Love is Worship
by Aina Tsuruga
Summary: Hizuri Kuon, A business tycoon wanted his revenge against Kyoko Mogami because she rejected his advances. He was the most desirable and perfect man in Japan then who the hell she was to reject him? She was just an ordinary girl then why? Was she playing hard to get? All Kuon wanted was to get her down on her knees, begging for his love then why did he fall for her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Summary:** Hizuri Kuon, A business tycoon wanted his revenge against Kyoko Mogami because she rejected his advances. He was the most desirable and perfect man in Japan then who the hell she was to reject him? She was just an ordinary girl then why? Was she playing hard to get? All Kuon wanted was to get her down on her knees, begging for his love then why was he falling for her head over heels? That girl had crushed his pride by rejecting him then why did he fall for her?

 **A/N:** Hey guys, here I am with another story. Your encouragements inspired me to continue writing even if being just a beginner. I hope you like this story too. Please read and review and thank you for your support. Please remember that it's an AU not the same as original Skip beat series. Kuon will be little bit dark in it.

 **Love is Worship**

 **Prologue**

I, Hizuri Kuon, am the worst guy in whole universe. I made a horrible mistake, no it wasn't a mistake. It was my biggest sin I had ever committed. I'm the worst. I'm despicable. I was the most desirable and perfect man in Japan. Women could do anything to feel my touch. Only one smile from me and they were all head over heels for me then who the hell was she to reject my advances? She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, just an ordinary one then why? Was she playing hard to get? That's what I thought at first. I thought she was ignoring me purposely so that she could make me fall for her. All women were like that after all. They were after me because I had everything they desired. I had all the luxuries of life in my power so who wouldn't want me? I loved to play around because I was a play boy. I never became serious about anyone.

All I wanted was physical pleasure then everything was over for me. I never looked back. One day everything changed when she came into my life. Lory appointed her as my personal secretary. I was furious at him. Why the hell he appointed her without my permission? But then I tried to make my move on her. I was her boss. She didn't have any choice but to obey me. She did the opposite. She rejected all of my advances so easily and played being oblivious and innocent. I tried to seduce her using my money but it was of no use. She said she didn't need my money. I tried to trap her in my fake words by saying that I liked her but she kept quiet. She politely rejected me. She smiled at everyone in the office except me. She never talked to me out of work. Whenever I tried to get closer to her, she pushed me away, it pissed me off. I swore revenge against her. I swore to do anything in my power to bring her down on her knees and beg for my love.

One night, I found her in a bar. She was serving the customers happily. It pissed me off even more. Why was it only me whom she disliked? What did I lack? I was rich, I was handsome, I had everything that she desired then why? Why was she serving other men so happily? What was she even doing in a bar at night? Wasn't I a man too or did she never consider me a man? I jumped on conclusion and found her character questionable.

 _"How many men did she allow to sleep with her?"_

It was the only thought haunting my mind and boiling my blood ever since that day.

 _"If other men could taste her then why couldn't I?"_

That was the only thing roaming around in my mind over and over again.

I was obsessed with her. She crushed my pride under her feet by rejecting me. It became matter of my ego. I wanted to crush her as well. I wanted to show her true place. All I wanted to do was to make her mine and then dump her and move on without looking back but whatever happened turned my life upside down.

 _"I waited patiently because I knew one day she would surrender because money could buy anything. One day she would give in and become mine and that day came. She came to my office and asked for money. I regret everything that happened afterwards. I ruined her life because of my jealousy" Hizuri Kuon thought, lying on his bed while staring at ceiling aimlessly._

XXX

~Flashback~

 _"How much money do you need?" Hizuri Kuon asked smiriking._

 _"Plenty of money I'm afraid, Hizuri-sama" Kyoko replied looking down._

 _"Oh? Why do you need that much money? Didn't you say money was of no importance for you?" he snarled._

 _Kyoko didn't meet his eyes and kept looking down. Her eyes were teary and gloomy._

 _"So it was all a lie, greed of money won and forced you to give up against my desire, I thought you were different but you are as disgusting as other women who love to throw themselves at me for money" Kuon thought in his mind as he pulled out his cheque book._

 _He signed a blank cheque and gave it to her._

 _"Why does she need that much money? Her needs are pretty much heavy I guess. Well, it's none of my business. All I need is my revenge against her and make her mine. My patience has been rewarded at last" He grinned darkly._

 _"It's for you father, my regard isn't superior to your health. I can sacrifice anything for your life" Kyoko thought sadly in her mind.  
_

 _"You know very well that I didn't give you money free of cost. You are indebted to me and you have to pay me back" Kuon looked at her indifferently._

 _"Yes Hizuri-sama, I know, What can I do to pay you back? I would do anything to pay my debt" she whispered._

 _"You would do anything? That's interesting" he asked as he narrowed his eyes and frowned at her._

 _"Yes, Hizuri-sama" she replied hesitantly._

 _He smiled darkly._

 _"Got you! Now you can't escape. It's a perfect opportunity to have my revenge on you" he thought._

 _"Pay me with your body. I don't want you to date other men during the period" he declared while smirking but Kyoko turned white._

 _He looked at her intensely from head to toe._

 _"You can't back away now, you have given me your words that you would do anything to pay me back so keep your words now, don't breech your contract otherwise…"_

 _Kyoko clenched her hands, she had no choice but to nod in consent, giving him a reason to let out a victorious smile._

 _"Well, it's settled then, sign the contract just for assurance that you won't change your mind and run away in middle" he placed a file in front of her and gave her his pen to sign the contract papers._

 _Kyoko took the pen with trembling hand and signed all the papers._

 _"Now, you are all mine, I didn't force you for anything, you came to me yourself. Now you have to please me the way you pleased other men at the bar but I swear, you'll never forget my touch." he grinned in his mind._

~End of Flashback~

XXX

Kuon ran his hands over his extra large bed.

 _"This is the place where I took your innocence and made you mine. I thought several men must have touched you before I did but I was totally wrong. You were a virgin. I misunderstood you because of your job. The way you cried and begged for me to stop, satisfied me to the core of my soul. That's what I exactly wanted. I wanted to see you miserable and dependent on my mercy. You said you had no interest in me so I made sure you never forget the man who touched you so deeply and hardly ever again. You said you despised me so I made sure, leaving no space in your mind but to remember me. No man would ever touch you the way I touched, but why do I regret everything? I just wanted my revenge and I had it then why is it tearing me apart? I was just obsessed with you then why? It should be easy for me to forget all about you and move on, hunting for my next prey then why? You entered in my life 6 months ago and destroyed me. You were just an ordinary woman then why do I feel that way about you? I could have anyone I wanted in a blink of an eye then why couldn't I make you fall in love with me? Could it be that I have fallen for you? It was my biggest mistake that I thought you were a money digger also. I feel so ashamed of myself because of jumping on conclusion at once. You needed money for your father's treatment, so you sacrificed yourself for his life but unfortunately money couldn't save his life and he died of cancer. Alas! I wish I had checked out everything before judging you. Now you are gone, I am left all alone, mourning over my sins. I want you back in my life" Kuon thought as he closed his eyes, remembering Kyoko Mogami, his former secretary._

XXX

It's been three weeks since Kyoko resigned from his office and broke the contract with him. She neither tried to come near him nor called ever since. She neither replied his text messages nor attended his calls. She had completely shut herself off for him. It was killing him. He wanted to see her again so badly. He wanted to apologize for his insulting behavior towards her but she wasn't available for him to meet.

He went to her place over and over again but she didn't open the door so he had to return empty handed. He was himself feeling miserable. What was so special about her that was making him so out of character like that?

"Kyoko…!" Kuon whispered in his empty apartment.

"I want you back in my life. Nothing remained same without you." He whispered, lying disoriented on his bed.

 _"I'll have to try once more. I can't give up so easily" he got out of his bed and fixed himself properly to go out, grabbed his keys and left for Kyoko's apartment, the girl who had snatched his peace of mind._

XXX

It was raining cats and dogs but Kuon didn't care. The moment he reached in front of Kyoko's door. He started to bang it so hard.

"Kyoko, I know you are in there, please open the door, let me in, I need to talk, we need to talk, please!" he kept repeating his words while banging the door with his large hand.

The door didn't open. No one answered.

"Kyoko please, open the door!" he repeated again.

He was soaking wet because of the heavy rain but he didn't care. His entire focus was on Kyoko.

"Kyoko….! I won't leave until you answer me. I'll be standing here all night till you open the door and let me in. If you are stubborn then I am too. I won't give up until you hear me out." Kuon said still banging the door.

He kept doing that for 10 minutes until the door opened and revealed a very depressed Kyoko, who had tears in her eyes.

The moment Kuon saw her, he let himself in and threw his arms around her, pulling her closer for a hug.

XXX

 **End of Chapter**

XXX

 **Next Chapter-Precap:**

"I don't care about you but the baby that's inside you is mine. I want a better future for my baby that's why you don't have any other choice but to marry me" Kuon said seriously.

Kyoko growled with disgust.

"I despise you! I would prefer marrying a street beggar than marrying you. I don't need you to raise my baby. This baby is only mine. It's a part of me. It has nothing to do with you. That's why I'll raise my baby myself, far away from your shadow" she had hatred in her eyes for him.

Kuon's blood boiled at its limit when he heard her mocking words.

"I think I have to do something else to make you agree then" he pulled out a USB from his pocket and held it up for her in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked with a cold smile.

Kyoko didn't answer and looked away from him.

"Looks like, I need to tell you myself, It contains video of our sweet love making. I have this video in my mobile too. Just one push and this video will be uploaded on internet, making you the biggest porn star just in one day"

Kyoko gasped in horror.

Kuon smiled with satisfaction. "There you are"

"My face isn't visible but your face and whole body is, so the choice is yours, either sign the marriage certificate and live happily as my wife or lead a life of disgrace forever" Kuon smiled darkly at her as he placed the file containing marriage certificate in front of her.

"You are disgusting!" she huffed at him.

He laughed.

"You left me with no choice. If you think I am disgusting then I am, I have no problem, just make a choice already. I have my work pending so hurry up" he shrugged.

Poor Kyoko had no choice but to sign the papers.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me? Didn't I come here to apologize? Why did I lash my anger out at her again? I'm horrible. All I wanted to do was to cherish her and ask her hand in marriage decently and properly but what the hell did I just do? Did I just blackmail her to include her in my life? I'm disgusting. She drives me crazy"_

XXX

Please let me know what you think. Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

Till next time

Take Care and Be Blessed! See you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-1**

In an instant, Kuon was pushed away forcibly by Kyoko.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed.

"Kyo-" Kuon was stunned when she suddenly pushed him away, he lost his balance and fell down on the floor. Where did she get so much energy to push him like that? He couldn't get it.

Recovering from shock he turned on his heel and walked towards her.

"Kyoko…!" he called as he reached out to touch her shoulder but his hand was smacked away.

"Don't try to touch me! Why are you here? Aren't you satisfied enough already? What else do you need? Explain your arrival and leave me alone! Her tone was ice cold which pierced his heart.

His heart sank when she shielded herself from him by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Kyoko I….!" Kuon whispered as he took large steps forward. She stepped backwards impulsively.

He stopped dead in his track when he looked at her messed up and frightened face. She was shaking with tears all over her face.

She looked like a deer caught in light. She looked devastated and miserable just like he was from inside.

"Kyoko I'm sorry" he whispered, looking down.

He was awarded by her cold laugh. "I don't need your apology! Don't call me by my first name. If you are done then just go away! I don't work for you anymore so don't try to come back here again" she answered indifferently tilting her head away.

 _"She hates me. She truly hates me. I'm doomed"_

"I…I… know what I did was totally wrong but please just here me out. Let me explain. I'll make everything up to you…" but he was cut off by her.

"If you do what I tell you then I'll forgive you for everything" Kyoko's voice was toneless.

Kuon suddenly felt hopeful. He smiled at her, moved forward and gripped her shoulders, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. "I'll do anything. Just say it" his voice was little shaky.

Kyoko winced at his touch.

"Bring my father back and I'll forgive you" Kyoko said emotionlessly, giving him her deadlier glare.

It stabbed his heart harder. He lowered his eyes in shame.

"Why are you so quiet now? Cat got your tongue? What's the big deal? You are the greatest. You can do anything with your money, can't you? So it should be a piece of cake for you. Bring him back to life and earn your forgiveness"

Each word perished his heart deeper and deeper.

"Why did I ask you for money? Your cursed money took my father's life. I wish I had never done this. He couldn't make it. I lost everything after you got involved in my life. You damn cursed monster! You should have died in his place. "

His eyes widened.

 _"Cursed? Monster? Murderer?"_

 _"You are cursed, you are a monster, a murderer! You don't deserve to live, he was your best friend yet you took away his life. I wish you were dead not him. You won't be able to live happily ever again because burden of your deeds won't let you" Tina's tormenting voice echoed in Kuon's mind. Something snapped in him and he lost his senses._

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kyoko cried.

In a second, Kuon gripped a hand full of her hair, jerked her face up to look at him and crushed his lips upon hers for a hungry and aggressive kiss.

Kyoko struggled to get away. She tried to tilt her head away to break the kiss but he held her in place firmly.

Sudden dizziness attacked her, her eyes became heavy with extreme sleepiness and her body went limp in his arms.

"K-Kyoko? What happened?" Kuon managed to catch her before hitting the floor.

She had lost consciousness.

"K-Kyoko" he called out worriedly, slapping her cheeks lightly to no avail.

Panic rushed in his heart.

 _"Oh God! Did I go too far? Why do I always lose my temper around her? Damn me!" he cursed himself. Picking her up in bridal style, he rushed to take her to hospital._

XXX

Doctor came out of emergency room, Kuon rushed to inquire about Kyoko's health.

"Is she alright doctor?" he asked with concern. He was in disguise, wearing sun glasses with a cap.

"May I ask who are you?" Doctor inquired.

"I'm her husband Ma'am. How's she?" he asked.

"She's fine, it happens frequently in this condition. You just need to take care of her. She's a bit weak"

"What do you mean doctor?" he asked confusingly.

"Congratulations, you are going to be a father" Doctor announced with a smile.

Kuon froze instantly.

 _"I'm going to be a father? K-Kyoko's pregnant?"_

"H-How long doctor?" he asked stuttering.

"3 weeks" she answered.

 _"3 weeks? That's exactly the period when…"_

 _"Does that mean Kyoko's expecting my baby? She was a virgin when we… so it means that it's my baby. I'm going to be a father, my baby, my own baby..." his chest filled with warmth, love and pride._

 _"But do I deserve to be a father? All I did was hurting her, make her cry, taking advantage of her. Would she accept me in her life? What would be her reaction?"_

"Can I take her home doctor? I hope everything's fine right?" he asked.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. You can take her home. She's still unconscious but it's fine. You just need to take care of her. Make sure she takes proper diet"

He nodded as he left to see other piece of his heart.

XXX

"Hey there Kyoko, you gave me quite a heart attack. Never do this to me again" he talked to still unconscious Kyoko as he brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I know I am terrible but whenever you say, you hate me, I lose my temper and act violently towards you. Why don't you like me? Why do you hate me so much? Don't I deserve to know at least the reason behind your hatred?" he whispered softly.

 _"Like you don't know why does she hate you? You raped her. You ruptured her body. You took her innocence. You insulted her. You used her like tissue paper and you are asking reason of her hatred? You are quite a jerk to even dare to think like that. Die if you have any shame, you bastard!" his inner voice scolded him._

His hand went down to caress her stomach.

"I know you won't ever forgive me but I'm hopeful. May be, just maybe you'll forgive me for our baby and come to love me someday. I won't give you any chance to run away from me. I won't let you go. I have a surprise prepared for you at home. Let's go love, back to our home." He kissed her lips lightly and picked her up in his arms as he stepped out of the room to leave hospital and go back home which was going to be their home from now on.

XXX

Kyoko woke up and her eyes met with beaming Kuon.

"Welcome back, you really scared me by fainting all of a sudden!" he smiled at her.

"W-What? Where am I? What am I doing here with you?" she asked as she tried to get up.

"Don't try to get up, take rest!" he said blocking her attempt to get up and pushed her back to lay down.

Kyoko slapped his hand away harshly.

Don't try to touch me! Don't you get it? Your touches feel disgusting! She shrieked angrily.

It hit Kuon real hard but he controlled himself.

"You are at my place, in my room" he said.

"I'm going home" she announced as she got up instantly and tried to walk pass him but Kuon grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You are not going anywhere, you are weak. Take rest. You need it" he said looking at her intensely.

"I'll be fine if I stay away from you. Your face makes me sick" she stated roughly.

Kuon closed his eyes, took in deep breaths to calm himself down and prevent himself from shouting at her.

"Kyoko, you are pregnant with my baby" he declared.

A furious expression appeared on Kyoko's face as she turned around to face him.

"I know that already!" she yelled.

"What?" Kuon was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about this? If you knew you were pregnant then why didn't you say anything to me? I called you thousand times but you didn't pick up. I texted you but you didn't reply. You just left giving me your resignation. Didn't I deserve to know being father of the baby?" He felt hurt.

"I don't need you to raise my baby. If I were heartless like you, I would have killed the baby long ago but it wasn't baby's fault. I can't kill an innocent life just because I hate his/her father" her tone was sharp and it stabbed Kuon's heart deeply.

"Marry me Kyoko" he declared after taking a long pause.

"Never!" she rejected at once.

He flinched at her rejection. His heart griped with pain.

"Marry me Kyoko" he asked, gripping her arms tightly.

"I can't stand sight of you even for a second, just looking at your face makes me want to throw up and you are expecting me to marry you, never!"

"Marry me Kyoko" he repeated as he became someone else.

"Are you deaf? Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? I don't want to marry you!"

Kuon had it enough, he gripped her hair applying intense pressure, causing her to yelp in pain.

"I don't care about you but the baby that's inside you is mine. I want a better future for my baby that's why you don't have any other choice but to marry me" Kuon said seriously.

Kyoko growled with disgust.

"I despise you! I would prefer marrying a street beggar than marrying you. I don't need you to raise my baby. This baby is only mine. It's a part of me. It has nothing to do with you. That's why I'll raise my baby myself, far away from your shadow" she had hatred in her eyes for him.

Kuon's blood boiled at its limit when he heard her mocking words.

He let go of her. His face was thoughtful.

"I think I have to do something else to make you agree then" he pulled out a USB from his pocket and held it up for her in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked with a cold smile.

Kyoko didn't answer and looked away from him.

"Looks like, I need to tell you myself, It contains video of our sweet love making. I have this video in my mobile too. Just one push and this video will be uploaded on internet, making you the biggest porn star just in one day"

Kyoko gasped in horror.

Kuon smiled with satisfaction. "There you are"

"My face isn't visible but your face and whole body is, so the choice is yours, either sign the marriage certificate and live happily as my wife or lead a life of disgrace forever" Kuon smiled darkly at her.

He walked up to the drawer and pulled out a file.

Walking towards Kyoko with a smirk on his face, he placed the file containing marriage certificate in front of her.

"You are disgusting! You are black mailing me?" she huffed at him

He laughed.

"You left me with no choice. If you think I am disgusting then I am, I have no problem, just make a choice already. I have my work pending so hurry up" he shrugged.

Kyoko stared at him in disbelief.

Kuon took out a pen from his shirt pocket and gave it to her, encouraging her to do as he says.

Poor Kyoko had no choice but to sign the papers. Smiling victoriously, he took the pen from her and signed as well.

"All done, now you are officially mine, forever. This marriage is unbreakable sweetheart. Even if you tried, you won't be able to do so. No one can break us apart now! I've already managed to take witness signatures" he grinned.

"Now where's my kiss, my bride?" he demanded, smirking as he leaned down for a kiss only to get a slap on his face from Kyoko.

This caught him off guard. He didn't expect her to hit him.

"I think you need to know your place! I was going easy on you but, looks like you are a stubborn one, so I need to tell what exactly your real place is!" he said in a dark tone as he grabbed her and threw her on bed, pinning her both arms with his hands.

 _"Careful you idiot! What the hell are you doing? She's pregnant. Don't harm her!"his inner voice taunted him._

"Let me make this straight for you, I don't care a bit about you. I don't feel a thing for you. You were just a thing that I used. I don't even care if you live or die. I can have any girl I want. I don't need a girl like you. Did you ever see your face in mirror? A sweeper looks prettier than you. What do you think of yourself? I'm not dying to touch you. When I touch you, I feel nausea. I want to clean up myself at once after touching you to remove your taste from my mind. You are horrible. I just care about my baby that's why I married you. You are not a queen of the earth for whom I'll feel head over heels. I'm not out of my mind to feel anything for you. You aren't my type. You don't arouse me anyway so why would I want to touch you? Trust me, I would be really happy throwing you out of my life but I'm compelled to accept you because you have my baby inside you so I'm forced to tolerate an ordinary girl like you. I can't let you walk away with my baby. My baby needs a luxurious life not life of a poor being like you. It's hard for me to accept you as my wife so I won't change my life style. I'll still hunt for pleasure from pretty women because you are a nobody for me"

Tears made their way down her face. His words were like sharp daggers, digging into her fragile heart.

 _"These are exactly Shoutaro's words. All men are like him. No one cares about beauty of heart. All men go after beauty of face and body"_

Her tears and crying brought him back to his senses and he realized what he had just said.

 _"O-Oh God!, No, No, No, I didn't mean anything I said, you are amazing, the most beautiful and charming girl for me, The moment I see you, I want to kiss you senselessly. I can't control myself after looking at your beautiful face. I'm dying to touch you. I can't bear being away from you. I want you all to myself. I want to lock you up, away from everyone's eyes. I love you, I love you, I love you, my heart aches for you. I can never get tired of you. I can never hate you. I won't be able to live if you died. You are my life. No one is precious to me. It's only you. No girl can ever compare your beauty. I never meant what I said, I'm so sorry!"_

But he couldn't take back his words anymore. Damage was already done. He had crushed her heart with his painful words.

"I want to die. I don't want to live tied up with you like this. It makes me sick. You make me sick. I wish I had never met you!" she cried, making him insane again.

"Your life is mine now, you can't die until you give birth to my baby then I'd be honored to kill you with my own hands if you desired. You are imprisoned here with me forever. I won't allow you to die. It isn't your father's house and I'm not going to pamper you like he did. You'll have to live here according to my desire. If you even tried to think of harming yourself, you know very well what I would do. One click and you are destroyed."

 _"Damn, why can't I keep my big mouth shut? I'm such a jerk"_

He released her from his deadly grip and straightened up.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me? Didn't I want to apologize? Why did I lash my anger out at her again? I'm horrible. All I wanted to do was to cherish her and ask her hand in marriage decently and properly but what the hell did I just do? Did I just blackmail her to include her in my life? I'm disgusting. She drives me crazy"_

"Now if you'll excuse me wife, I have to go and submit a copy of marriage certificate in marriage registration office"

He left her there devastated, slamming the door shut with a loud thud behind him, without looking back at her.

 _"I'm so sorry Kyoko for making you cry!"he let his own tears fall down as he got into his car._

 _"There's nothing in USB. I just tricked you to marry me. I'm so sorry. It only contains your beautiful photos that I took secretly in my office, when you weren't paying attention. I can never make your vulgar video. I love you, I love you so much that it kills me. I want to tell you but whenever I see hatred in your eyes for me, I lose my senses. I'm so sorry for being so rude but it isn't in my control. It just happens. I had no choice but to blackmail you to bring you in my life. I'm so sorry" he started his car engine and drove away to have some time alone._

XXX

"I hate you Hizuri Kuon, I hate you! I wish I were dead. Meeting you, was the worst experience of my life. You are a worst nightmare. I'll never love you!" Kyoko cried desperately at her helplessness.

XXX

 **End of Chapter**

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep on supporting me. You guys are amazing. I hope you like dark Kuon hehehe :P

See you soon, take care and Be Blessed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-2**

"Kuon, have you planned to spend the whole night in your office? Go home already" Yashiro said angrily to his friend.

Kuon sighed.

"I don't want to go. It's been a week and she hasn't talked to me ever since" he sighed again.

"Serves you right though. If I were at her place, I would have killed you. She's just giving you a cold shoulder" Yashiro sneered.

"Yokihito!" Kuon hissed at his friend but he knew that he was right.

"Don't you Yokihito me! I thought you loved her but after knowing everything you've done to her, I guess I was wrong. You can never love anyone. You'll always be a play boy. No wonder Kyoko-chan resigned." Yashiro was beyond angry.

Kuon gritted his jaw.

"Why are you so considerate about her? Do you have feelings for her? You always talked so friendly with her anyway so…." Yashiro cut Kuon off by smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Kuon huffed.

 _"Geez, seriously, this jealous brat! He can be direct to me but he can't be true to himself. Sometimes, he pisses me off" Yashiro thought inwardly_

"Are you seriously 26 years old? Because you are acting like 2 years old kid, Kyoko-chan is like a sister to me. She helped me getting closer to her best friend. I and Kanae are together, you jealous idiot!" Yashiro smacked him again as he blushed slightly.

"W-What?" Kuon's mouth was wide open.

"Brat!" Yashiro said angrily.

"Hey!" Kuon spat at his friend.

"Love sick idiot!" Yashiro said again, ignoring Kuon's glare.

"Hey! That's enough already! Don't tease me anymore!" Kuon's eyebrow twitched.

Yashiro laughed a little bit then sighed.

 _"I guess he really has fallen for her but whatever he did was awful. He's messed up big time. I can only hope for the best for him but my sixth sense is telling me that he won't be forgiven so easily"_

"I seriously didn't expect that from you. I thought you had a heart. Why did you do that to her?" Yashiro looked disappointed and sad.

"I'm sorry" Kuon looked down feeling ashamed, twisting hands in his lap.

"Apology won't do any better Kuon, you have ruined everything. Tell me do you really love her?"

Kuon nodded.

"Then why did you act so coldly around her? You made her life a living hell by bossing her around all the time" Yashiro asked.

"I don't know, it just happens. I have no control over my anger" Kuon replied regretfully.

"Control your anger or else you'll lose everything. Put your ego aside and confess already" Yashiro suggested.

"But she hates me. She's already rejected me. What if she rejected me again?" Kuon asked with pain in his eyes.

"She has complete right to reject if she wants Kuon, you can't force her to love you. It's her life so she can make any decision but you can make her fall in love with you by being kind. Kindness can change hearts" Yashiro said gently.

"But she'll hate me even more if I told her everything" Kuon was beyond panicked. He was in great turmoil. After being so rude to Kyoko, he wasn't able to get proper sleep the whole week.

"Did you ever tried to know the reason behind her hatred towards you? You always tried to be her boss but you never tried to be her friend. You remind her of Fuwa Sho, her childhood crush who betrayed her and used her for his own benefit. That's why she avoided you."

"What? Fuwa Sho, my rival? I didn't know that. What did he do to her?" Kuon asked surprisingly. His eyes flared with anger again.

"He used her feelings for him for his benefit, used her like a maid and manipulated her the way he wanted. When he got someone better he dumped her. According to him, she didn't suit his status so she wasn't worthy of being his girlfriend. After being betrayed by him, Kyoko-chan never got involved with anyone. She became quieter. She has no faith in love and friendship anymore." Yashiro's face saddened.

Kuon was stunned.

 _"That bastard! How dare he? He's so dead. Wait, didn't I do the same? I made her life painful when she was already suffering. My whole life won't be enough to make everything up to her" his heart was hammered.  
_

"Tell me clearly Kuon, do you really love her or was it just your lust?" Yashiro asked seriously.

Kuon didn't speak.

"Tell me Kuon!" he demanded a little loudly.

"I do, but…."

"No, buts Kuon, if you really love her then prove it. Show her how much you care about her. Confess and tell her everything. If you want to just play around then stay away, stay far away from her. She's suffered more than enough. Let her go" Yashiro said.

"No, I can't let her go. She's the only one for me" Kuon panicked again.

"Do you really mean it? You are not lying to me, are you?" Yashiro asked.

"I really mean it Yokihito, I really do love her but..." he stopped in midway.

"But what Kuon?" Yashiro was started to being annoyed.

"She'll never forgive me Yokihito, Whenever, I try to talk to her, she pushes me away and now she hates me. I can't bear it"

"Well, she has a solid reason to hate you. It's your own doing"

Kuon squeezed his eyes tightly as if he was trying to hide himself from the world but it was of no use.

"I can't tell her, I'm scared. She'll leave me. She'll hate me even more for deceiving her" Kuon felt throbbing pain in his head.

Yashiro sighed heavily.

"Can you see her in someone else's arms?" Yashiro asked.

"NO!" Kuon shouted.

"Then quit being a coward and confess. I don't know if she'll hate you for telling her everything or not but I guarantee you that if you keep on acting like a jerk. She'll definitely leave you sooner or later"

"I don't want it. I don't want her to leave me like my parents did. They died leaving me alone with a big empire to take over. I don't want to be in darkness of loneliness again. It hurts a lot" Kuon looked at Yashiro with painful eyes.

"I know how you feel Kuon, that's why I am telling you to confess everything. If you don't want to lose her then cherish her. Don't hurt her. Don't try to manipulate her. Try to win her heart and gentleness is the only way to do it" Yashiro said.

"But how am I going to do this? She'll never love me…." Kuon was tongue tied.

Yashiro sighed.

 _"This man, seriously, I'm at my limits. I want to beat him up to knock some senses into him. Baka!"_

"Listen to your heart Kuon, nothing is lost. You can still win her. Just do as I say. If it doesn't work then I have a plan for you" Yashiro said.

"What plan?" Kuon asked curiously.

"If you think she won't accept Kuon, then become someone else. Change your appearance and become a whole new person. This way you'll be able to get closer to her. Try to mend her heart. She'll surely open up to you. You can reveal yourself after she becomes your friend or you can be that person for her sake forever if you really love her, leaving Kuon behind forever."

"But… But… it's deception Yokihito. I can't do this" Kuon was horrified at his friend's suggestion.

 _"Leaving Kuon behind and become someone else by changing appearance? That's ridiculous. It would hurt her more"_

"If you can make her suffer by bullying her all the time then you can do this easily. It's nothing in comparison. Show her depth of your heart. Once she fell in love with you, no one would ever be able to break you two apart and she'd understand Kuon, she's a kind hearted girl"

"It's too risky Yokihito, but I am ready to make it up to her. I have to apologize to her personally. If she doesn't forgive me then I'll become a whole new person, burying Kuon deep inside because if Kuon can't make her happy. If he can't earn her forgiveness, he doesn't deserve to live. I'll shed this personality and become someone worthy for her. Thank you Yokihito"

"Anytime, I'm always here for you Kuon, not just as a friend but as your brother. You can always count on me" Yashiro said patting Kuon's shoulder.

 _"I need to talk to Takarada-san. This idiot has messed things up. I hope he'll come back from his business tour soon enough. I don't know how am I going to handle everything without him. I need to talk to Kyoko-chan too. Man, I'm in big trouble. I don't know what to do."_

XXX

 _I shouldn't have talked to him like that but I had no choice. I lost my temper after what he did to me. I know it's not his fault. He didn't force me for anything. I myself made a pact with him to pay back his debt by any means he desired but I can't help myself hating him. I can't believe he blackmailed me for marriage. His words were so sharp. What kind of harm will it bring me if he leaks the video? My parents are dead, they aren't alive to feel the disgrace so it shouldn't bother me if he does so. I can't let myself being manipulated by him all the time. I'm not his slave. I have already paid my debt. I no longer work for him either so he can't boss me around" Kyoko made up her mind and lost in her thoughts she fell asleep._

XXX

Kyoko was sleeping peacefully when Kuon entered the bedroom. Her beautiful face had turned pale with large bags under her eyes. It was a clear sign that she had been crying since that day.

Kuon leaned down and pecked her lips softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so horrible. I know I won't be forgiven but I have to try. I won't be a coward anymore" then he kissed her tummy.

"Your mother hates me. I don't deserve to be called a father. Babies are pure hearted angels. Please ask your mother to forgive me someday. She's my only hope. I can't lose her. Don't ever try to be like me little one" he whispered softly as he himself laid down next to her, for another sleepless night.

XXX

Kuon walked out of bathroom, after taking shower. He was in his bathrobe. He grabbed a towel from his closet and started drying his hair when he noticed Kyoko standing in door way. He stopped immediately.

"K-Kyoko, come in why are you…" but he couldn't finish his statement.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I wasn't acting myself" she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"K-Kyoko W-What are you-" Kuon's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to apologize. She did right. He was the guilty one then why was she apologizing?"

"You can leak the video on internet or anywhere you want, I have no problem with that. There's no one who'll feel dishonored because my parents are no more in this world. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about me" she took a deep breath and continued.

"You were right, it's your child. I can't take that right back from you and you can live your life the way you want. I won't ever complain because it has nothing to do with me. I won't interfere in your life ever. That's all I wanted to say Hizuri-san. I have made breakfast. It's on Kitchen counter. I have to leave for work." Kyoko said while Kuon was frozen to react. She left him dumbfounded.

When he got his senses back, he shouted.

"K-Kyoko, W-Wait….. I need to talk to you"

But she was already gone.

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap:**

"Why did you bring me here Hizuri-san?" Kyoko asked confusingly.

"It's yours Kyoko" he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"This house is yours. I bought it for you three months ago. I always wanted to bring you here with me but things never went well between us" he replied sadly.

"I don't need it Hizuri-san, only place which belongs to me is my parent's house" she said coldly. Her voice sounded distant.

His face saddened.

"This is your home Kyoko, our home" he said softly.

"I don't have a home with you Hizuri-san, why are you doing this? What happened to you all of a sudden?"

He walked towards her.

"Isn't that obvious? I want to be with you because I love you" he confessed.

Kyoko laughed.

"Is this some kind of a joke or do you want to play with me again? A person who loves never hurts Hizuri-san, you blackmailed me into marriage and you say you love me? What kind of love is this?" her eyes blazed.

"It's not true Kyoko, I never made any video. I love you too much to do that. How can I ever dishonor a person that I love with all of my heart?" his eyes softened.

"What?" Kyoko was stunned.

"Yes, I was just lying. There's nothing inside USB. You can check it yourself, my laptop, my phone. I did nothing like that. There are your photos only. I'm sorry for tricking you but please… don't ever leave me. I know forgiving me is impossible for you but please love me or hate me but don't leave me. I can't live without you. I was rude to you because I was afraid of falling for you. I did everything because I was jealous. I can't bear the thought of other guy being with you. I'm sorry for hurting you please don't leave m…" then he suddenly collapsed. She rushed to check on him.

His fever has risen. She touched his forehead, it was burning up.

 _"Oh God, what do I do to you Hizuri-san? You have left me in great turmoil. I don't know what to do. My heart is closed for love. I can't forget what you did so easily but I can't ignore what you have said either. I don't know what to do"_

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

I think you all have guessed already who would he become. Transformation from Kuon to Ren Tsuruga to win her love and heart :D

Till next time

See you soon, Take Care and Be Blessed


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-3**

Kyoko sat quietly the whole time he drove the car. She didn't even look at him. Kuon focused his eyes on road, although his mind was fixed at Kyoko. He didn't even dare to look at her. He was extremely nervous and so was Kyoko. She had her hands balled tightly in her lap. Her heart was racing rapidly and so was his.

He was thankful that she didn't refuse to come with him. She didn't even question him about where he was taking her. She was looking out the window during the whole drive.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Kyoko-chan, please I request you to please try and understand him. I know he's messed up everything but deep down he cares about you. I know he's big jerk and barks all the time, but deep down he possess a kind heart. He just has problem in expressing his emotions. He loves you" Yashiro spoke at the other end of the phone_

 _"Yashiro-san, there is no place for love in my heart anymore and you know that already. Please don't ask me to do something which I can't"_

 _Yashiro sighed._

 _"I know Kyoko-chan, I know that you are deeply hurt but please, he's killing himself or he will kill someone. He isn't himself right now. You are the only one he needs right now. I know the way he looks at you is nothing else but love. The moment you entered in his life, he changed. He doesn't even flirt with anyone anymore. He doesn't even go after any woman because he's found his true love. He's completely changed. I know you don't feel love for anyone but please talk to him just once, if he takes you somewhere with him, please don't refuse"_

 _Kyoko took a long pause to speak again._

 _"I'll talk to him if he wants to. I won't refuse if wants to take me somewhere with him but I won't be able to do more than that"_

 _Yashiro sighed in relief._

 _"That's enough for now Kyoko-chan, he just needs your company, thank you, take care of yourself" Yashiro said and he hung up._

 _~End of Flashback~_

They drove to an upscale neighborhood that had individually fenced houses. As they arrived to a large Mansion, Kuon pressed a button in his car and the gates swung open. They drove up to the driveway and parked at the entrance. Kuon got out and opened Kyoko's door. Pulling her out, he led her inside the house and shut the door. Kyoko didn't even say a word and quietly followed him.

"What do you think?" he said, startling her.

"About what?" she shrugged.

"About the house? I want to move in here with you" he whispered softly.

She looked around. The house was well furnished, simply but beautifully decorated with different paintings, statues and vases. There was a futon and a laptop next to the fireplace. It looked like he had been staying there for a while.

She stared at the ground. "This house looks newly bought" she let out even though she didn't mean to question him.

"Yes, it is" he replied.

"But why did you bring me here Hizuri-san?" Kyoko asked confusingly.

"It's yours Kyoko" he answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"This house is yours. I bought it for you three months ago. I always wanted to bring you here with me but things never went well between us" he replied sadly.

"I don't need it Hizuri-san, only place which belongs to me is my parent's house" she said coldly. Her voice sounded distant.

His face saddened.

"This is your home Kyoko, our home" he said softly.

"I don't have a home with you Hizuri-san. Why are you doing this? What happened to you all of a sudden?"

He walked towards her.

"Isn't that obvious? I want to be with you because I love you" he confessed.

Kyoko laughed.

"Is this some kind of a joke or do you want to play with me again? A person who loves never hurts Hizuri-san, you blackmailed me into marriage and you say you love me? What kind of love is this? Why do you love to play games with me so much? Am I your target again? Do you plan to trap me in your fake love like you do with other girls? Well, let me tell you it's not gona happen Hizuri-san, I'm not foolish to fall in love with a person who plays with heart and emotions of others" her eyes blazed.

His heart clenched tightly.

"You made that cheap video to blackmail me, threatened me to leak it if I didn't do what you desire, you tricked me into marriage, used abusive language and manhandled me and you say you love me? Seriously, I never thought you would be like that but I guess there's no difference between you and that big jerk Fuwa. My fate is cruel because it always brings bad guys in my life" she snorted.

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He looked away to hide his misery.

 _"I guess that jerk did something so cruel to make her like this and I did the same. I reminded her of that jerk that's why she stayed away from me. I thought she hated me but in fact she hated guys like that jerk and she saw his cruel reflection in my personality. I should die of shame. Any punishment won't be enough for me. How much cruel and shameless can I be? I should be ashamed of myself for treating her so inhumanly. I l'oved her but my ego won against my love. I let my ego, my anger take over me and I shattered her. I should have cherished her but drowned in my false ego, I hurt her so deeply. I should be burned alive again and again even after death. It won't be enough to compensate for what have I done to her. I don't want to be like that jerk. I want to change. I just need one more chance. Please God, give me one chance. I want to change myself, change everything between me and her"_

"It's not true Kyoko, I never made any video. I love you too much to do that. How can I ever dishonor a person that I love with all of my heart?" his eyes softened.

"What? Don't lie, you told me yourself." Kyoko was stunned and fumed.

"I was just lying. There's nothing inside USB. You can check it yourself, my laptop, my phone. I did nothing like that. There are your photos only that I took secretly. I'm sorry for tricking you but please… don't ever leave me. I know forgiving me is impossible for you but please love me or hate me but don't leave me. I can't live without you. I was rude to you because I was afraid of falling for you. I did everything because I was jealous. I can't bear the thought of other guy being with you. I'm sorry for hurting you please don't leave m…" he suddenly collapsed.

"Hizuri-san..." shocked, Kyoko rushed to check on him.

She touched his forehead. It was burning up. "He's caught fever"

She helped him upstairs and tucked him to bed. He was burning with fever.

 _"Since when he got feverish? He seemed pretty normal when he was driving. What happened to him?"_

Kyoko searched for cooling pad but couldn't find any so she just grabbed a towel along with a bowl of cold water.

 _"I don't know why am I doing this. Even though I don't like him, he still needs my help. I'm the only nurse he's got at this hour of night"_

She placed wet towel on his forehead. He flinched when cold towel touched his burning skin.

His eyes were closed but he was muttering something continuously.

"Hizuri-san, please try to relax" Kyoko looked at his flushed face which was probably because of fever.

"I'm...not...lying. I...didn't...do...anything. Please... believe...me. I... really...love...you...but... I...don't...know...how...to...express...myself. I...was...jealous...I...messed...up...I...didn't...mean...anything...I...said. I...am...sorry...I...am sorry" he mumbled.

 _"I think fever's got into his nerves" Kyoko was puzzled._

She was changing towel when he suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it near his face as he snuggled into her hand.

 _"What is he doing?" she thought as her heart started to beat faster._

"I don't want to be like _him_. I want to change. I want to change everything between us. I know you won't ever forgive me and I don't deserve your forgiveness either but please don't leave. I'm ready to bear your hatred but please give me a chance to change. I feel suffocating being like this. I hate myself being like this..." he coughed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were glassy.

"Why are you taking care of me if you hate me so much? Why are you confusing me so much?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't love anyone. It's not you only. I don't feel anything for anyone, not anymore" she averted her eyes.

"Is it because of him, Fuwa Sho? What did he do to make you like this?" he asked childishly.

Kyoko didn't want to answer his question. He wasn't himself. He was weak and needed rest.

"Hizuri-san, don't talk so much. You need rest. You are sick. Please try to get some sleep" she changed the topic.

"You don't want to tell me?" his face saddened.

"I wish I had treated you as a friend not as your boss" he sighed as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep after a while, her hand was still in his grip as if she would run away if he let go of her hand

Kyoko watched over him and fell asleep beside his bed.

 _"Oh God, what do I do to you Hizuri-san? You have left me in great turmoil. I don't know what to do. My heart is closed for love. I can't forget what you did so easily but I can't ignore what you have said either. I don't know what to do"_

XXX

Next morning, Kyoko went to supermarket which was thankfully near to the neighborhood and bought some groceries.

She came back home before he woke up and made chicken soup.

 _"This man is totally weird. I think he likes starvation rather than eating something healthy."_

When she came into his room with a tray, containing bowl of soup, water and some medicine, he was already awake.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked without showing any emotions on her face.

Kuon looked at her with surprise.

"Much better" he whispered.

"Why are you doing this much for me? You hated me right?" Kyoko didn't miss ting of anger in his voice.

Kyoko ignored his question and replied

"You needed my help. I would have done it for anyone. No big deal. You were sick so I just did what I had to"

"It means if I fall sick, you'll take care of me, pushing your hatred aside?" he was being childish again.

Kyoko sighed.

She helped him have some chicken soup and after he took his medicine, she went to wash and put away the dishes.

She came back and tucked him back to bed. Kuon just kept staring at her.

 _"She's a weird one but I guess I'm weirdest"_

"Did I say or do something weird last night?" he couldn't help but ask her.

"No, you didn't"

He sighed in relief.

"I loved him with all my heart. I opened up my heart and gave it to him but he didn't even think before tearing it into pieces" Kyoko said quietly.

"Huh?" Kuon was puzzled.

 _"Is she talking about Fuwa?"_

"Fuwa Shoutaro was everything to me. I did everything he told me to do. My mother was friend with his parents. He was my childhood friend. I was hopelessly in love with him and he took advantage of it. I was nothing more than a maid for him. He left me because he wanted to be a successful businessman and I was an obstacle in his way. He told me I was plain, boring, talentless, idiot, daydreamer with no sex appeal. In short, I wasn't his type. I didn't know he was in a habit of switching partners on daily basis. All he needed was pleasure which I couldn't give him. He kept me in darkness for years. One gentle word from him and I was head over heels for him all over again, forgetting about his awfully insulting words. I was really a love sick idiot. I was so blind that I couldn't see his dirty face, hidden behind his mask"

Kuon was dumbfounded.

 _"Didn't I do the same? I said same hurtful words to her. I can't even imagine the pain she must have felt because of my ego. I don't want to be like him."_

"I didn't know what did he actually do to earn money. He was making progress by leaps and bounds. I was happy but my sixth sense was tingling. I felt something fishy, then one day, his real face revealed and I came to know that he used to make nude videos of women who spent nights with him then he blackmailed them for money by threatening then that if they didn't do as he said, he'll leak all the videos and ruin their life, leaving no option for them but to suicide" she said as she felt disgusting.

Kuon gasped.

 _"Oh God! That was the real reason of her hatred towards me because I did the same as him. I reminded her of that jerk. I'm so glad I didn't make any video or else I would have killed myself for hurting her"_

"I hate myself for loving him. He didn't even know what's the meaning of love. He goes after beauty of body and face. He doesn't even know that beauty comes from heart. If someone loves you because of your face then it isn't love. He's just after you because of your external beauty. That's what he does. He goes after external beauty, ignoring the beauty of heart. He plays with people's life. He is worst than an animal. Even an animal knows to be loyal towards his mate. He has no heart. He's emotionless jerk. I hate myself for feeling anything him. He didn't even deserve to be loved. I wanted to expose him but I was afraid he would do something to my family so I kept quiet, sulking inside. I felt awful for women he blackmailed but I couldn't complain against him. He easily bribed the police and media. No one ever took action against him. I felt devastated knowing that people only care and believe what they see. They don't believe anyone who doesn't possess any power. I was powerless against him so I couldn't do anything so I just cut all of my connections with him"

"That Jerk!" Kuon said as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry Kyoko", suddenly he jumped out of his bed, startling Kyoko and came back with his laptop.

"Here!" he turned on his laptop, attached his USB and placed it in front of her to check.

"There's nothing like that in USB, not even in laptop or in my phone. I did no such thing. I swear to God!" he said as he flipped open his phone for her.

"Your eyes speak truth Hizuri-san, I know you didn't do anything like that. I trust you. Fuwa Shoutaro is billion times worst than you because he feels proud of his wrong doings. He doesn't feel any regret. He doesn't even apologize. He's a cold hearted beast who cares for money and himself only. Even though what you did was unforgivable but you regretted your deeds and felt ashamed. I can see regret in your eyes. I might not be able to forgive you so easily because I'm still hurt but I'll give you a chance. I'll help you to change. I don't want someone else to become like Shoutaro. If you really want to change then I'll help you so I won't leave but you have to promise me you won't play with emotions and hearts of others ever again because there won't be a second chance for you and I always keep my words. No second chance means definitely no second chance" she said looking at his face.

Kuon took some time to sink in what she had said then pulled her to his chest, making her yelp in surprise and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, that's what I need. I promise you that I won't ever disappoint you. I'll finish myself before breaking your trust. I know you are still hurt and angry at me but Thank you for giving me a chance" he was shaking as he let his words out and held her close.

He had find a new hope.

Even though, she was still hurt, even though she didn't forgive him completely just yet, but she gave him a chance to change.

She promised him that she would help him to change. After everything he had done she was still not leaving.

She trusted him that's why she gave him a chance to change and he was willing to do anything in order to win her back.

He knew if he kept his promise and changed himself then one day she would surely come to love him. He had to change himself and she would be all his. She would fall in love with him someday, if he changed himself, his baby would also love him. He would have a perfect loving family one day, he just had to work hard with patience. Magic will happen. She'll come to love him.

He knew it so he was happy because he was now hopeful.

And it was all because of her.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Thanks for all the comments and reviews. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Bundle of thanks to my regular readers. You guys motivate me a lot. Thanks for all the support. Please stay with me. Thank you once again

Till next time

See you soon! Take care and Be Blessed!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-4**

Kuon wrapped his arms around Kyoko's thin frame, pressed her tightly against his broad chest and rubbed circles around her back. She was already exhausted so she dozed off in no time because she didn't have enough energy to protest.

Kuon finally understood. Kyoko never hated him. She hated love because she was heartbroken. She was just defending herself by rejecting his advances because she didn't want to suffer all over again. She didn't need his money, she had nothing to do with his status and she didn't need his protection. She just needed someone who could mend her broken heart. She needed someone who could love her unconditionally, someone who could cherish her and spend whole life with her. She needed someone who didn't treat her as a plaything.

He finally understood everything and guilt ate him. He needed to make things better. He couldn't let her go. She was his only hope. He knew if she left, he won't be able to survive. He won't be same again.

He now knew where to start and what to do with the situation. Kyoko had given him a chance to change and he was ready to do whatever it took to make things right.

He had made up his mind. He had chosen her so he was willing to confess everything, putting his pride and ego aside. He was willing to do everything in his power to replace pain with love. He hoped that one day he could live with her happily but meanwhile he was happy having her by his side. At least she didn't run away. It was something that gave him hope.

As he caressed her hair, he let himself to doze off as well. _"I'll confess everything tomorrow"_ he made up his mind with determination.

XXX

Kyoko woke up, feeling soft mattress against her back. She felt so comfortable that she didn't want to wake up. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. It was lavishly decorated. As if deer caught in headlight, she jolted and sat up at once. She realized that it wasn't Kuon's apartment.

"You are awake? Good morning" came a familiar voice.

Kyoko was startled but she recognized the voice as she finally recalled the events of last night.

She realized that she was at a Mansion which Kuon said he had bought for her.

"You look so beautiful and innocent when you are sleeping" Kuon said with a smile. She averted her eyes as a response.

There was silence between them for a while then Kuon decided he needed to talk. He needed to confess everything to her. It was necessary. He had to do it or else he would lose her forever and he didn't want that. He was ready to take any risk just to make her his.

"Kyoko.." he softly called out as he knelt down beside the bed and gently grabbed the face of his beloved.

Golden eyes stared at his green ones with surprise as he poured his feelings out for her.

"Kyoko, I know what I did is unforgivable but please just hear me out. I was desperate. You don't even know how much I hated myself for the fact that I could only have you by forcing you into that contract as if you were some kind of item that could be paid. I hated what I did back then. I regret everything I did. I was blinded by my false ego. I told myself that I'd rather have your body at least if I couldn't have your heart. I forced myself on you. I hate myself doing that"

He scanned her face the whole time for any reaction only to find pain and unshed tears in her eyes. He wanted to kill himself for causing her pain but he had to continue so he did.

"When you rejected me, you made me mad. I was your boss after all. You were no one to reject me. You had to obey me in any way I desired but you didn't and it pissed me off. I wanted you on your knees, begging me to love you but you never did. I made things difficult for you by giving you extra work. I insulted you purposely. At first, I was happy and satisfied, watching you suffer but then your pain cut my heart into million pieces. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted you all to myself. I don't know what it was that attracted me towards you so badly. I realized that whenever you rejected me, you took away a part of me with you, leaving me empty inside, begging for your attention. I was going crazy with all the desperation and longing. I wanted you. I needed you so badly but I couldn't have you. I kept hearing your pleading voice whenever I lay down to sleep. Your tears crushed my pride and perished my heart. I regret forcing myself on you. You didn't do anything to deserve such cruelty. I want to kill myself. It's all my fault. You did nothing at all. You were innocent the whole time. I misjudged you, blinded by my jealousy. Guilt is eating me alive but Kyoko please believe me, when I say I love you, I really mean it. I know I've messed things up but I regret everything that happened. I just want a chance to change" his voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

Kyoko wanted to look away but she couldn't. She felt tearing up once again by his heart felt confession but she put herself together and tried to muster enough courage and strength to respond to his words.

"I never hated you Hizuri-san. You did nothing back then to deserve my hatred. You were my boss. I was just doing my duty and I didn't like to be frank with anyone out of work. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea that I was doing the boss. I was just defending myself which is probably everyone's right because care is better than cure don't you think?" she looked at him with sad eyes, making him guilty again and continued.

"Come to think of it, it wasn't your fault at all. You didn't force me into that contract. You gave me choice. I needed money for my father's treatment so I agreed. You didn't force yourself on me. It was give and take but Alas, I couldn't save my father. Money can't bring your loved ones back Hizuri-san so money and status aren't everything. A person is known by the character he posses. You have already explained everything so there's nothing for you to apologize for and I have nothing to forgive"

Kuon looked down feeling ashamed. He gritted his teeth to hold back his tears but he failed. Tears just kept coming down.

Watching him cry, Kyoko's heart twisted painfully. With her hand, she lifted his face gently.

"You have already changed Hizuri-san, It takes a lot of courage to admit your mistakes and apologize. Your true tears of regret have killed your ego and you are a new person already. What you did was wrong, no doubt about it. You shouldn't have done that but everyone deserves a second chance so you have one too because you are not as heartless as I thought you were so I'm forgiving you only on one condition that you won't repeat anything you did back then ever again or else…"

Kyoko never got to complete whatever she was saying because Kuon had swallowed her remaining words with his lips.

He kissed her fiercely yet gently, pouring his soul into it. He kissed her as if he was thirsty for ages and she was last drop of water.

 _"You are mine; I won't let you go ever. I'll cherish you forever"_

Without breaking the kiss, he laid her on bed gently and deepened the kiss.

Kyoko gasped as she tried to protest. Kuon took the chance and invaded her mouth, exploring her gently, cherishing her. God! He loved her so much. She always managed to drive him crazy. At first, he didn't know why, but now he did know. It was because he had fallen for her madly and he didn't feel ashamed or bound by his ego to admit it anymore. She was the only one for him.

Kyoko tried to push him away by pressing against his chest with her hand. He parted only when he needed air to breath.

He leaned back to look at her, panting harshly.

"What's wrong?" he asked afraid and confused.

She put a hand over her stomach. "You are so heavy" she managed to whisper.

"...Oh..." he understood what she meant. He forgot that she was pregnant with his baby.

 _"Damn, I always cross my limits when it comes to her. I should be more careful"_

He rolled over at once and laid next to her, pulling her closer.

He took her both hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kyoko I know you are still heartbroken and hurt but can't you try and move on?"

"My heart is closed for love Hizuri-san, I don't know..." but he cut her off in middle.

"Then open your heart for me. Give it to me. I'll treasure it. I swear, I won't let you down. I'll never hurt you ever again like he did. You have given me a chance to change. Now, please give me a chance to love you. You won't ever regret it, I promise you. I'll kill myself before even thinking about hurting you or cheating on you."

"I don't know. I can't stand pain anymore…" she barely spoke.

"Please?" Kuon kept saying without losing hope.

She avoided his intense gaze and looked away.

Putting his thumb under her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"Please Kyoko, I love you and I want you to love me. I want your heart" he said in pleading tone.

His heart raced with anticipation. He didn't want to lose her at any cost.

"Please give me a chance? I can't lose you. You are everything to me" he begged.

"O-OK" she said as she hid her face in his chest.

 _"I don't know if I'm doing right but it's better to have hatred in my heart for Kuon-san or anyone else. I have to move on and forget about Shoutaro. I have a life too. I can't keep on mourning on what he did to me. I don't know if I'll be able to love Kuon-san or not but I'll have to try and move on"_

Happiness burst within his chest. He embraced her lovingly as he scooped her in his arms possessively.

 _"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy Kyoko, you won't regret anything I promise. I'll have a loving family. You'll come to love me so deeply one day. I'll make sure of it. I'll show you depth of my love and my heart belongs to you only"_

XXX

Kyoko found herself seated in a restaurant with Yashiro. After Kuon dropped her back to their apartment and left for his office, she received a call from Yashiro who said he wanted to talk to her about something so now there she was, eager to know what he wanted to talk about.

"What did you want to speak with me Yashiro-san?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything Kyoko-chan, Thanks for coming" they were interrupted as waiter came with their orders.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled with delight when she ate her favorite hamburger steak with egg on top.

Yashiro couldn't help but smile.

"Now, I know why Kuon loves you so much" he smiled again.

"Huh?" Kyoko raised her eyebrow confusingly.

"He fell for your simplicity. You don't hesitate to express your true feelings. I know what he did was wrong but please you are only hope for him. If you left, he would be devastated completely, never to be whole again" He said softy.

Kyoko sighed.

"You really are his best friend, aren't you?" Kyoko gazed at him.

"He's brother to me" He looked at her with soft eyes

"He became cold hearted and distant to everyone after his parents death. He lost his parents in a car crash when he was 10. He had problem in expression of his true feelings but after you came in his life, he completely changed. I've never seen him so happy before in my entire life. He smiles whenever you are around. Your presence has changed him. He had problems trusting people, because everyone was after him because of his money or his status. No one cared about him for him."

Kyoko's eyes saddened after hearing about Kuon's parents death. She swallowed feeling a lump in her throat as she dropped her head down.

"Please be with him, even if you hate him, just don't leave him. He won't be same again if you left" Yashiro pleaded.

Kyoko started at him. What a loyal and caring friend he was.

Kyoko pressed her lips together and was about to reply when Yashiro noticed someone.

He turned to see a man hiding his face behind a menu. The man who was trying to hide himself from them was easily identified by Yashiro because his blond hair could easily be seen over the top of menu. Even if he was wearing a cap, he couldn't trick Yashiro who could recognize him easily from far away.

Yashiro stood up and tore the menu away from Kuon's face. "What the hell are you doing here Kuon? Were you spying on us? I told you that I would talk to her first and then let you know when to come. Don't you have any patience?" Yashiro scolded his friend.

Kyoko gasped in surprise when she saw Kuon.

 _"Did he try to set me up?" Anger flared in her._

"You were taking too long Yashiro!" Kuon yelled in irritation.

"I was just asking her to be with you. I think she isn't over her first date" Yashiro defended himself but regretted for his tongue slip.

"I never dated Shoutaro. I wasn't his type. He never loved me" she said emotionless.

Yashiro's mouth fell open.

"You mean you loved him but you two never dated? It means you two never got intimate…." But he got a smack on his head by Kuon followed by Kyoko.

Kuon pinned him with his deadly glare.

"OW!" What did you do that for? And you hit me Kyoko-chan? I was just asking!" he said, rubbing his smacked head.

"Seriously, I didn't know you were a pervert Yashiro-san, I thought you were decent. Can't people love anyone without being touchy feely? Dating, sleeping around, getting intimate etc…is it the only way in your perception to define love? Geez, you are such a pervert!" she hissed at Yashiro, startling Kuon too when she smacked him as well.

"OW!" Kuon yelled.

"What did I do to earn this from you?" Kuon asked confusingly as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"It's because you are his friend!" she huffed.

"Seriously, you both think same way, no wonder you are best friends" she grabbed her stuff and dashed out, leaving both of them alone in shock.

"Kuon, your wife left you!" Yashiro shouted in Kuon's ear making him yelp.

"Don't yell in my ear Yashiro!" Kuon was still in shock of what he had heard.

 _"She never dated Fuwa? He never loved her? That Jerk!"_

"Go after her!" Yashiro yelled again only to receive a smack from Kuon again.

XXX

Kyoko stormed down the street, towards the train station. She was furious.

"What the hell do they think I am, perverts!" she slowed down a bit.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind as she was lifted against a hard and warm body. She froze but recognized the cologne. She immediately recognized who had enveloped her.

Kuon stroked his face against her hair gently as he whispered in her ear softly.

"Mrs Hizuri, would you like to go out on a date with your husband?"

XXX

I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.

Till next time. Take Care, Be Blessed!

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It is an AU story.

 **A/N:** I am back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for being a great support. Stay with me till the end. I don't have much time to write because of my busy schedule. I have exams coming up next month so other stories will be updated when my exams are over. I won't abandon any of my stories and new stories will be posted for skip beat after completing all four stories in process. Thank you for your patience.

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-5**

Kuon held his breath as he waited for her answer. He felt like thousand needles pricking his fragile heart when Kyoko didn't answer. She kept quiet.

His heart was drowning. _"Why did I ask her that? I've ruined everything. She won't talk to me now"_ His arms tightened around her. He didn't expect her answer because she was too quiet but when she spoke he thought he could die at that very moment.

Kyoko turned around slowly to face him. Kuon was staring intensely at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes" Kyoko whispered making him freeze in place.

"W-What did you say?" He thought he had hearing issues.

Kyoko blushed brightly. "I said yes" she replied timidly.

 _"She said yes? So I didn't imagine it? I didn't hear her wrong? She actually agreed to go out with me?" he felt like his heart was about to explode with happiness._

In an instant, he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to giggle. He was overjoyed.

After a while he let her feet touch the ground again and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go then shall we?" Kuon chirped as he held her hand and led her where he had parked his car.

Kyoko silently followed him. _"He is this happy just because I agreed for a date? What about work? What about Yashiro-san? He should have at least informed him."_ She glanced at Kuon who seemed as if he wanted to jump up and down like a little kid. His happiness was visible on his face.

Weather was very pleasant. Cool breeze was blowing. Sky was cloudy. It was perfect day for Kuon to spend time with his beloved.

They went to a lavish restaurant. After having their meal, they went to an amusement park. Kuon didn't rush. He wanted to enjoy every single moment with her which he did. He was practically on cloud nine. It was best day for him.

They were sitting on a bench in the park, when Kuon gave her hand a gentle squeeze "Thank you" he muttered.

Kyoko nodded, looking at him.

Kyoko found this Kuon completely another person. He was totally someone else. He wasn't frustrated, arrogant or angry manipulative man anymore. He had changed into kind and considerate person who had smile on his face all the time. Kyoko's heart started beating faster when she looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked smiling when he noticed her staring at him.

Kyoko was startled. She immediately averted her gaze when she realized that she had been caught red handed by him while looking.

"N-No, i-it's nothing" she stammered. her heart beat raced once again.

"Tell me please" he said softly. "You were looking at me" he didn't want to tease or embarrass her. He just wanted to ask what she was thinking.

Kyoko sighed.

"I was just thinking that any woman could fall for you if you tried to show them your real-self. Please don't hide your kind nature. You look so innocent when you smile. It suits you so well." Kyoko didn't want to reveal her true thoughts but she couldn't control her tongue slip and subconsciously told him whatever she was truly thinking.

Kuon's breath hitched. His eyes were wide with shock. His hand moved forward to cup her cheek.

 _"Oh No, this is bad. I shouldn't have said that to him"_

"Will you fall for me if I do so?" flood of emotions rushed inside him.

"Love? Falling for someone? Love isn't for me. I'm worthless." she let out a chocked laugh as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

 _"Oh no, I have hurt her again. Damn it!" Kuon cursed himself under his breath._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm such an idiot. No matter how hard I try to make you smile, I somehow end up hurting you all over again" he whispered sadly.

Kyoko sniffed. Tears she was trying to hold back fell down as her terrible past hit her again.

 _"Damn me, why did I say that? She will hate me now. I should think before speaking" Kuon was mad at himself._

He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her tears away but he didn't dare. He had already ruined her mood. How he wished he could just wipe away all of her sadness and replace it with happiness but he knew he himself was responsible for enhancement of her sufferings. He had treated her inhumanly. He had said terrible things to her which he didn't even mean to. How he wished that he could take back everything he had said, change everything he had done to her but he knew he had screwed up everything but despite of everything he had done to her, she still gave him second chance. Even if she forgave him one day, he won't be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life. His cruel words were sharper than stab of a sword's blade. His words were bitter cold. He was dying inside because of guilt and shame.

Kyoko started sobbing, breaking his heart. Unable to take it anymore, he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

Kyoko cried, clutching his shirt, burying her face in his chest. Kuon felt so helpless. He was there with her yet he couldn't do anything to relieve her pain.

Her tears were like sharp daggers, penetrating deeper and deeper into his heart.

 _"Oh God, Kyoko please stop crying. Why am I so stupid? Why can't I make her smile? She always suffers on my account"_

"I'm so sorry please don't cry" he repeated as he tried to comfort her.

When Kyoko calmed down, she pulled away from him, mumbling apology for her behavior . Kuon's heart ached when he saw her tears streaked face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" he looked so sad.

"Please don't apologize. It's not your fault. I just remembered something from my past" Kyoko replied in a heavy tone

"Oh…" Kuon's face fell. _"She's thinking about that jerk again"_

"I was sixteen years old when Shoutaro called me all of a sudden and told me he wanted to talk to me urgently. When I went there, he told me he was breaking up with me. When I asked him reason, he told me he got tired of me because I was plain and boring and he wanted to be with someone beautiful"

"I'm dumping you. It's over. Get out of my life. I don't need you anymore. You are worthless." that's what he said to me. Kyoko felt pain increasing in her heart as she recalled her past events.

"My heart was broken but it shattered further when I saw him kissing someone else in the middle of street. He had been doing it I don't know for how long behind my back. I loved him with all my heart but he didn't take a second to crush it. All I ever wanted was just to be with him. That was meaning of love for me, just to have him by my side but he wanted something else. He made fun of my love, my emotions. He used me for his benefit and when he was done. He threw me away. I was hurt. I felt suffocating. I didn't want to love anyone ever again so I hid my heart deep inside me. Closed it, never to open it for anyone again" her tears started to flow down again but she wiped them away roughly.

Kuon's head jerked up to look at her in pure shock. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

 _"Who the hell that jerk thinks he is? He is so dead!"_ Kuon vowed inwardly.

Kuon wiped her tears gently.

"Thank you for telling me Kyoko" he kissed her forehead as he spoke.

"That bastard is wrong. You are the most beautiful person I have met in my entire life. You have a heart of gold" he said kissing both of her eyes.

"I was wrong. I never meant anything I said. I'm so sorry. I was jealous. I was desperate. I was mad at you for rejecting me but now I know better why you did that because you were already hurt. I wanted revenge that's why I insulted you over and over again. I'm so sorry. I wish I had never said those cruel words. I can't change the past but I'm determined to change the present to make our future better. You are beautiful Kyoko. You are kindhearted. You are an amazing person, hardworking and talented" he said kissing her right cheek.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. You are my life. I want to spend my entire life with you. Just having you by my side is enough for me. I won't be alone again because I have you. You are my family" He kissed her left cheek.

"Forget everything what that jerk said. He isn't worthy of your tears. Don't waste your precious tears for a scoundrel like him. He was blind not to see the depth of your love. I can't see you crying but I'm somehow relieved to know that he has no value in your life any longer and you are a part of my family and my life now" he said kissing the tip of her nose and her chin.

Kuon looked into her golden eyes which were full of surprise. Kyoko could believe how gentle he was being. It was as if the old cruel Kuon had died, replaced by kindhearted Kuon who could never even think of hurting someone. Kyoko was in awe.

"Kyoko, I want to announce our marriage. I want the whole world to know that we are married. I want the whole world to know that I belong to you only. I want proper wedding ceremony for us. Will you allow me to have you as my lawfully wedded wife properly? Will you give me a chance to make you mine in front of everyone? Will you allow me to erase memories of pain and fill our lives with love and happiness? Will you accept this worthless man as your husband? Will you make me valuable by being my lawfully wedded wife?" Kuon asked cupping her face with both hands. His heart was beating louder than drum in anticipation.

Kyoko's heart pounded crazily. He had never spoken so softly like that. She could see sincerity in his eyes.

"I…" she tried to speak but words got stuck. She couldn't utter a word. She closed her eyes tightly.

Kuon's eyes saddened. He looked down, suppressing the pain he felt in his chest. He felt like crying.

 _"She doesn't want me. She has all rights to reject me after what I have done_ " his heart doomed in despair.

"I'm sorry Kyoko for everything. I understand if you don't want me in your life anymore. No one can forgive a sinner like me. After everything I've done, there's no way you can forgive me. I think losing you is the worst punishment I can ever get. I'm sorry again for not being suitable for you. It's all my fault" despite of his immense self control, Kuon's voice cracked. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

Kyoko was beyond shocked.

 _"Why is he apologizing again and again? I've already forgiven him for that. Didn't I give him second chance? This is a total new Kuon in front of me."_

He looked like a lost kid, who had lost his everything in a tragedy.

He looked into her eyes for the last time before looking away. He knew it was over for him. He was rejected once again and it was all his fault to begin with. He didn't have any right to complain.

"I would love to marry a great person like you. It will be my honor to be your wife Hizuri Kuon" Kyoko said as she placed a gentle hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

Kuon's heart threatened to stop. His eyes went round. He was dumbfounded. His jaw almost hit the floor.

"H-How can you…? Do you really….?" he didn't recognize his own voice.

Kyoko smiled.

"I've forgiven you wholeheartedly because you killed your ego and apologized sincerely. I gave you a second chance because you wanted to change and you did change for better. Look into my eyes Hizuri-san, do you see any hatred in my eyes for you?" she said softly. Kuon knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't cunning at all.

"I forgive you" she said again.

Kuon thought he was dreaming. It couldn't be real. It could never be. How could she accept a filthy person like him so easily? It was just too good to be true. But if it was a dream then he didn't want to wake up.

Seeing uncertainty in his eyes, Kyoko spoke again.

"I'll marry you Kuon, Although we are already married but yes I'll marry you"

 _"It can't be. It just can't be. She can't say yes to me or can she? Did she really say yes? Am I really that much lucky? God must be so kind to send her in my life. I'll treasure her forever. Thank you God for bestowing your blessings upon me and sending an angel to save me. I'm forever grateful"_

As if struck by light, Kuon threw his arms around her and pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. A soft gasp escaped Kyoko's mouth which drove him crazy. His body lit up with desire making him insane. Her lips were so soft. He wanted to devour her right away. He wanted to bury himself in her, removing all distances between them but he knew he couldn't do so. He had to take everything slow for her. She was scared of love. He had to win her heart in order to make her his. He had to win her respect and trust. He knew he could do this because now he had regained faith and hope which he had lost long ago.

He pulled away reluctantly when he needed air to breath.

"Say my name again" he commanded while panting hard. Kyoko's face was bright red.

"Kuon…" she whispered.

Kuon's eyes turned dark. He kissed her again, this time more deeply, leaving her breathless.

"This is the first time you've said my name. I love you so much" he confessed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Kyoko returned his hug and patted his back awkwardly.

 _"If life didn't give me any happiness then at least I can give him happiness in any way I can. He's trying so hard to compensate everything. I shouldn't break his heart. He looks so happy and hopeful and that's enough for me. My own desire doesn't matter. If I can bring happiness in his life and change him into a better person then I'll do it. Life is meant to be living for others. I'm giving him a chance for my baby. The baby deserves to be with his or her father." Kyoko thought in her mind._

Kuon hugged her tightly.

She was his heart.

She was his soul.

She was his life. He couldn't survive without her. He was overjoyed after being accepted by her.

He couldn't lose the chance of making everything up to her. He had made up his mind to win her heart completely. He knew he could do it because she was with him.

Kuon looked like he was going to burst with happiness. His face was glowing.

Kuon pulled away a little bit to look into her eyes and gave her a soft peck on lips as he said "Thank you my beloved. You have made me happiest man on earth. I'll do anything to make you and our baby happy. I can't express my feelings right now. You saved me from my own darkness. I love you. I'll keep loving you till death. No one can ever break us apart. I give you my words that today the old heartless Kuon dies forever, giving rebirth to a man worthy for your love. I'll do everything to make you fall in love with me. Now, let's go my love. We have to inform Yashiro and Lory that we are going to have our wedding ceremony tomorrow." Kuon couldn't stop grinning.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

Till next time. Take Care.

See you soon. Be Blessed. If you have time then leave a comment and let me know what you think. I hope you like the chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters

 **A/N** **:** Hi everyone, I'm back. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to my regular readers for continues support. I'm forever grateful to you all. You guys don't even know how much your encouragements mean to me. You all are amazing,

Thank you all for supporting me.

 **Love is Worship  
**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 _Koun threw his prey on bed and pinned her down with his hard body. Kyoko winced. Kuon didn't give her a chance to protest and crashed his lips upon hers. He kissed her aggressively, ignoring all of her pleadings. It was as if he had become deaf to hear her cries, blind to see her tears and mute to respond to her. He was like an wild animal tearing up his prey and feasting on its flesh._

 _"L-Let go Hizuri-san, I-It hurts. P-Please no more..." Kyoko tried desperately to push him away using all of her strength but her predator was too strong. He didn't even budge and held her firmly in place, tightening his hold on her._

 _Kuon swallowed her pleadings with his hungry lips and didn't let her say a word of protest. When he needed some air to breath, he pulled away from her and shot a deadly glare at her as he let his rage out on her._

 _"Why are you acting so innocent? I didn't force you to be in bed with me. I paid you the amount of your choice so I'll have the pleasure of my choice so stop crying. Don't pretend to be innocent in front of me. I know exactly what kind of girl you are. You were just playing hard to get. I thought you were different but I was wrong. You are a shameless slut like all other women who didn't hesitate to throw themselves underneath me for the sake of money. I didn't know it was so easy to sleep with you in exchange of some money. You finally decided to gave in because I paid you as per your desire_ _" He hissed at her._

 _Kyoko looked at him with shock. Her eyes were full of sadness but it didn't seem to effect the man before her even one bit. He was too heartless to take any notice of her pain. Tears started to run down from her eyes and she closed her eyes feeling completely helpless._

 _"Yes, after sleeping with her, I won't feel anything for her. I'll get over her easily. She won't affect me so much after that. I'll be free from her obsession. She won't haunt my senses anymore" Kuon thought in his mind as he entered her with one rough thrust. Kyoko shrieked in pain, her nails digging into his skin._

 _Kuon lost his control completely, devouring the innocent beauty trapped underneath him. His desire for her reached to its highest level and he lost his senses to think clearly, letting all of his longing, frustration and desire for her to take over him._ _ _His whole body was burning._ His heart was aching to touch her, to bury himself in her so that no one could ever have her again. He marked her 'his' leaving no place for anybody else. He was beyond satisfied. He won't let anyone touch her ever again. She belonged to him only._

 _After gaining what he wanted, Kuon landed over her, panting heavily. He was smirking evilly. He got what he wanted. He held her closer to him and kissed her passionately one last time before smirking once more, looking at her.  
_

 _"I don't know how many men slept with you in the past, but remember it will only be me starting from today to the rest of your life. You belong to me only" He wiped her tears with his thumb and growled in disgust when she sniffed._

 _"You must have enjoyed it too so please don't make me lose my temper again by bluffing me with your tears. You have 'entertained' so many men before. It's your job right? You work in the bar to sell yourself to others for money so I bought you for a life time. If you can sleep with them then why can't you sleep with me? Your black magic of fake innocence is not gona work on me anymore" he threw a look of hatred towards her._

 _Kyoko's heart was crushing with each of his word. The impact was so strong. His words were bitter cold and full of hatred. She knew he was strict and cold towards her but she had never thought he could be that heartless and emotionless. It crushed her to the core. What did he think she was? A slut? That's it? Any girl could sleep with a random man just for sake of some money? Was that his opinion about all women? What kind of man he was to take advantage of other people's helplessness? She wanted to shout, to cry out loud, to let out her frustration and misery but she wasn't allowed to do so. She couldn't do it in front of that man._

 _Using all of her control Kyoko held her tears back but failed as few tears slipped down her cheeks as she whispered quietly._

 _"I...I am a virgin. I didn't sleep with anyone in my entire life. You are the first man who's ever touched me." Kyoko said between her sobs and Kuon's blood froze._

 _She's... She's a virgin...? but I thought...? then his gaze fell upon blood stained sheets._

 _"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!" Kuon cursed himself as realization hit him. But it was too late to go back because the damage was already done._

XXX

"Do you Hizuri Kuon take Mogami Kyoko as your lawfully wedded wife?" Kuon heard the priest say and was pulled out of his thoughts.

He looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of him in white bridal gown. His heart skipped a beat when Kyoko smiled at him lightly. He felt sharp pain rising in his chest when he looked at her. He used all of his professionalism not to cry in front of everyone and create a scene there. He quickly composed himself and nodded with a genuine smile.

"I do"

"Do you Mogami Kyoko take Hizuri Kuon as your lawfully wedded husband?" Priest's voice echoed once more.

 _"Please say yes, Please say yes" Kuon prayed in his heart._

Kyoko looked at her now husband and saw the sadness in his eyes. She smiled at him once more and nodded.

"I do"

Kuon let out a breath of relief, he was holding for so long. He feared for her rejection. Even if she agreed to marry him. He still had his doubts and prayed desperately in his heart not to be rejected by the woman he loved.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announced to everyone's delight.

Koun turned to Kyoko and lifted her veil. His finger aligned her chin so that their eyes were locked. Kuon's heart was beating crazily. He moved forward and his lips touched hers softly. He expected her not to respond but when she kissed him back, his heart lit up with happiness. He kissed her so tenderly that she could barely feel his touch. The kissed lasted for few seconds before Kuon pulled away, grinning widely.

Everyone cheered for them. Lory was in tears. He was dumbstruck when Kuon announced out of nowhere that he wanted to marry Kyoko and within a day. He couldn't believe what he had heard. When he realized that Kuon was serious, he happily made all arrangements for their marriage.

It was a bittersweet moment for Lory. He couldn't believe his son was finally in love. Watching his children getting married, he couldn't control his tears and let them flow freely as he cheered and clapped for them with so much delight.

Cameras went wild. There were reporters inside as well as outside the church, witnessing and capturing the blissful moment of Japan's most desirable and handsome man.

After they were announced husband and wife officially, Kuon and Kyoko made their way outside the church, walking hand in hand, leaving people in awe.

As soon as the reporters saw them coming, they approached them. One of the reporters held the mic up for Kuon as she as asked him question.

"Congratulations on your marriage. Is this lovely lady the reason why you remained a bachelor for so long? How do you feel after being with a woman of your dreams Hizuri-san?"

A light blush decorated Kuon's face and made him more handsome and adorable in front of everyone's eye who wished to be in Kyoko's place.

"My happiness is visible on my face. My face is glowing so definitely I am feeling myself the most luckiest man right now to have her with me for the rest of my life. I can never ask for anything else because she's everything I need" he smiled warmly and the reporter blushed.

"You finally decided to tie a knot. She is very lucky woman to have you. We wish you good luck for your married life. May you have a blessed married life full of happiness" the reporter said as she smiled at the bride and groom.

Kuon couldn't stop grinning. He didn't let go of Kyoko's hand. He was on cloud nine. His heart was bursting with happiness. He spoke ever so gently, displaying his true feelings for his beloved.

"I decided to tie a knot because she's my perfect match. She completed me. She's the other part of my heart. I'm nothing without her. I'm the one who's lucky to have her in my life. She's magical. My heart dances with joy whenever she's around. She makes me feel safe and warm so I would like to thank my wife Hizuri Kyoko to accept me in her life and making me the happiest person alive. I hope I'll be able to make her happy because she's the reason of my life. She's my guardian angel who came in my life and changed me into a better person, accepted me with my flaws and forgave me for my mistakes. I'm forever grateful to her. I can never breath in peace without you so thank you Kyoko for being with me" Kuon's eyes showed love for his love lady as he spoke so softly, turning to her, making other people, especially women envious of her.

Kyoko's face was changing colors at his complements and praise. She was turning pink to tomato red back and forth. Her heart was thumping wildly. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was feeling so embarrassed yet so warm at his words.

"The reporter blushed again now from head to tow and avoided meeting Kuon's eyes . "I didn't know you were so romantic. I thought you were just a workaholic who lacked romantic feelings"

"I thought so too until I met her" Kuon stated smiling taking lots of hearts away.

"Well good luck to you Hizuri-san. We wish you two have a bright future together" the reporter wished them for the last time before Kuon and Kyoko bid them good bye, got into their car and drove away to their house.

XXX

News of Kuon's marriage was spreading like fire in the forest. All TV channels and news channels were broadcasting their marriage ceremony. Media went crazy as well as the people in Japan. They were happy for their most desirable man and gave him their blessings and wishes but millions of hearts were also broken because the handsome hunk, the heartthrob of Japan was now off the market. He belonged to someone else now. But the news wasn't pleasant for everyone.

Somewhere in Japan, Sho was burning with anger. He threw the remote, hitting the TV screen and breaking the poor thing.

"How can she marry that good for nothing pin head pretty boy? Doesn't she know that she belongs to me? How can she let another man touch her? I'm the one who's allowed to touch her. I'll kill her and that bastard. Who does she thinks she is? If I can't have her then no one can. I'll show her her right place. It's all Mimori's fault. If she had not suggested me to dump Kyoko to win her love then none of this could never have ever happened! Just you wait Kyoko. I won't give you up. I'll never let him have you. I'll kill him. If I can't have you then I won't let him have you either. Just you wait!" Sho growled in rage as he punched the nearest approachable thing.

XXX

Please read and review. See you soon. Take Care and Be Blessed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters

 **A/N** **:** Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Love is Worship  
**

 **Chapter 7**

Sho was pissed off. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted to let his anger out. He destroyed his whole room in frustration.

"How can she marry him? Didn't she love me then how can she move forward and give up on me? She vowed her eternal love to me. She was devoted to me then why? Why? Is he better than me? What is so special about that jerk? She's my property. I'll tell her where she belongs!" he shouted in disgust as he called his manager to fetch information about Kyoko's whereabouts.

"I'll find you Kyoko no matter where you are. You belong to me. I won't let him have you. I'll kill that scum. You are mine. I am coming to get you. Wait for me."

XXX

Kyoko was in turmoil. Ever since they entered the Mansion, Kuon excused himself saying that he had something to do and that he would be back shortly. Kyoko availed this time alone and changed into her light night gown. She was seriously surprised by Kuon's changed behavior. The ever so cold hearted Kuon had been replaced by a gentle man she was afraid of. She had no problem with the strict and heartless Kuon but this changed Kuon was a problem for her fragile heart. She feared to fall for his gentleness. He was making her feel so special. He did what he had promised her. He had changed himself completely. He had crossed all the boundaries to try and make her happy and that was what troubling her heart the most.

Kyoko sat on the bed resting her head against the bed head and closed her eyes. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she tried to fight with her overwhelming emotions.

 _"He is trying so hard Kyoko. Don't break his heart. Don't you remember how hard you tried to win Sho's love but what did he do to you? He rejected you bluntly without even giving second thoughts to your devotion towards him. Do you want to do the same with Kuon? He hurt you. He made countless mistakes but didn't he apologize sincerely and now you can feel the difference yourself. He isn't the same person anymore so don't hurt him by ignoring his attempts like Sho did to you. Even so you can't love him romantically but you can respect his feelings at least right? Don't snatch his hope from him. He is so happy. If you treated him awfully, he would be heartbroken and lose his smile. Be kind Kyoko, don't push him away. Respect his feelings, just like father taught you to treat people with respect" Kyoko's inner voice guided her._

She sighed.

"I don't know what to do" she mumbled to herself. "He is being so kind and I am afraid of him right now. My heart can't take this kindness anymore. What should I do baby? she whispered putting her hand over her stomach.

XXX

unknown to Kyoko, Kuon's condition was worst than hers. He was nervous like hell. He excused and locked himself in another room which was right next to their room.

He was trying to compose himself but unfortunately he was unable to do so. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to touch her. His breathing was abnormal. His mind was senseless. He was in a fix and didn't know how to handle the situation. Everything went so well all thanks to Lory. He arranged everything he needed for their marriage. All of their stuff was moved and well settled to their new home. Lory had also bought new wardrobe collection for both of them. Kuon was beyond grateful to Lory for all of his help and arrangements in just one day. Lory was truly magical. He could do anything in just blink of an eye. Nothing was impossible for Lory.

 _"OK, calm down Kuon. Don't let your emotions take over you. You know she needs rest right? So don't try to make same mistakes like you did before. You need to give her time so that she can trust you. You have already messed up a lot. Don't increase her sufferings anymore. Don't you dare force yourself on her you horny old bastard! Be polite. It's new beginning for you. You have to tell her everything about you before you begin your new life with her. She may hate you for the rest of your life after knowing the truth about you but it is necessary to tell her everything. You can't keep secrets from your own wife. She deserves to know how much cursed you are and what kind of beast is hidden inside you. You can't hide your true-self from her anymore. Go tell her and don't you dare try to do anything inappropriate to her" Kuon's mind scolded him._

He balled his hands into tight fists and clenched his jaw. He didn't want her to hate him but he had no choice. He had to tell her about his past or else he would feel guilty for deceiving her.

"You won't forgive me and run away from me anytime sooner. No one forgave me for what I did in the past. They all hated me. Tina hated me. She cursed me. You would do the same Kyoko and I can't bear it but I don't have any choice either. I have to tell you. I have to start all over again. It's my first step towards your heart. I just hope you won't hate me too much to run away from me at once. I love you so much Kyoko, I won't be able to survive if you left" A lonely tear escaped his eyes as he mumbled his words to silent room.

XXX

Kyoko opened her eyes and sat up straight when she heard the door opening and closing with a soft click. Her heart started jumping painfully. Kuon gave a soft smile as he approached her and took his seat beside her.

"Hey" Kuon said nervously looking at her as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hey" Kyoko answered with a tint of blush as her heart began to race more wildly than it was before.

"A-are you OK? A-are you tired?" Despite of being in so much control, Kuon couldn't help but stutter. He tried his level best not to look at her beautiful face but he failed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was captivating.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she whispered softly.

 _"Damn! What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? I don't even know what to say. She is my Kyoko so there is no need to be so embarrassed. Get a grip Kuon. I am in living hell right now"_

Despite of being so composed in front of her. Kuon was shaking internally. His heartbeat was betraying him.

 _"I love you so much Kyoko, Please don't hate me too much to leave me at once. Please listen to me whatever I have to say first and then decide"_

His hold on her hand tightened as he struggled with his mind on how to tell her the truth without making her hate him so much. He was at loss of words. He struggled to choose the right words to reveal himself.

"K-Kyoko, I..." he tried to speak but words got stuck in his throat. He was avoiding to meet her eyes and constantly looking down as he tried desperately to speak.

Kyoko sensed his trouble and squeezed his hand a little in encouragement.

"What is it? Are you OK?" she asked softly.

Kuon gulped and dared to look at her.

 _"OK Kuon, It's time to tell her. Relax, breath in, breath out. here it goes" Kuon tried with all his might to regain control over his misery. He inhaled and then exhaled deeply before opening his heart to her._

"Kyoko... Thank you for accepting me as your husband. Thank you for giving me another chance to start all over again. There is something you should know about me before we start our lives together. I know I should not trouble you at such time but I don't want to keep secrets from you. I'm afraid that I might lose you forever after revealing my true-self but you deserve to know. Please listen to me till the end and I beg you not to run away at once from me" he begged in a trembling tone, looking at her. Kyoko's heart wrenched tightly.

Sadness was visible in his eyes and face expression. He looked like he was in so much pain. Kyoko didn't know why he was so sad all of a sudden. He was so happy and couldn't stop grinning all the time when they got married then what happened to him? Why was he acting so strange again? She couldn't get it.

In order to remove his tension, Kyoko gave him a warm smile, and covered his hand that was already holding her right hand firmly with her another ones.

"I'll listen to everything you have to say. Don't worry I won't run away. I will be right here by your side" she said politely, which gave his poor heart some hope.

He smiled at her weakly before looking down again.

He sighed.

"I...I am a murderer. I am the cause of my best friend's death. He died when I was fifteen. H-his blood is on my shoulders" Kuon confessed sadly, looking at everything in the room but her.

Kyoko gasped audibly giving him nearly a heart attack. He tensed.

 _"She already hates me" he laughed at himself inwardly._

Kuon didn't dare to look at her. When she didn't say a word he thought it was better to continue.

"When I was 10, my parents were out on a business trip. It was my birthday. They were always so busy with their work that they hardly managed to spend some time with me. I always wanted to spend as much time as I could with them but my desire never came true. They were too busy to be with me but on my birthday, I always waited for them to come home and greet me. Whenever I asked them to be with me they just made an excuse that they were doing all that hard work just for me so that I could have a carefree future. They didn't know that all I ever wanted was them not money but they never understood me. As I got more lonely, I got more frustrated. On that day or should I say on my unfortunate birthday, I waited for them as usual to come home and celebrate my birthday with me or at least greet me but they never came. On their way back home, they got into an accident and died on the spot. I didn't know that. I waited and waited. I was awake all night in a hope for them to come but all of my hopes were shattered when I was informed the next day about their death. My heart broke. I wish I were with them. Why did they leave me behind? I couldn't live with them but couldn't I die along with them? Why was God being so cruel to me? I only wanted one wish to be granted. I wanted my parents attention. I wanted their love then why was the only thing I ever wanted was snatched away from me forever? Was I too bad that even God hated me?" Kuon was on verge of tears and so was Kyoko.

Kyoko's heart broke watching him in so much pain.

 _"Deep down he possess heart of a kid. I know exactly how it feels to be without parents. Parents teach us everything but unfortunately they don't teach us how to live without them" Kyoko felt sad for him. Without realizing what she was doing, her hand moved forward to caress his now wet cheeks._

"It's OK. I'm here. Don't cry. You are a man you know, and a man is always strong. Be brave. I am here with you. You are not alone anymore."

Kuon's head jerked up to look at her. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how gently she was looking at him. "I know, Thanks" he said and continued further after taking deep breath to calm himself down.

"I distanced myself from everyone after that and closed my heart completely. I had no friends at school either. People just approached me for my money. They never cared about me. They cared about my status. They wanted to be with me because I was a big shot and I hated that. I was bullied at school for my mixed heritage. They called me a beast, an alien. They mocked me all the time and said I didn't belong there because I was impure. They made fun of my green eyes and my feature. They hated me because I wasn't pure. I had mixed blood"

"So you aren't pure Japanese?" Kyoko said out loud more than she meant to then slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake. She immediately apologized to him.

"Ah... I'm sorry for cutting you off in the middle. I didn't mean to..." she whispered softly. She felt tongue tied.

Kuon was stunned. "Why are you apologizing? It's all right. Yes I'm not pure Japanese but my father was. He was born in Kyoto. My mother was Russian so that makes me half Japanese and half Russian. I was born in America but Lory brought me here in Japan after the mishap of my friend's death to give me a new start. I had given up all hopes. I didn't want to live anymore. I couldn't forgive myself for Rick's death. He was the only one who accepted me and befriended me regardless of my family status but my friendship caused him death. He encouraged me to fight back for my rights. He taught me everything and then one day, when I was running after a bunch of boys to beat them up, he ran after me to stop me and got hit by a car. He instantly died. He was right there lying on the road, covered in blood and lifeless. I couldn't do anything to save him. He was gone. His newly wedded wife blamed me. She cursed me and called me a murderer. She was right. I destroyed her family. I took Rick away from her. She had just started her life with him but I made her widow. I brought Rick pain only. He died because of me. I was a murderer exactly as she said. I didn't deserve to live. I wish I had never been born" Kuon was now literally crying but he wasn't looking at Kyoko. His gaze was fixed down at Kyoko's hand.

meanwhile Kyoko was frozen in place. His words were roaming around her mind.

 _"I wish I had never been born. I caused someone death. I'm a murderer" That was what she herself thought throughout her life._

Kyoko couldn't get over the pain she was feeling. Her heart was aching. Shock of his past had completely paralyzed her to react.

 _"I didn't know you were in so much pain. I am sorry for treating you so badly Hizuri-san. That was the real reason behind your cold and rough behavior. I shouldn't have misbehaved with you I'm sorry"_

While Kyoko fought with her guilt, Kuon waited with a broken heart for her to get up and run away. _"She hates me. She'll never accept me. It's all over for me"_ Kuon hung his head feeling defeated and wounded when all of a sudden he felt himself being pulled in a soft and a warm embrace.

"I am so sorry for treating you so badly. I didn't know you were suffering so much and yet I misbehaved with you and called you names. I cursed you. I am sorry. Please forgive me" Kyoko repeated while crying, holding him tightly.

Kuon was dumbfounded when he heard her apologizing to him again. To him it felt like a dream. May be it was just an illusion. Was he seeing things? Was he drunk? After revealing his monster-self to her, she was doing what? Hugging him and and on top of everything she was apologizing to him? He was definitely asleep because it could never be true. His Kyoko was hugging him willingly? He could die happily.

Recovering from his shock, Kuon returned the hug and pulled her even more closer, nuzzling her hair.

"No need to apologize Kyoko. Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be ashamed for treating you inhumanly. No matter what I shouldn't have treated you the way I did"

Kyoko's hand moved up to stroke his soft hair, comforting his broken soul. "I'm a murderer too Hizuri-san, that makes us even. So your past has no effect on me"

Kuon felt his heart strings being pulled. He pulled away from her reluctantly to look at her face with wide eyes. "What? What are you talking about Kyoko?" He asked her in disbelief.

She gazed at him with tear filled eyes and spoke with heart crushing voice. "My mother died because of me. I'm a murderer too just like you are. I destroyed my family too. I broke my parents apart. I'm despicable and a monster just like you are. I killed my mother."

Kuon's mouth was agape. "What are you saying Kyoko? It can't be. A person like you can never kill..." but Kyoko cut him off in the middle by placing a finger on his lips as she shared her secret with him.

"My father fell in love with my mother when he was in middle school. My mother disliked him at first but he never gave up. She was his dream to pursue. He treated her gently even though she was cold and harsh towards him. He kept on trying and succeeded in winning her heart. They both became lawyers and got married. My father's dream came true. He got the woman of his dreams. He was beyond happy. They lived a blissful life for one year. They were inseparable. It was until I came in their life. The doctor told my mother that she had complications and she needed to abort the baby or else she won't be able to survive but my mother decided to keep me. She wanted to give me birth because my father was so happy when he heard about my mother being pregnant. She didn't want to hurt him. She kept me and hid what doctor had told her from him. After I was born, my mother managed to survive but she fell seriously ill. She couldn't even get up from bed. When my father came to know about my mother's condition and her approaching death. He scolded her. He said he didn't want any child. He could survive being childless but he could never survive without her. He was angry. I know he never meant to hate me and he never did. He brought me up with great love and care but he loved my mother more than anything. She was his reason to live. Even my mother kept me closer to her heart. They loved me unconditionally. I was their bond but I also was the reason of their separation. I broke them apart. I was like an eclipse to their blessed life. When I turned 6, mother couldn't fight her illness anymore and died taking away father's will to live with her but he forced himself to live for my sake. He never accused me for anything but I knew better. I was the reason why mother died. If only I had never been born then mother..." she broke down, stabbing Kuon's heart who tried his best to comfort her but her tears didn't seem to stop. He held her tightly, trying to soothe her pain but it wasn't much effective.

"Shhh... don't cry love. It was never your fault. You didn't know about your mother's condition. It was her decision to give you birth because you were so dear to her. She loved you so much that she didn't even care about her own life. Your mother was a darling and so are you. You aren't and you can never be a murderer" Kuon tried to console her who was constantly crying. He rested her head against his chest and ran his hand through her hair in order to reduce her pain while kissing her head lightly.

Kyoko cried her eyes out being in Kuon's embrace. She let her guilt and pain wash away. Somehow Kuon's soft whispers were comforting her. When she felt better, she leaned back and wiped her tears away.

Kuon looked at her with concern when she averted her gaze from him.

"I know I didn't kill her purposely but I still feel responsible for her death. They could have a long wonderful life if only I were never born. I feel so guilty. She could have just aborted me. Why did she risk her life like that for me? Father died because he couldn't bear her loss. He never truly smiled after her death. Her grief took away his life. The grief which my birth caused him. I'm the reason of my parents death." Tears started to pool up in her eyes again and Kuon felt so helpless because he didn't know how to take her pain away.

Putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her face up and their eyes met. "It's not your fault. You aren't responsible for anything. I love you more than anything. My love and respect for you has increased. You are amazing" he told her in softest tone and wiped her tears gently.

They looked into each other eyes for a long time then Kyoko spoke cupping his face in her hands, making him freeze in surprise.

"It's not your fault either Hizuri-san. What's meant to be happen, happens anyway. Life or death is not in anyone's control. You love your friend genuinely that's why you are feeling guilty about a crime you never even committed but you don't have to worry. I don't hate you for your painful past. It was just a tragedy. It can happen to anyone. It doesn't mean you are a murderer. Don't hate yourself for that because I'm not running away from you. I'll be here forever." she told him with a smile, while brushing his tears away.

Kuon felt a thousand Walt electric shock when she kissed his eyes and whispered in his ear something so softly that caused his heart to melt.

"I like your green eyes you know. I have never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes before. Your eyes look like jewels. You are definitely not an alien but you look like a fairy. People who bullied you were out of their mind. They tortured and criticized you because they wanted to be like you but they couldn't be so the best they could do was to hurt you. They were jealous of you and wanted whatever you had. You don't need to take what they said to your heart. You are unique. You are someone they could never be. They are wrong and despicable not you. I accept you for who you are " She said blushing hardly and gave him a radiant smile while Kuon felt falling for her once again.

His whole body started to shake, not from panic but from relief. He felt so light weighted. The burden of guilt was finally lifted off of his shoulders. She accepted him wholeheartedly. She was a true person. She kept her promise. She indeed gave him a chance and listened to him. What else he could ever ask for?

Adjusting himself, he put his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "Kyoko I promise you I'll make you happy. I won't let anyone harm you not even myself. I'll protect you with my life" Kuon vowed as he drifted off to peaceful sleep at long last after having countless sleepless nights. Kyoko kissed him on the head with a smile as she ruffled his hair softly "I know you will. I trust you"

XXX

Kuon entered their bedroom, fully dressed in black Tuxedo. His face lit up when his eyes fell upon his sleeping beauty. A smile decorated his face when he recalled events of previous night. He walked up to their bed where Kyoko was sleeping without a care in the world. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up love" he whispered in her ear.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep and woke up when she felt him kissing her lips softly. "Good Morning love. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a goofy smile.

Kyoko's face was red at his bold action. He chuckled when she stammered while greeting him back with sleepy eyes. "G-Good M-Morning, H-Hizuri-san"

Kuon pouted. "It's Kuon for you. You don't have to be so formal with me Kyoko"

Turning beet red, Kyoko looked away. "I-It's inappropriate"

Kuon laughed. "What's inappropriate is calling your own husband so formally Kyoko" he told her while Kyoko turned into another shade of red feeling embarrassed.

Sensing her discomfort, Kuon dropped the idea of pushing her further.

He kissed her cheek before putting her heart at ease "It's all right. Take your time. I would never have woken you up but if it's no trouble for you then please get ready, we have to attend the party which Lory has organized for us in celebration of our marriage" he told her.

Kyoko jumped up now fully awake "What time it is?" she asked in panic.

"It's 3 PM lovely lady" he replied smiling.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up? Did you have breakfast? I'm so sorry I..." her panic increased.

 _"Always so considerate about others. I think that's why I fell for you"_

"It's alright. Don't panic. We can eat at the party if you just agree to accompany me" he asked her hopefully.

"Of course, please just give me a few minutes. I'll hurry up" She said as she climbed off of bed. She took her dress from the closet and excused herself to get ready.

Kuon smiled at her and nodded.

In less then 15 minutes, Kyoko was back, ready to leave, dressed in black floor length dress with red contrast, having light touch of embroidery. Light matching jewellery was adding spark to her beauty. Kuon's heart skipped a beat when he looked at the graceful lady walking so elegantly towards him.

 _"You will be the death of me some day. Why are you so beautiful? It's injustice. How can anyone be so beautiful?"_

"Shall we go, lovely lady?" He asked politely pulling out a hand for her which she took delightfully.

XXX

They made their way out of their house but the sight which was awaiting them outside was something they both wanted to ignore the most.

Sho was waiting for them, leaning against the back of his car with arms crossed to his chest.

Kuon immediately stopped his car when he saw the most disgusting person smirking at him.

Kyoko's face turned pale when she looked at Sho. She felt sick.

 _"What the hell is he doing here. How does he know about the address of this area?" Both Kuon and Kyoko were thinking._

Kuon got out of his car and growled at Sho.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" Kuon shouted darkly, dark aura started to gather around him just by looking at Sho's ugly face but Sho just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Go away pin head, I'm not here for you"

Kuon was furious. He wanted so desperately to kill Sho. His gentleness was slipping away.

Feeling anger rising in Kuon, Kyoko decided to step in. In an instant she was at Kuon's side, holding his hand to soothe his anger.

"Kuon-san, don't waste your time on worthless people. We need to hurry or else we will be late"

"Who are you calling worthless?" Sho spat at her while Kyoko glared at him dangerously.

"I have finally found you. I have spent the whole day looking for you. Now that I'm here you need to come with me" Sho said as he move forward to grab Kyoko's arm, completely ignoring Kuon's presence.

Before Kuon could beat him up, Kyoko slapped his hand away roughly.

"Why would I go with you anywhere Shoutaro? I don't belong to you in anyway" she hissed while Kuon's temper was rising to its peak.

Kuon wanted to punch the ugly punk right on the face but he held his demon in check for Kyoko's sake who was holding him back. He let her handle the situation herself because he trusted her.

Sho laughed coldly.

"You belong to me only. You were head over heels for me then how come you fell in love with this pretty boy? There is no way. You can never love anyone other than me. This jerk doesn't suit you at all" Sho wanted to break them apart so badly. Their closeness was disturbing him.

Kyoko hissed at him. She wanted to throw up.

"Do you really know what's the meaning of love? Am I wearing any kind of tag that says I belong to you? I'm not your pet dog. Go find your pet somewhere else. I belong to myself only" she shoved him away bluntly.

Kuon was just listening to what Kyoko was saying. He didn't interrupt her. She was amazingly capable of handling the brat before him on her own. He couldn't help but smile at the cold mocking Kyoko was throwing at his rival. Her words were enough to brush his anger away and put his heart at ease.

Sho stared at her with wide eyes. His anger flared once more when she ignored him.

"You love me and you are going with me. That. Is. Final. I don't want to hear anything else" Sho shouted with rage as he tried to approach her only to get a slap across his face from Kyoko in return.

Sho's jaw hit the floor in disbelief even Kuon was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Stay away from me you scum bag. You think you own me? I am not some kind of thing you possess. I loved you sincerely but you broke my heart and walked away. I gave you countless chances but all you did was playing with my heart. I would rather die than to be with you again. I am not brainless to love a person like you. I'm grateful to you for dumping me. Because of you I got to marry an amazing person, so thank you for throwing me away and don't ever dare to come across me otherwise your parents will be in pain after losing their only son"

Kuon was jaw dropped and so was Sho.

 _"Kyoko can actually talk like this? I guess she's full of surprises. She is scary when she is angry. I need to make sure never to make her angry" Kuon thought as he cringed inwardly._

A chill ran down Sho's spine when Kyoko gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't want to see your face again Shoutaro. Don't ever come back here or else you'll be responsible for the consequences" Kyoko shot him one last glare before turning away from him with Kuon.

"We should get going Kuon-san, I think we should also call the Zoo management because one of their retarded chimpanzees is out of the cage" she said loud enough for Sho to hear her clearly.

Kuon wanted to burst into laughter right there. It took him all his effort to keep himself in control. He put a hand on his mouth to conceal his laughing face.

Sho's eyes turned murderous. She was insulting him purposely. How can she do this to him? Didn't she know who he was?

"So you are saying you don't want to come with me because you love him? You are really something to find another man for you to sleep with because you are worthless of wasting anyone's time. No one would ever cast a second glance at a plain and boring girl like you. What did he exactly see in you? Tell me was he good? I bet you don't even know about this jerk. He's a play boy. He's a pleasure hunter. He'll dump you soon for someone else and then you'll come back to me crying and begging me to have you. He is nothing in my comparison" Sho shouted with jealousy.

Kuon gritted his teeth at the blunt insult of arrogant punk. Someone was asking him to kill and he was so ready to kill the bastard in front of him. Kyoko squeezed his hand gently to reduce his discomfort and anger.

She laughed making Sho cringe

"Yeah you are absolutely right. He is not like you and I don't need you to tell me about my husband. Your words have no effect on me. You can say whatever you like about me. I don't care. Now don't waste my time and get out of here before I call the security.

Sho clenched his fists tightly.

"Who do you think you are? You'll regret it Kyoko. If I can't have you then I won't let him have you. I'll make you suffer. I'll kill him" Sho shrieked and Kuon's heart fell.

Kyoko spun around and glared at him face to face.

"If you want to kill Kuon then you'll have to step over my dead body to reach him" Kyoko said in a threatening but calm tone.

"Kyoko..." Kuon's mouth was open wide as he called out to her.

 _"She cares about me that much?"_

At that moment, it was clear to Sho that he was at defeat.

XXX

Please read/review/follow/favorite

Till next time.

Take Care and Be Blessed. See you soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-8**

* * *

"It's all your fault Mimori! It's all your doing that she's now with that Jerk!" Sho punched the wall, making a hole in it.

"You are mine Kyoko. You are my possession. I won't give up on you so easily. I have countless ways to break you two apart. If you won't come back to me then I would kill that bastard! I'll make your life a living hell then you'll be left with no choice but to be with me. I promise you that." Sho's senses were blank. The sight of them being together was haunting him like a nightmare.

He took out his mobile and sent a quick text to a familiar number he has not been contacting for a long time.

~Flashback~

 _"Do as I say Sho-chan, trust me I know how a woman's mind works!" Mimori pouted looking at Sho._

 _"What if it back fired on me? I don't want to risk anything. All I want is her attention. She doesn't let me touch her and making me wait for her too much. I can't take it anymore!" Sho asked cynically at her suggestion._

 _Mimori shook her head and grinned wolfishly._

 _"There's no way. My plan won't fail and I can guarantee you that. You want her all to yourself right? You want her begging for your love and touch so it's the perfect way."_

 _Sho nodded confusingly._

 _"I still doubt it. Kyoko is a tough girl. She won't be trapped no matter what I do. I am afraid she might leave forever" Sho was being rapacious to have Kyoko at any cost but the plan that Mimori had suggested was making him doubtful in accomplishment of his desired goal._

 _Mimori smirked wickedly._

 _"There's no such chance Sho-chan. Make her jealous. Don't pay too much attention to her. Ignore her as much as you can. Pretend you don't care for her anymore and push her away from you. She would realize soon enough how much your attention means to her and she would surrender to your desires. She would be on her knees, begging you to touch her, to hold her in your arms again. Trust me, it's definitely going to work" Mimori reasoned with him as she tried her best to persuade him, concealing her own evil intention behind her innocent façade._

 _"But…" Sho tried to argue but Mimori didn't give him a chance._

 _"No buts Sho-chan, I want to help you because I like you remember so I'll do anything for you. Just trust me. I'm also a woman so I know very well how a woman's heart and mind react to her beloved's cold behavior. Reject her and she will be yours in no time"_

 _Sho narrowed his eyes. He felt suspicious at first but then he reluctantly agreed. He was sick of waiting for Kyoko and he wanted her so badly. He had tried all of his ways getting a chance to feel her up but each time he tried to make a move on her, she politely shoved him away telling him to wait till their marriage._

 _"Alright but what do you want in return since you don't do anything for free?" Sho asked looking at her._

 _She grinned._

 _"I can do anything for you. You don't have to repay me but a kiss from you right now will surely do it"_

 _Sho sighed. "Alright, if your plan seemed to work then I would grant your wish"_

 _"Wonderful!" Mimori squealed with delight. "My plan will surely work and soon you will be all mine" She admired herself inwardly._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"So how are you doing with him Kyoko? Does he still give you a hard time?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "No Moko-san, he's totally changed. She treats me gently. His rude behavior is permanently gone"

"Good, I'm glad to know that Kyoko because if he dared to do anything to you then he would have to face my wrath" Kanae told her best friend as she patted her shoulder.

Kyoko laughed lightly. "It won't happen Moko-san, he isn't an animal so you don't have to worry about me that much. I'm perfectly fine."

Kanae frowned.

"You are telling me not to worry after all that happened to you? He practically raped you and you are still defending him? I would never be able to understand you Kyoko! How could you forgive that heartless man so easily? Why did you agree to marry him in the first place? I never wanted you to pair with him. You could find any decent man. Why did you choose him as your life partner when he was the reason of your devastation?" Kanae questioned her friend. She sounded extremely angry and irritated.

The moment Kyoko and Kuon entered the party, Kanae started shooting deadly glares at him. When she saw him holding her hand, she wanted nothing but to beat the guy up to death. How could he treat her inhumanly first and then act all lovey dovey like nothing had happened? He was truly full of himself. Kanae hated guys like him. She wanted to tear Kyoko away from him but she couldn't do so in presence of Yashiro and Lory especially. It would have looked rude but when the guys went to the bar to have some drink, Kanae took the chance to have some girl talk with Kyoko and sat down on the couch with her in a quiet and separate corner.

Kyoko smiled at the genuine concern of her best friend for her. She was like her sister, a true family member who had always supported her in times of need. Kanae was her strength indeed.

"It was never his fault Moko-san, He didn't force me for anything and besides I've already forgiven him for everything so please you shouldn't be harsh on him. He isn't same anymore. He was never a bad guy anyway but I guess some bitter circumstances had made him that way" Kyoko stated.

Kanae's eyebrow twitched.

 _"This girl! She's defending him again, Geez! Is she trying to say that he is more important to her than me? That good for nothing bastard! How could he take my place in her heart? I'll eat him alive!"_

"Do you love him Kyoko?" Kanae threw her question at Kyoko roughly.

 _"Moko-san! What kind of question is this?"_

Kyoko gasped and then turned crimson. She looked down at her feet trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Did he do something to you on your wedding night?" Kanae asked again when Kyoko didn't answer her. Kanae was burning with rage. _"How can this be? She loves him more than me! Unacceptable! She's my sister first then his wife. How dare that jerk to take over my place! He's totally a dead meat. I won't spare his life!"_

Kyoko turned bright red remembering the events of her wedding night.

"He touched my heart Moko-san, I am glad I gave him another chance or else I would have never been able to know what kind of a person he really was" Kyoko's lips curled into smile adding fuel to Kanae's anger.

"So he dared to touch you and you let him… Mo! Kyoko! When will you grow up?! I'm so angry right now and that man is so dead for spoiling your purity!" Kanae growled.

"Eh?" Kyoko was stunned but turned deep red when she understood her friend's meaning.

She shook her head furiously.

"You have got it all wrong Moko-san, he did absolutely nothing. We just held hands all night and talked that's all…" she blushed.

Kanae's eyes popped out. She was jaw dropped.

"You mean that womanizer did nothing? The man who's famous to sleep with random women didn't even touch you once?"

 _"Geez, Moko-san, now you sound like a pervert and here I thought Yashiro-san was a pervert! Now I get it why you two get along so well. You. Both. Are. Perverts!"_

Kyoko nodded masking her embarrassment the best way she could.

Kanae sighed in relief before glaring at her friend.

"You don't love him more than me now do you?" Kanae inquired, her glare got intense, pinning her friend as if she was a criminal.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you Moko-san? You know no one can take your place! Geez, you are overly possessive but that's why I love you the most"_

Kyoko cringed inwardly.

"First, I don't love him romantically yet but I do respect his love for me and even If I ever fell in love with him in the future, he would never be able to take over your place in my heart. You have your own special place because you are my best friend, my beloved sister. There's no way I would abandon you for someone else"

Kanae's mood changed back to normal. She smiled brightly at Kyoko as she spoke softly.

"OK then I'll let him live"

Kyoko stared at her friend but then laughed soundly. Kanae joined her in laughing her heart out as they both enjoyed each other's company. They were truly best friends, a role model of true, selfless friendship, an authentic example of sisterhood.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar counter, the guys were having their talk.

"How did it go Kuon? Did you manage to repair any damage in your relationship?" Lory asked curiously.

Kuon smiled warmly while sipping his drink. "I guess I did. She has forgiven me for my past mistakes and given me another chance. I would try to avail it the best way I could. I don't want to cause any more troubles for her"

"That's like my boy!" Lory exclaimed as he patted his back with proud. He was impressed.

"I told you she was special. I can see you are genuinely happy and I'm so happy to see you like this"

Kuon grinned. "I'm glad you chose her for me Lory. Thank you so much for everything. My life is finally complete and it's all because of your help"

Yashiro pouted. He felt left out. Kuon didn't even mention his name. He had helped him too but he was giving all credits to Lory only. How ungrateful!

"I helped you too you know" Yashiro pouted again and pretended to be angry.

Kuon laughed.

"Of course you did Yashiro, Thanks buddy!"

"Mention not. Anytime you need help just count on me" Yashiro grinned. Kuon nodded with a smile.

Kuon took a deep breath before asking Lory a question which has been troubling him for a long time.

"What is Love Lory?"

Lory looked at him quizzically at the sudden question before answering him.

"Love is what you look like now. It has completely changed you. You look extremely happy and peaceful. Your face is glowing with joy. Love is worship, a pure, sacred emotion that does not occur but happens on its own. You did well my boy. You fell for the right girl who has shown you the true path of love. Cherish her and don't try to be harsh on her anymore. She has given herself to you for the rest of her life and now it's your chance to take care of her and protect her. Don't give her any chance to have any regrets. Fill her entire being with love and care. Make her fall in love with you. Show her depth of your true heart and soul. She isn't the kind of girl to reject or hurt truly loving people"

Kuon felt so warm to talk to Lory. He was indeed like his father, always trying to cheer him up and guide him whenever he felt down and needed help. He was like a guiding star for Kuon.

"I will Lory but I think she already loves me but she's hesitant to let her true feelings out and confess to me. I don't know why."

Lory and Yashiro both were surprised at the revelation.

"How can you say that so confidently?" Both Yashiro and Lory asked in unison.

Kuon paused for a moment to think and then told them about his encounter with Sho and the way Kyoko had defended him.

Yashiro's jaw hit the floor in shock. Lory was beyond amazed.

 _"Well, my daughter in law is full of surprises. She's masking her love in order to save Kuon from her retarded ex" Lory thought with a smile._

"Why are you smiling Lory?" Kuon asked puzzled.

Lory composed himself and turned his attention to Kuon.

"It's clear that she loves you if not then at least she cares for you deeply" Lory simply stated.

Kuon's heart thumbed painfully. "S-She loves me? No, it can't be Lory. I didn't do anything for her to love me. I am sure she despises me" He looked down feeling beyond sad.

Lory sighed. "You really don't understand women after all Kuon. Couldn't it be possible that she might have been rejecting you so that she could save you from getting harmed?"

Kuon was shocked and confused.

"What kind of harm?" Kuon asked.

"You know what I mean Kuon, perhaps she's been pushing you away all this time for your own good because she didn't want her loved one getting into trouble" Lory tried to clear Kuon's confusion but he got even more puzzled.

"Me? Her beloved? You must be joking with me Lory! What the hell are you talking about?" Kuon was getting furious. What the hell was Lory trying to say? It was impossible that someone like Kyoko could love him who had brought nothing but pain in her life. There was just no way in hell! He couldn't even dare to think like that even though it was his dream to be her beloved.

"That Fuwa Guy Kuon, After what you have told us, I think she's been avoiding you because of Fuwa. Fuwa Sho is mentally sick. He kills people mercilessly and no one dares to lift a finger at him. No one dares to go against him because he manipulates people and buy justice with the power of money. He has bad reputation in society. Poor people especially women fear his violence and power. He is dirty minded scumbag who forces women into prostitution through blackmailing"

Kuon was shocked to know. He couldn't have imagined the reason of Kyoko's refusal towards him. Lory might be right. Fuwa Sho was his business rival but Kuon didn't know what kind of 'business line' Sho was normally in. May be Sho did his vulgar business under cover but he couldn't hide himself from Lory's eyes who was 24/7 active and knew everything that was going on in competitive business market. Lory was king of business world. No one could ever be able to escape from his clutches.

Kuon felt little encouraged after Lory's logical guess. May be Kyoko did love him but was afraid to accept him and confess to him because of Fuwa because she didn't want him to get harmed. Whatever it was, he was going to find out soon enough.

"What should I do Lory to figure it out?"Do you have any suggestion?" Kuon asked now that his spirits were lifted up. He felt highly motivated. May be he indeed had a chance to win her over and he was going to do whatever it took to make her happy. If she indeed loved him then it would be his dream come true. He couldn't wait to hear those three words from her that he had been desiring to hear so desperately for such a long time.

"Make her feel special Kuon, Fill her heart with your warmth. Erase all of her doubts and bitter memories. Don't give tears any chance to make their way in her eyes. She'll eventually confess to you if she really loves you or if not, then I'm pretty sure she'll fall in love with you because the only cure for a broken heart and pain is pure love. Don't lose heart and keep on trying because she's your true partner. Both of you belong together, truly made for each other. If she wasn't meant for you then she would have never been paired with you in the first place. It's fate tie so don't let your chance go in vain. Respect her and cherish her my son. She'll slowly open up her heart for you and let you in" Lory encouraged Koun showing him his true fatherly affection.

Kuon gave him his pure smile and embraced him warmly. "Thank you so much Lory. I'll keep everything in mind" Lory returned his son's hug and rubbed his back politely.

 _"I'm sure Julie and Kuu are happy to see you so happy my son, I'm glad I got my son back. It's all thanks to Mogami-kun, I knew from the start that she had great potential to change hearts"_

Yashiro who had been quiet this whole time, busy finishing his drink spoke up.

"I have a plan for you Kuon. You'll know if she loves you or not"

Kuon and Lory both looked at each other and then turned to Yashiro who was grinning madly.

"What kind of plan…?" they asked him in unison.

Grinning widely, Yashiro told them his plan.

Koun turned pale.

"No! Hell No! I'm not doing it! She'll hate me even more if I did that" Kuon protested.

"Kuon is right Yashiro-san, your plan is risky. It can cause serious damage for their relationship if anything goes wrong. She might hate Kuon even more so I guess we should drop the idea…" Lory reasoned but Yashiro shook his head.

"No Takarada-san, nothing will go wrong. I'll make sure of it. All is fair in love and war Kuon and Kyoko-chan is very sweet lady, she won't hate you. My plan will dig her love for you out and she'll definitely confess or else I'll surrender myself for any punishment you choose for me" Yashiro answered confident at the success of his plan.

"If anything went wrong then consider yourself dead!" Kuon warned his friend with a glare that meant he was deadly serious.

"I understand Kuon" Yashiro nodded in response.

 _Lory sighed. "Oh boy! Looks like my son is going to be in trouble. I just hope everything will turn out well and nothing goes wrong or else Kuon will seriously kill Yashiro and I don't want Kuon to turn murderous again."_

"Alright enough of talking boys, let's go and join the ladies" Lory lifted his hands up and clapped.

Kuon and Yashiro nodded and got up to follow Lory as he walked out to join Kyoko and Kanae.

* * *

Kyoko was happily talking to Kanae when her phone buzzed multiple times. Confused at who might be calling her at this time, she pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open.

There were 5 unread text messages from an unknown number.

She clicked to read one of the received messages.

She panicked and felt the sudden urge to throw up after reading the message.

She suddenly started to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning.

 _"How… how dare he order me like that? I don't belong to anyone. I'm not his slave to follow his commands! You can't control me Shoutaro!"_

The text drained all of her energy at once. She felt so weak. It said.

 ** _"Hi Kyoko, It's me Sho. I want to remind you that you have to come back to me. I won't let someone else have you because you are my thing only and I never give up on someone who's mine. I give you some time to think. I know you are wise enough to make the right choice before it's too late. I assure you that if you come to me willingly then I'll spare your guard dog's life. If not, then I'll make your life bitter than hell. You won't be able to live in peace. I promise you that if you come to me like a submissive pet then I'll show mercy on you and let him live as well. You don't want me to kill him like the guy who tried to flirt with in the past now, do you? You know me very well. I am impatient. The more you would make me wait for you, the more I would become harsh on you so don't try to test my manhood and come back to me. I'll go easy on you, I promise. Your father is no more to protect you and your garbage husband doesn't stand a chance against me that's why it's useless to refuse and play hard to get. I know you want me too so hurry up. I give you a week to think otherwise I'll create such circumstances that your husband will kick you out of his life himself then you would be left with no choice but to be my companion._**

 ** _Waiting desperately for you to make the right choice._**

 ** _Yours, Fuwa Sho"_**

Extreme dizziness took control over her, her eyes slowly started to close up, everything went blank and Kyoko fainted.

Kanae panicked. She immediately moved forward to support her friend.

She shouted worriedly slapping Kyoko's cheeks lightly. "Kyoko are you OK?" She called for help.

Kuon and others were coming towards them when he saw worried Kanae calling for help. He ran towards Kyoko's side and took her into his arms. "What happened to her?" he asked worriedly as he gently felt her forehead. She was burning up. His panic increased.

"She suddenly fainted. She was alright just a moment ago. I really don't know what happened to her all of a sudden." Kanae replied with concern. She was turning paler with each passing second.

"She's tired Kuon. She looks so weak. Take her to hospital." Lory advised looking at Kyoko's gradually falling condition.

Kuon nodded without a second thought. He picked her up in his arms and walked out towards his car taking rapid steps.

Securing her with seat belt, Kuon took the driving seat and drove away towards the nearest hospital as quickly and safely as he could.

* * *

Please read and review and don't forget to let me know what you think. I hope you like the chapter.

See you soon. Take care.

Be Blessed!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Rating: ** Rated M for this chapter for mature language.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-9**

* * *

"Oh God Kyoko, you gave me quite a scare there. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" Kuon held her closer to his chest, lying next to her on his king sized bed.

 _"I'm glad nothing's wrong and her fever went down."_

He looked at her divine face. She looked so exhausted, so vulnerable yet so beautiful. He couldn't help caressing her perfectly flawless face. "You look so pure when you are asleep" He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Kyoko let out an incoherent sound and shifted in her sleep.

"What is it Kyoko? Is it hurting anywhere?" Kuon asked worriedly, while trying to comfort her. He tried rubbing her back but it had no impact. It seemed like she was in so much pain and Kuon didn't know the reason of it.

He tried patting her back but in vain. She was sweating a lot and her breathing got rash. He touched her forehead again to check if her fever came back but her temperature was normal. His panic increased.

 _"Is it a nightmare?"_

 _"_ Kyoko, I'm here with you. Calm down. No need to be scared" He consoled her, gripping her hand in his and giving her all of his comfort.

"Kuon…" Kyoko whispered softly, opening her eyes to look at him. A bunch of tears escaped her eyes before she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

"Wha-?" Kuon felt crushed. There was so much pain in her eyes. It stabbed his heart. "Did I hear her right?"

 _"Did she just call me by my given name? She never called me like that before. Did I do something? Is she upset because of me? Am I the reason of her current condition? Why did she cry like that?"_ Kuon was depressed like hell. The sleep that was overtaking him before flew far away as he tried to figure out in his mind what he did wrong to make her cry.

* * *

Koun was so absorbed in his thoughts of last night that he didn't notice Kyoko entering the Kitchen.

To be honest, he didn't get any sleep and was absent minded when he woke up. He didn't even know when and how he took a shower and changed or when did he enter the Kitchen and tried to make almost 'edible' breakfast for them.

He was zoning out the whole time with only one word ringing in his mind like an alarm.

 _"Kuon…"_ He flinched at the thought. _"Have I made her life difficult? Is she forcing herself to be with me?"_

"Good morning, did you make the breakfast by yourself Hizuri-san?" Kyoko asked from behind as she greeted him and made her presence known.

Kuon was startled. He jumped as her voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts.

"Ah! You are awake, how are you feeling now?" Kuon asked without turning around to face her.

 _"What? Back to being formal again? Call me Kuon again just like you did last night."_

"I'm perfectly fine now. Thanks and sorry to make you worried" She replied softly.

"Glad to know that" Kuon replied back quietly.

He didn't want to face her right now. He was afraid if he did, he'd break down. He didn't want her to know how upset he was so he was trying his best to avoid meeting her eyes.

Kyoko was confused. There was something wrong with him. She could feel it. His voice was different.

"Are you feeling well Hizuri-san?" Kyoko asked with concern as she walked up to him.

His defense walls were slightly cracking. He was on verge of tears.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he lied, concealing his cracked and pained voice behind his professionalism.

"You don't look fine to me" Kyoko said as she grabbed his sleeve and turned him around.

The pained expression that he had on his face shocked her. His green tender eyes had tears in them. He quickly looked away from her.

"What's wrong? You look like you are about to cry" Kyoko asked as she gently wiped his tears away.

Kuon stayed silent, masking the pain as much as he could. His head was hurting due to his horrible thoughts.

Kyoko felt her heart ache in pain just from looking at him in that state.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, caressing his face.

"Damn," Kuon let out as his barrier broke.

He rapidly wiped his tears away but it was in vain as more joined in their place. He covered his eyes with his hand but was unable to hide his pain anymore.

Kyoko could feel the pain growing in her chest. She stared at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"I… I… just…" he tried to speak but words weren't coming out of his mouth.

"I… just can't get it out of my mind what I did to you in the past. It scares me. I regret it deeply. It's killing me inside. I am unable to forgive myself. I think I'm not your perfect match and you'll be better without me but it pains me to no limit when I think of living without you" he let out in a chocked voice and turned his back on her as if not wanted to be seen.

Kyoko found herself in state of shock and confusion _. "He's still at it? Why doesn't he just forget about the past? He's hurting himself for no reason"_ Her eyes softened.

Next thing she knew, Kyoko found herself hugging him from behind.

Kuon gasped at her sudden embrace.

"You are hurting yourself for no reason. Let the past go. Forget everything and just concentrate on future. I'll never leave you. You'd find me right next to you everyday whenever you woke up in the morning. I'm married to you. I'm expecting your child; I'm staying happily with you. What else do you need to believe that I'll never turn my back on you? I don't know about other women, but I am not that kind of girl to give someone false hopes for my own pleasure. I mean what I say. I'll stay with you till my last breathe" She consoled him but his heart became more restless.

He turned around to face her with his bloodshed and puffy eyes.

"What if I hurt you or the baby again? What if I do something stupid again to make you hate me? What if I couldn't be a good father? What if our child came to know about the horrible things that I did to you? I wouldn't be able to withstand our child's hatred. Without any doubt, I'm a beast who can be unleashed any…" but Kyoko silenced him by pressing her lips on his and kissed him tenderly.

Kuon turned stiff and his eyes widened in shock but before he could react, Kyoko pulled away blushing madly.

"You talk too much. It's not going to happen. Quit being a worrywart. I'm sure our child is going to idolize you. You'll be a great father. As far as I'm concerned, I feel safe with you than being with anyone else" she smiled at him before putting the food in dishes and went to living room, leaving him behind in daze.

"What did she just say? Did she just kiss me? Am I dreaming or something?" Kuon touched his lips to feel the warmth again.

* * *

"Thank you for the food" Kyoko chanted before digging in.

"I'm not sure if you should eat it as I'm not an excellent cook but It's still edible. I didn't put anything bad in it" Kuon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

His cheeks were still red from the 'intimate' conversation between them.

"No, it's fine" She said as she started to eat.

Kuon watched in awe as she finished the food in a blink of an eye.

He dared to eat his own share, knowing how much of a good cook he was.

The moment he took first bite, he wanted to throw up. "It's horrible Kyoko, why didn't you say a word? Why did you even eat it?" he asked in confusion. _"It tastes awful"_

Kyoko laughed as she took the dishes to wash them. "You worked so hard to make breakfast for us. I couldn't just break your heart."

Kuon's heart melted. _"Oh God Kyoko! You are the biggest criminal indeed. You know exactly how to hit the right nerve."_

"I'll be late today so please don't worry about me" She said as she came into view again holding her bag and ready to go"

"Where are you going?" Kuon asked bewildered.

"To work of course, I have an extra shift at Daruma-ya so I'll be late"

"But you need rest Kyoko. You've just recovered from fever. You need to take care of yourself…. "

"I won't overdo myself. I promise I'll come back home if I feel tired"

"OK…" Kuon couldn't argue with her.

"Let me just drop you there" he offered but was turned down.

"I'll manage. You are getting late as well so you better get going" With that she was gone.

Kuon sighed.

"You are really something" He couldn't help but smile at how amazing his wife was.

* * *

Kyoko felt a bit tired after serving tons of customers at Daruma-ya so she sat down for a while to catch her breath. The moment she touched her phone, it vibrated, startling her.

 ** _"Hey, How are you doing? Are you feeling better?-Kuon"_**

Kyoko smiled while reading the text. She quickly replied back.

 ** _"I'm fine. How did your meeting go?-Kyoko"_**

 ** _"I was spacing out the whole time so I messed up. I guess I have to arrange the meeting again-Kuon"_**

Kyoko giggled as she typed her reply.

 ** _"Why? Have you lost your interest in work or are you just making an excuse to escape from work?-Kyoko"_**

His reply came in a second.

 ** _"No, I was just missing you so badly. I couldn't concentrate-Kuon"_**

Kyoko blushed while reading it.

 ** _"Stop saying embarrassing things!-Kyoko"_**

 ** _"I was thinking about how romantic you were being in the morning so I messed up and got scolded by Yashiro-san for negligence-Kuon"_**

Kyoko turned beet red from head to toe. How could he say such embarrassing things so easily? Shameless old man! She was just trying to comfort him and there he was, teasing her.

 _ **"Stop it! You pervert! Concentrate on your work!"**_ She sent him a quick reply, cursing him under her breath **.**

 ** _"Oh? How am I a pervert? It was you who kissed me in the first place. I'm innocent. My face is still red and my heart is still pounding you know. I didn't know you had such naughty side. My lips are still tingling and asking to be kissed by you once more-Kuon"_**

"This man….! Seriously! I'll never comfort him again. No matter how hard he cries" Kyoko felt anger rising up in her.

 ** _"BULLY!"_ ** she replied him with her eyes burning with anger.

Kuon burst into laughter.

 ** _"hahahahha, sorry love, I was just teasing you. Couldn't help it. You are just so cute when you are angry. I love you"-Kuon_**

Kyoko smiled. "He can be so childish sometimes. I can't believe he's 26"

Right at the moment when she was about to reply him back, Okami-san came.

"We are almost done for the day Kyoko-chan, you can go home if you want and rest. You shouldn't work too much in your delicate condition" she told her with a smile.

"Oh well, time flied quickly. I didn't notice it. I guess I should head home then" Kyoko stood up and bowed to her.

"Take care my dear. Be safe on your way" Okami-san said gently.

"I will Okami-san, thank you"

* * *

Kyoko was in good mood. She was crossing the street, lost in her thoughts when she saw someone coming towards her. He was a person she never wanted to see again in her life.

"Why hello, you are in a good mood today. Did you decide to finally come back to me?" Sho asked with a smug expression and cold smirk on his face.

Kyoko wanted to slap him hard. Was he following her or something? Couldn't she have some peace of mind? Why did he always spoil it whenever she was in a good mood?

"What are you doing here?" she asked tonelessly.

"Came to check on you. You can't hide yourself from me. I can turn upside down if I want to find you"

"What are you, a stalker? Don't you have anything better to do?" Kyoko was pissed off seeing his arrogant face but she didn't show it on her face.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he said smirking.

"I'm not interested. Quit wasting your time" Kyoko said calmly.

"Whether you want it or not, you'll have to come to me eventually. Time is flying Kyoko."

She flinched.

"I'll never surrender to your desires and besides, I'm already married and pregnant so you'll never be able to accomplish your filthy desires"

Sho's eyes turned murderous.

 _"How dare you let him touch you? You are mine!"_

"So you became that dog's bitch? You poor thing, he is a play boy. He goes after pleasure. He's slept with infinite women. There's no way that bastard's nature will be changed. You are just his new toy. Just wait until he finds someone else to replace you and toss you away like a used tissue paper. I swear you'll come running to me with your broken heart and then I'll make you my mistress. I can't wait to see that look on your face after he breaks your heart…"

Kyoko fought against the urge to punch him. He really was a self centered bastard.

 _"In your dreams Shoutaro..."_

"What happens to me is none of your business. Who the hell are you to point out my husband's character? Do you possess such clean character? I know him better than you. He is nothing like you so stop wasting your time to provoke me against him. It's useless."

Now Sho was pissed beyond imagination.

"Do you trust him that much?" he gritted his teeth.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my life partner and father of my child. Do you really think everyone's a blockhead like you?"

"Why you body seller bitch! How dare you?" Sho clenched his fists as he spat at her.

"Keep barking Sho, your words have no effect on me. You are wasting your time on wrong person. I'll never be yours so back off"

"I'll see to it myself Kyoko. I can swear on it. He'll betray you for sure"

"No, he will not. I trust him with my entire being. He loves me. He'll never betray me. He isn't like you"

"Wana bet on it?" he offered. "I bet he'll crush you under his feet."

Kyoko shook her head. "He won't. I bet my life on it."

Sho was outrageous. _"You can give up on your life for him. Do you trust that low life scum that much? What is so special about him that's made you like this?"_

"If he does, then you'll have to obey me quietly and come back to me, being my slave for the rest of your life" his evil smirk was back making his face even uglier.

"Bring it on Shoutaro. I'm not afraid and I won't back away because I know what kind of person he is, he will never let me down. I trust him completely. If he doesn't do anything as you say then you'll have to get on your knees and apologize to him in front of everyone for contaminating his character and abusing him behind his back" Kyoko challenged him back.

Sho wanted to shout _"Hell No! Never!"_ but being ever so overconfident he accepted the challenge.

 _"I can't wait to show you his real face and break your strongest trust on him. He won't be able to accept you after I put my plan into action. Let's testify his love for you and your trust on him. You won't be able to escape Kyoko, I know you. You will never risk your husband and your child's life, now will you? I can't wait to win the bet and get my reward"_

"Fine, I will do as you say" Sho declared half-heartedly.

"Then let the war begin, show me what you've got Shoutaro" Kyoko said with determination in her eyes.

* * *

That's it. Please read and review. I hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Till next time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-10**

* * *

Sho smirked at his victory. A part of his plan worked. This was what he actually wanted and Kyoko walked straight into his trap. He couldn't hide the evil grin that appeared on his face thinking about how stupid Kyoko was.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself Kyoko. Good luck with the bet. I hope you'll lose"

 _After having my way with you_ , _I'll dump you again. Do you actually think that someone like me can actually love you? Your husband might be out of his mind to think about marrying a boring girl with no sex appeal. I pity him. It's just that you belong to me like my parents said and I don't give up my belongings at any cost._

Kyoko felt the fury building in her throat.

 _"You live in world of fantasy Shoutaro, Keep dreaming. I despise you. I can't believe you are the one I once loved more than my own life. You don't deserve love. You deserve to suffer and die in pain! How stupid I was to fall in love with you, I think that's why people say that love is blind. I was so blind that I couldn't see your true face." Kyoko's grudges were ready to attack the jerk standing before her but it took all of her will power not to kill him right then and there._

Overcoming her blazing anger she gave him her sparkling fake and creepy smile that was enough to pull anyone's soul out. Sho flinched inwardly at her abrupt mood change.

"I'll never lose because I have faith in him. Kuon will never disappoint me and besides, I am the one who has the right to decide with whom I want to spend my life and I don't want your existence in my life. You are un-required" She stated calmly.

Sho's blood boiled at her confidence. He took large steps towards her as she moved away from his approach.

"Do you love him?" his eyes could only see red as he yelled at her.

"None of your business" she shrugged at his inquiry which turned him even more furious.

"You do, don't you Kyoko?" He asked again as he came dangerously closer to her.

"I don't owe you any explanation" she answered stubbornly.

Sho was losing his temperament bit by bit. Her ignorance and attitude was pissing him off. His entire body was inflamed with rage.

"You owe me everything. You love me. You are engaged to me, you are my future wife. Our marriage's been fixed since childhood. You can't back away. How can you marry someone else? I won't allow you" He said gripping her wrist and pulling her towards him but she pushed him away and growled at him.

"Love you? Your future wife? My foot! I absolutely don't owe anything to a person who broke my heart and walked away intentionally. Are you blind not to see that I'm already married and a would be mother? Grow up Shoutaro and come back to reality. You are hallucinating! I don't feel anything for you, not even hatred because you have no value for me. I don't want to waste my time hating someone I have forgotten about a long time ago"

"You little...!" he marched towards her again but she put up a hand to stop him in midway.

"Don't try to cross your limits Shoutaro, leave me alone. I don't love you so there's no way I would ever leave my husband for someone like you who doesn't even know anything about love." Kyoko's tone was harsh and the way she stated it, plunged daggers deeply into his heart.

"So you married him to take revenge on me because I dumped you? Well then you don't have to do this. I admit my mistake. I did it to make you crave for me. Come back to me willingly now and stop being so dramatic because I know you want me too. No woman can resist my charm" Sho smirked proudly at his misunderstanding as he moved forward and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips over hers for a lustful kiss.

Kyoko's eyes were wide open and she turned stiff with shock but soon she recovered and attacked back at him. That was when she completely lost her temper.

 _What the Hell! How dare he?! Enough is enough. I have had enough of your bullshit Shoutaro!_

She pressed her lips in thin line, blocking his access to her mouth and gathered all of her strength to shove him away.

The moment she separated herself from him, her fist balled into a strong punch landed across his face, leaving deep red bruise on his left cheek. Her sudden powerful strike caught him off guard, he lost his balance and stumbled as he covered his wounded cheek while wincing in pain.

"What the hell woman!" he grimaced in pain while shouting at her. His bruise had turned slight purplish.

Kyoko laughed coldly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"You are nothing but a self centered jerk! You think you own this world. The only thing you care about is yourself. Did you ever try to know what I wanted? Your desires? Your love? Your wife? To hell with that! Who do you think you are? Why would I take revenge on you? I'm not stupid like you to play childish games. I married him because I wanted to. I have absolutely no desire to be with you so quit being so stubborn and give up already. It's too late. You have already lost all of your chances. Don't even bother to cross paths with me ever again Shoutaro or else you'll be sorry because my childhood friend whom I came to love died for me the moment he became inhuman. I am not familiar with you anymore so keep away from me. You know very well that I am strong enough to protect my family so don't try to do anything that confirms your death in my hands" Kyoko warned him and left him behind without a second glance.

Sho stared at her back dumbstruck.

 _She isn't Kyoko. She isn't my Kyoko anymore! What did that pin-head do to her?!_

"Kyoko…..!" he screamed out her name but met with no response other than stares of pedestrians and silence of the dark night.

 _"Does she love him? Have I really screwed up? Is it really too late?"_ Sho thought as jealousy coursed through his veins.

* * *

Kyoko came home in tears. It was about midnight. She panicked.

 _"Crap! I'm late. He's already home" Kyoko thought worriedly when she saw his shoes by the entrance._

Taking off her shoes, she slid into her slippers as she made her way towards the bedroom for a change of clothes, silently praying in her heart for his absence in the room.

She was still disturbed. Her mind was cloudy with depressing thoughts of her conversation with Sho.

 _"I shouldn't have agreed to that bet. It's wrong. Kuon-san will be so mad and hurt if he ever found out about that"_ Kyoko opened the bedroom door slightly and peeked through it.

She sighed in relief when she found the bed room empty. _He must be in his study working. Thank God!_

Kyoko slapped her cheeks lightly. _"Pull yourself together Kyoko or else he'll get suspicious"_

She took some time to compose herself as she grabbed her pajamas from the closet and went to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

* * *

Kuon was sitting in his study with a bundle of files on his desk and a number of flies scattered on the floor. The room looked so messed up and so was his condition.

The whole day he had been worrying about Kyoko and her health and couldn't concentrate on his work when he really had ton of work to do. A lot of work was pending but his mind refused to process normally.

 _"What's taking her so long? It's already so late. Is she alright? Did something happen to her? Did she overdo herself again? Should I go and pick her up myself? Why isn't she answering my calls?" Kuon was worried sick, trying to concentrate and think straight but he failed._

He let out a tired sigh.

Covering his face with his hands, he tried to distract himself from the one he loved but all went in vain.

"I'm home" soft whisper pulled him out of his misery and he turned his head to look at her.

She was holding a tray of food in her hands.

 _Ah! When did she come home? When did she make dinner? Have I been lost for so long?_

"Welcome home. You are late today. Are you alright?" He tried to sound calm but his heart was racing.

She smiled lightly. "Yeah sorry, I had an extra shift so I got late _, because of that jerk who refused to leave me alone and bombarded me with his filth"_ she told him as she placed the tray on the table before him and seated herself beside him on the chair.

"Oh, you didn't have to prepare the meal. It's already late" he said as he tried to skip the meal.

"It's just some fried rice with grilled chicken and vegetable soup, not too much and besides a workaholic like you really needs to eat healthy food or else you'll collapse at work"

He sighed.

 _I should be the one taking care of her but she is looking after me instead._

"But I really have no desire to eat. I have an early meeting tomorrow so I need to prepare the presentation but these files are not in order. My new secretory is really naive. I had to ask Yashiro to redo all of my schedule " he told her tiredly.

Kyoko giggled as she glanced at the files on the floor and smiled back at him. "You don't have to be so harsh on your employees. If you are so obsessed with work then it's not their fault. Try to be nice for once at least even if you are a boss" She scolded him, earning a chuckle and a cute boyish pout from him in return.

"You will never change Mr. Workaholic. At least try to have some mercy on you poor employees. They aren't as strong as you are" she laughed then got up and bent down to gather all the dropped files and after sorting them all in a sequence, she placed them back on his working desk.

"There! Now no excuse, finish your meal and take some rest. You look really tired. I promise, I'll wake you up after 2 hours"

Kuon looked at her in awe. He was being taken care of by his beloved wife. What else could be more delightful for him?

 _You really do care about me Kyoko. I can live 100 years just with that._

"I guess I have no choice but to eat but one more request please…?" he looked at his now seated wife with his eyes glittered with pure happiness.

"What is it?" she asked meeting his eyes as he began eating.

"Can I borrow your lap?" he asked innocently blinking his eyes and grinned at her.

Kyoko raised an eye brow. "What are you, a child? Grow up already…!"She huffed at him.

"Please…? I really need some sleep or else Yashiro-san will kick me out of the office again" he said as he gave her his best puppy dog eye version.

"OK what do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby?" she asked bewildered at him for behaving like a kid.

"I don't mind. I would love to. I'll not move an inch from here nor eat the food unless you let me sleep in your lap" his grin turned wider.

Kyoko sighed in defeat. _This man is really something. Why is he so stubborn?_

"OK fine!" Kyoko surrendered and he chuckled at her face expression and finished his meal happily.

* * *

Kyoko pulled the blanket over Kuon who had rested his head in her lap and was enjoying his slumber.

She ran her hand through his hair and patted his head lightly.

"You are such a child. How can anybody call you a grown up?" she whispered lightly as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

She waved a hand before his eyes to check if he was still awake but his breathing was even.

She tangled her hand in his hair again and played with it, admiring the softness in her heart.

"I never thought I would be saying this but you look so innocent, pure and so cute when you are asleep" she planted a soft, light kiss on his forehead, careful enough not to wake him up.

A soft smile decorated her face when she looked at his sleeping face.

Impulsively, she stroked his left cheek with her thumb. "You are an idiot but soft hearted" she whispered again.

"You killed yourself entirely to make me happy. You defined love through your actions. Your devotion and patience scare me. I am afraid because you make me lose myself. I am afraid that my walls will break any moment. I just want to say thank you for introducing me to true love" she bent down, closing her eyes and pecked his lips lightly. "Thank you for everything" she let out softly as she pulled away and opened her eyes.

She froze when she noticed green eyes looking into her amber ones.

"What else do you feel about me Kyoko?" A deep voice asked mixed with shock and pure glee.

* * *

Please read and review. It means a lot to me and help me to improve myself as I'm not perfect. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or its characters.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, I never thought I would be saying this but I have been deeply hurt by the comments of some guest members having weird names (not registered members but guest ones). For the last 2 months, I have been receiving insulting comments from the guests, I don't want to mention their names here but one of the guest comment on one of my stories as such

"Your story is a waste of time. Do you even know how to write? Do me a favor and get out of here because fanfic doesn't need you. You need a lot to be a writer. Come back when you actually become one" I was so hurt that I forgot the entire plot, unable to continue and decided to give up on my story (Whisper of Heart: An Undying Love) and ( Crazy For You).

Try to be human guys. If you can't encourage anyone nicely then you don't have the right to hurt them by words or by actions. I am imperfect and still learning I admit it but insulting someone openly isn't right thing to do.

I never used such blunt and insulting words for anyone. If you don't like someone's work and find it annoying then at least try to be nice. Words can give sharper wounds than a sword. Don't read and comment my work if you don't find it according to your taste. I have never put guest reviews under moderation but few comments were so blunt that I couldn't help but delete them.

Well I'll say once and for all, If you don't like my work, don't even bother to click the link and read the story. No one forces you to do that. Don't bother to waste your time reviewing the story if you can't be humble. There's always a nice way to instruct others. If can't do that, don't bother to read my stories. That's it. Find other stuff of your interest.

 **End of A/N:**

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-11**

* * *

Kyoko was stunned silent. She was too embarrassed after being caught red handed that for a moment, she forgot to breath and it felt like her heart had stopped beating.

"Tell me Kyoko, what else do you like about me? I want to know" Kuon asked as he quickly rolled them over so that he was on the top.

Kyoko was too shocked to react.

 _Did he hear everything? Oh Kami-sama, just kill me now. I'm so embarrassed._

Caressing her cheek with the back of his thumb, Kuon asked gently as his heart threatened to explode in anticipation. "You love me Kyoko, don't you?"

Kyoko's breath caught in her throat. "Hizuri-san, please let me go" she whispered overcoming her fear for ignoring his question.

Kuon's face turned sad but he held himself back from reacting too early.

"In a minute Kyoko but first you have to answer me then I promise, I'll let you go" he said placing his hands on either side of her head as he hovered over her, careful enough not to harm her or crush her under his weight.

Kyoko closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't look away, tell me please. Do you love me? Do you really like me?" he softly begged, overcoming his heart ache while titling her face to look at him directly in the eyes.

Kyoko was in trouble. _What am I supposed to answer? He'll never understand._

Straining against his arms that was trapping her, Kyoko tried her best to break herself free and flee out of the room but he held her in place.

"You love me. I know it that's why you are avoiding to answer but why Kyoko?" His voice sounded like a plea.

Kyoko was now shaking. "I… I… I don't" she shuddered and slammed her eyes shut as if trying to hide herself from him.

If Kuon didn't know any better, he would have had a heart attack. Her words were more than enough to cause him death but he decided not to rush and probe her a bit more because of her previous actions.

"So you are saying that you don't love me? You don't even like me? You don't feel anything for me? Is that it?" He inquired, ignoring the stab of pain that his heart felt.

She nodded while trembling, blinking away her tears and the stinging sensation that she felt in her eyes.

"You do…" he told her stubbornly, refusing to believe her.

"I… don't…" she replied again.

"You do…" he whispered softly while cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't…" she kept repeating while Kuon refused to give up.

"If you don't feel anything for me then why were you kissing me? Why do care about me so much?"

Kyoko felt being tongue tied.

"I…. ummm…" she was speechless.

"See you now you don't know how to come with a nice excuse to cover up" he said still holding her face in his hands.

Kyoko couldn't help looking away, avoiding his intense gaze.

He leaned down and kissed her gently while moving his lips over hers slowly and tenderly and pulled himself away to look at her. "See, you reciprocated my kiss. If you don't feel anything then why did you let me kiss? Why didn't you resist? Why did you kiss me back if I mean nothing to you?" His words came out in the form of broken whisper.

 _You will never understand Hizuri-san._

Kyoko was feeling difficult to hold her tears back. She felt her chest aching and tight. A burning sensation was making her whole being restless. She didn't have any route of escape. What was she supposed to tell the man above her? He'd never understand.

She bit her lips not knowing what to do.

"We are married so it's OK…" she found herself saying but inside, she was trembling, whimpering, wiggling and her heart wanted to burst out of the rib cage. She was afraid to face the demon lord who could make his appearance anytime.

"Really? But I think it's the other way around. I know you Kyoko so please don't lie to me" he stated firmly, his voice still soft as he poured his heart out.

"Why are you denying it Kyoko? What is it that's holding you back? Is it me or is it my touch you despise the most? Are you afraid that I'll leave you behind and my feelings for you'd change if you confessed? Kyoko I just want to hear those three words, please…. say you love me? I'll gladly give up my life to hear those words…" he asked desperately, dipping his head into her shoulder as he enveloped her in his warm embrace.

Kyoko's lips quavered but words didn't come out.

"You said I was perfect and a gentle man, did you say that to make me feel better? Is it because of what I did in the past? Is it what making you doubtful and holding you back to return my feelings? Am I really not good enough for you even if I've changed myself?" He whispered against her soft skin.

He himself was on the edge of break down. She wasn't responding at all but what he felt just couldn't be his imagination. She must have had some feelings for him, if not love then at least feelings of liking.

 _Why are you denying it Kyoko? I'm harmless. For how long, do you intend to punish me? Do you really hate me that much to torture me like that? You know that your words control my mind and emotions. Why are you refusing when your eyes, your facial expression, your body language, your sayings and actions, everything scream out nothing but love. You love me and I know it. You are just afraid to confess for some unknown reason and I'm determined to find it out._

Sob…

Sniff…

Sob…

Kyoko began to cry, unable to bear it anymore.

"Please Hizuri-san, I beg of you, Please let me go. Don't force me anymore. I don't…. I can't love you. I just can't… please, don't prod me anymore. I can't take it" Kyoko cried out as a flood of tears escaped her eyes.

Kuon's eyes widened. _I promised myself not to push her and rush things with her but I broke my promise again and made her cry. I'm indeed the worst guy._ _I always force my feelings on her when I should be grateful for her being with me._

"I…. Kyoko… please don't cry. I…. was just asking. I didn't mean to force you. I just wanted to know how you felt about me. I…I am sorry" Kuon crawled off of her at once as he released her from his tight grip and let her breath in ease, the moment he let her go, she turned to the other side with her back facing him and turned into a ball covering herself as if trying to protect herself from him.

Kuon felt so heartbroken. _I made her cry again. No matter what I do or how much I try to change myself, I always end up hurting her._

 _I'll never betray you Kyoko, I swear to my child. Please don't do this to me. I'm sorry. Don't cry._

He lay down behind her while wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for scaring you. I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry" he breathed out guiltily as she kept crying.

 _I got my answer Kyoko. You do feel at least something for me but something is holding you back. I am not blind not to see how much you care about the man who destroyed your life. It's all thanks to you that I'm not a wild beast anymore. There's no way I deserve a person like you in my life._

Kyoko cried to her sleep, leaving Kuon feeling extremely guilty for being over inquisitive and impatient.

* * *

When Kyoko woke up, she was alone in the bed with no traces of the man of the house.

She looked at the clock which showed 9 in the morning.

"I guess he's already gone since he had an early meeting to attend" Kyoko breathed out to herself.

She sighed shakily _. Damn those hormones! I didn't mean to cry! He must be really mad at me for ignoring his questions but I just couldn't move my lips to say anything. I really didn't know what to say._

She sighed again as she pulled the blanket off her and tried to drag herself out of the bed in order to make breakfast and get ready for work.

After brushing her teeth, she took a quick shower and changed herself into a clean and decent pair of clothes. She had absolutely no desire to eat for once so she decided to skip the meal and had a glass of milk instead.

There she found a note by the Kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it.

 _Kyoko, I'm sorry. I'll be home as soon as I'm done with work. Please don't be mad at me. I can't take it. Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you cry :( I won't bother you like that ever again. I am just happy to have you with me. I don't want anything else._

 _Kuon._

Kyoko couldn't help but sighing again.

 _You are horrible Hizuri Kuon. You know how to apologize._

She grabbed her things and left for work because she had already overslept.

* * *

"I told you to bring accounting file, not this one. Where is your brain? Can't you even do a single thing properly? And what is this? I told you to bring black coffee not tea, were you listening? I'm sick of absent minded employees. You are fired! Don't show me your face again!" Kuon shouted at the top of his lungs while scolding his secretary scaring all of his employees to death.

He surely was in a bad mood.

The poor secretary flinched and jumped in air startled at the intensity of his sharp tone.

"I… am sorry Hizuri-sama, please forgive me. It won't happen again. Let me fetch you the right files and I'll make you black coffee without sugar in a minute" she said trembling with fear.

He pinned her with his deadly glare. "There's no place for unprofessionals in my office. Get out of here! Go find your job somewhere else. You are fired. Now get out of my cabin this instant!" he growled as he raised his voice at his now ex-employee.

She couldn't help but walk out, bowing before him blinking away her tears. She knew it was useless arguing with him. His decisions were final and he never changed them no matter what happened.

Once she was gone, Kuon dropped his head over his desk, sighing heavily.

 _What should I do? She didn't reply my texts back and she's ignoring my calls. Damn, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let myself being carried away by my overflowing emotions. She must be so mad not to answer my calls or texts._

The meetings went well. He finished his work on time but he was scared to go home. He didn't know how to face her. There were a lot of what ifs capturing his mind and making his heart ache.

While he let himself being engulfed by his misery, the door of his office flung open and an irritated Yashiro stormed in.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you shouting? You scared the hell out of your employees you know that? I was afraid they would pee in their pants anytime and why did you fire your secretary?" Yashiro scolded him.

Kuon sighed again while pushing his frustration away.

"Don't give me your broken sigh. Tell me what happened to change your mood like this? Did something happen?" Yashiro asked while sitting on the chair.

Kuon looked down avoiding eye contact with his friend. "So something did happen then. Tell me what is it Kuon? Stop sulking like this!"

"It's my passion to make myself good enough for her. But in the end, I am not good enough at all. I always mess things up and hurt her due to my stupidity. I don't deserve her at all." Kuon whispered sadly.

Yashiro narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do? You didn't repeat the same mistakes, did you?" Yashiro asked worriedly.

Kuon shook his head. "I did something even worse, I made her cry because I wanted to know how she felt about me but all went wrong. I messed up and she cried. I always force my ways on her without thinking about her feelings. I'm horrible" Kuon said looking away as he slapped himself in the back of his head.

Yashiro really wanted to hit him but at the same time, he felt sad for his friend.

 _This man really has no patience at all._

"Kuon don't screw up again and have some patience. I told you to use my plan if you really want to find out how she feels about you" Yashiro told him while Kuon looked up at him in horror.

"I don't want to deceive her. If she found out, she'd never talk to me again. She'd probably leave me forever. Please I can't do this!" Kuon felt miserable and torn.

Yashiro sighed.

"Do you want to be close to her?" he asked Kuon.

Kuon nodded.

"Do you want her to open her heart to you and share everything with you?"

He nodded again. "More than anything." Kuon said smiling weakly.

"Then my plan will do it, without bringing any harm to your relationship with her. I take responsibility and guarantee you that nothing bad will happen. I am not asking you to cheat on her" Yashiro assured him.

Kuon looked confused but then he looked at his friend. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely" Yashiro emphasized as he reassured him.

Kuon inhaled deeply.

"But what about work?" he asked with his eyes still showing a glimpse of discomfort and disagreement.

"Don't worry, I and Takarada-san will handle everything perfectly. I will give you a call whenever your presence will be extremely needed in the office. The documents that will need your signatures will be sent to your place. No need to worry. You can take 1 month or two off easily. I hope you get your goal in the mean time" Yashiro said giving him a smile.

Kuon sighed in defeat agreeing to try his plan in order to win his beloved's heart.

 _I just hope not to mess up again and make things irresolvable. Becoming another entirely different personality will surely be difficult for me but I guess she worth everything. I'm ready to take my life for her on just a little nod. It's nothing in comparison. I just hope she'll understand that I didn't do it purposely to trick her._

"OK then I'll take my leave from the office. But keep it a secret from her and don't let her know about my absence in the office. She'll immediately find out"

"You got it. It will remain between you, me and Takarada-san" Yashiro assured him once again.

 _I just hope my changed personality will not give her any clue and she won't recognize that it's me behind the mask of another person. I can dye my hair and change my contact lenses but what do I do with my tall height and my body features? I hope everything goes well or else I'll be dead for sure or I'll kill Yashiro._

"Alright Yashiro, I'm done for the day so I'm going home. You will the incharge here in my absence" Kuon said getting up.

Yashiro nodded and watched his friend leaving his office.

 _Poor guy! I really pity you Kuon. You are so dumb not to realize how much she cares about you after everything you did to her. What else do you want? Aren't you satisfied with just her being with you? Why are you rushing things when you have forever to spend with her? Take it slow brother or else you'll break her along with yourself._

Putting his glove on, Yashiro dug his phone out of pocket and speed dialed Lory's number to inform him about Kuon.

* * *

Kyoko was cleaning the Kitchen counter at Daruma-ya when her phone ranged. Putting her work on halt, she walked towards her bag to receive the call praying for it not to be from Kuon.

She opened her bag and fetched her phone. Checking the caller's id, she answered it.

"Good evening Takarada-san" she greeted.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, good evening! How are you?" he asked from the other end affectionately.

"I'm fine Takarada-san. Thank you" she replied with a smile.

"Mind if I take your time for a bit?" he asked.

"No problem, Go ahead Takarada-san" she said softly.

Lory hesitated for a bit then he spoke clearing his throat. "Kyoko-chan I know everything what happened between you and Fuwa Sho in the past. I know why are you ignoring Kuon's affections towards you"

Kyoko flinched. She felt the ground being slipping away underneath her feet.

"W-What are you talking about Takarada-san? I don't know what you mean" Kyoko stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean. I have scanned the entire history of that guy" Lory replied in a serious tone.

"I…really don't know what…" but she was cut off in the middle.

"I understand why you are reluctant to Kuon's affections. You will never want the death of fifth guy on your shoulder. Fuwa Sho's already murdered four guys who tried to be close to you in the past and the extreme torture that he has been putting you through. Am I right Kyoko-chan?" his deep voice asked again.

Kyoko's eyes became as bigger as saucers.

 _How did he know…?_

* * *

That's it for the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to my regular readers who gave me a boost up to continue writing and encouraged me to improve myself.

 **Comment Box:**

Thank you guest 1, guest2, guest3 for reading and reviewing. Your comments mean a lot to me. I'll make sure to meet up your expectations and improve the story even more.

Erza : Thank you sis for appreciation. I'll keep what you said in mind. Upcoming chapters will be dealing with pregnancy development.

Dream Idol: Thank you for being my regular reader. I hope you will be with me till the end. Keep reading.

Honest guest: Lol, love cannot be taught through stories, it's learned through life time experiences. Don't jump on to conclusions and be harsh before the end of the story. If you find it awful then you have the option to ignore the story and stop reading it. There's no compulsion on you to read the stuff that annoys you.

Brennakai: Thank you so much dear for following and reading my story. I am glad you are enjoying it. Please keep reading. I hope you'll have fun till the end.

Karrat: Thank you dear for reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

 **Another Note: Basis of the Story:** Forgiveness can change the whole world, while hatred and punishment only make the matters worse. If you don't have the heart to forgive and forget, don't even think of getting forgiveness from God. "Burn in the fire of hell because you are the worst sinner. Punishment is the only solution for you to make up for your blunders" What if God says the same thing and refuse to forgive? Story is based on the concept of how forgiveness can change a worst guy into kind one, washing away all of his past sins. I'm sorry if the concept doesn't suit you but that's what I believe because I'm a believer just like others. I hope you all don't mind my long ranting. 30% of Japanese, Thai and Chinese movies are based on this concept where the worst guy changes because of the soft heart of the girl :) Everyone deserves a chance guys we are no one to judge others on the basis of their deeds.

Thank you so much dear ones who supported all of my stories. It means a lot to me. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **Warning:** It's an AU (Alternative Universe) story which doesn't follow the exact plot of Skip beat. There will be so much OOCs (Out of Characters) so if you don't find it up to your interest, then please don't read it and simply un-follow and ignore it, keeping yourself away from commenting on it. There is no compulsion on any reader to read and comment on it if the story offends them in any way. It might not be for all of you so please stay away if you don't like it.

 **Few 'Honest' Readers here:** "Stay away from reading and reviewing if the story offends you in any way. You have the option to read other stuff and ignore this story as it may not be the one up to your expectations. I never forced anyone to read my work. Don't try to publicize yourself as if you know everything and others are fools. Keep your 'honest' comments in your pocket as I really don't need them or else trust me, I can be as harsh and direct or in your words 'honest' as you can." **  
**

* * *

 **A/N:** God, I don't like to write author notes but I have to write them anyway otherwise I'll be sick of having unwanted comments. I am not a promoter of rape, for God's sake I'm not a child not to know that rape is wrong. If few of my readers are being 'honest' here then let me be honest too for once. Don't bring youngsters in between to show your hatred towards the story. If you hate it so much then no one is asking you to read it. Simply stay away and don't bother to read and comment if it hits you so much.

Let me tell you, fanfiction is stuffed with stories written about incest relationships and other stories where sex before adult age and before marriage is highlighted… in most of skip beat stories too. Don't you know that sex before adult age or before marriage is forbidden and literally considered as 'rape or sexual assault/abuse' even if it's done by the consent of both individuals by law and also by religious point of view such as Hinduism, Christianity (clearly written in bible), Jews etc if not worldwide then in most of the countries, so wouldn't such kind of stories affect the young ladies here too? Please don't try to tell me what's wrong and what's right. I know what I'm doing. It's just a story therefore take it as such. If it bothers you then stay away. I am not going to write long author notes again and again. This is the last one and I am going to shut the topic here.

* * *

 **For My Beloved Readers:**

(The above note is just for those who are trying to get into my nerves, just because they like to be so honest and direct without even thinking about how it would affect the person they are trying to target) I love you all, Dream idol, Erza sis, Lady graywolf, Kris, Few humble guests, Azura, Mercedes, Lialee, Brennakai, Karrat, Sara, WolfJade, PaulaGaTo, Ktoll9, Satsuka-e-Cain, Ashenvale, MyLuckTookAWalk, I love you all guys and your comments and encouragements make me feel warm and encouraged. I can never thank you all enough. Even if you find my work annoying (just in case) then you are kind enough to express it nicely avoiding to throw your disgust right on my face. It means a lot to me. I am forever grateful for your support. That's what makes me humble towards you all. You guys are really awesome. Be blessed always and stay happy.

 **End of A/N:**

I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-12**

* * *

Kyoko stayed silent unable to answer while Lory waited patiently for her response.

He sighed when he couldn't get her speak up.

"I can understand Kyoko-chan if you don't want to tell me. It must be so painful for you to remember your horrible past with that guy. I won't force you but I just want you to know that you father is with you now and I'll protect my children from all the harms. You are not alone anymore to cope with your sufferings. I won't let anything happen to you" Lory said affectionately.

Kyoko became emotional. She chocked back her tears and bit her lips in order to prevent herself from crying but couldn't hide her broken voice.

"I'm such a fool to waste my life loving him, aren't I Takarada-san? For all those years, I truly loved him but he never cared about my emotions and all he ever wanted was my body. I was just a maid and a sex toy for him whom he wanted to get at any cost. I hate being in a relationship. I hate being touchy feely. I hate being in love when I admire the pure feeling of love with the depth of my soul and it's all because of that jerk….!" Kyoko breathed out sadly.

Lory's heart wrenched at her pain. He could understand exactly how it felt to be treated so violently by the one you genuinely love.

Blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes, he spoke politely. "Forget about the past as if it was a horrible nightmare Kyoko-chan. It will never return. You are my strong daughter who can fight against anything. That jerk is only a piece of shit who doesn't know how to value and respect other people. He'll die a horrible death. Don't be depressed anymore because of him. He is a coward dog who can do nothing but bark to scare others. Don't worry" Lory comforted her.

Kyoko felt warm and light hearted.

"I'll try my best, thank you Takarada-san, I am already feeling a bit better"

"I know you can do it my child, just remember, if you want to share your problems then your father is always there for you" Lory said politely.

Kyoko smiled, wiping her tears. "Thank you Takarada-san"

"You welcome, Take care Kyoko-chan and remember you are not alone, you have me, your father to protect you. I'd break his bones and cut his manhood with my own hands if he ever tried to abuse you, or be near you again" he assured her once again to erase her fears and doubts.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile brightly, assuming angry face of Lory on the other side.

"Yeah, it means a lot to me Takarada-san to know that I have finally found my father in you again"

"Aww, I'm so touched, my daughter loves me yippy…." He laughed making Kyoko giggle at his antics.

"Cheer up child, no need to be worried anymore, Bye Bye" he said as he hung up.

"Bye Takarada-san" Kyoko said as the call disconnected.

She felt so refreshed and went back to work smiling and sighing in contentment.

 _It feels good to have someone by your side and it feels happier to have a father protecting his daughter. I miss you so much father. I wish you were here with me. Although I am adult now but I still need you, I always have and always will. I wish you could come back. I'll love you always. Please rest in peace and keep praying for me to be strong from there. I know you are in better place than this cruel world._

* * *

After the restaurant's rush was over and it was about to close, Kyoko received a delivery containing bouquet of white roses with a note attached to it along with a few boxes of chocolate.

She was surprised to know that it was from Kuon who was trying to apologize for his previous actions.

Her eye brow twitched. _He's like a stalker. He never gives up! You do you act stupidly in the first place that you have to be sorry afterwards?_

She sighed. _Why am I getting so angry? I think the hormonal changes are getting the best of me._

She shared the chocolates with her staff and owners of the restaurant and placed the flowers in the vase of Daruma-ya.

 _I forgive you Hizuri Kuon but I'm not going to let you know unless you learn your lesson, never to force me again for anything_.

She kicked off her irritating thoughts and prepared to leave for home by grabbing her things but as she stepped outside the Daruma-ya, she found Kuon waiting for her in his car.

 _Why don't you just let me have some peace for a while? I'm still embarrassed and shaken you Jerk!_

As he saw her coming out, he got out of his car and walked up to her.

"Hi, shall we head home?" he asked slowly in embarrassment as he offered his hand to her.

Kyoko looked at him, clearly a bit angry and walked passed him, by helping herself getting into the car.

Kuon stared at her wide mouthed. _Crap! She's still angry._

He quietly followed and took the driving seat and drove away towards home in silence.

The ride went in pin drop silence. Kyoko kept her gaze outside the window while Kuon was forced to look ahead of him, focusing his attention on the road but he was secretly looking at her from the corner of his eyes and was scared to say a word because of her serious mood.

Kuon swallowed hard. The silence was creepy like the night of winter. It sent shivers down his spine.

He gulped as he dared to let out some words.

"K-Kyoko, I'm sorry…" he whispered deadly afraid of her reaction.

"You shouldn't be sorry when you clearly don't mean it…" Kyoko said calmly.

Kuon cringed.

"I… didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you always hurt me by forcing your ways on me. So don't apologize because I know you'll repeat it again. You can never change. I care for you. Isn't it enough for you? Why do you force me so much for your satisfaction?" she accused without turning to look at him and kept her gaze fixed outside at the scenery with her arms crossed and head resting against the passenger seat.

Kuon wiggled uncomfortably in his seat as his throat went dry and he couldn't utter a single word.

 _Damn, she's pissed off._

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I promise, I'll never force you for anything you don't want to do or share anymore" he managed to say with his face clearly dull and gloomy.

Kyoko laughed a little.

"What happened? Did you hit your head somewhere to get your senses back? I hope you won't lose them again otherwise…Why did you come to pick me up anyway? Didn't you have work to do?"

Kuon's blood was draining with her words. _She's scary. I hope she'll never be mad at me for real. God please help me. I don't have any bad intentions. I just want to be close to her and win her heart by filling her life with happiness. I don't want to hurt her._

"Sorry, it was getting dark and late. I was free from work so I thought to pick you up, that's all" he explained his arrival.

"Oh how kind of you" she nodded but the words felt sharp to Kuon who didn't dare to talk to her any further and the remaining ride went in silence again.

They reached home and went straight to bed after having dinner in awkward silence.

* * *

Kyoko was surprised to find visitors early in the morning. Lory, Yashiro, Maria and Kanae surprised her with their unexpected and unannounced appearance at the time of breakfast.

As soon as Maria saw Kyoko's face, she flung herself into Kyoko's arms and hugged her tight.

"Onee-sama, I missed you. How have you been?" Maria asked chirping as Kyoko returned her hug laughing.

"Maria-chan, you are back from America. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kyoko pouted and patted the girl's head lovingly.

"I wanted to surprise you Onee-sama" she laughed as she snuggled into Kyoko's embrace once again.

"You are still as childish and adorable as you were before. You haven't changed a bit Maria-chan" Kyoko said as she stroked her hair affectionately.

"Now Now ladies, we have brought breakfast with us. Let's have a happy chat along with breakfast and will you please stop being so affectionate? I'm getting jealous here and feeling left out" Yashiro said pouting adorably.

Maria and Kyoko laughed in unison. "Come Yashiro-san, let me give you a hug too" Kyoko said embracing him warmly which he returned while smiling.

"Mo! Kyoko, I want a hug too" Kanae said and Lory joined her. "Don't forget about your father Kyoko-chan"

Giggling at their childish behavior, she embraced all of them one by one and led them to the living room.

Kuon came into the living room when he heard commotions while stepping out of the bathroom of his bed room.

When he came, Kyoko was gone to Kitchen in order to put the breakfast that they had brought in dishes and to make some tea.

"Hey you guys… thanks for coming" Kuon said happily after seeing them seated in his living room.

"No problem son, I hope her bitter mood will change after having a little get together with her family" Lory said, while Kuon nodded hoping for the same.

Kanae glared daggers at him, making his blood freeze. _She'll always be in bitter mood as long as she's with you. Spare her life and let her go so that she can be happy for some time, Idiot!_

"Man, women are scary. I'm glad I didn't marry someone like Kotonami-san or else I might have been died up until now. Poor Yashiro-san" Kuon thought inwardly as he cringed, feeling chilled by the woman who was glaring at him as if she was ready to eat him in breakfast any moment.

Maria ran into his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug the moment she saw him. "Kuon-sama, I missed you" she let out happily.

Kuon was saved from Kanae's daggers by Maria's affections.

He hugged her back and ruffled her hair. "When did you return Maria?" he asked affectionately.

"Yesterday night Kuon-sama, my exams were over so I thought of paying a visit. I just wanted to surprise you and Onee-sama so I asked Grand Father not to tell you" she told him, smiling gracefully.

Kuon pulled her cheeks softly. "You haven't changed, still the same" he said.

"Onee-sama said the same" she laughed before kissing his cheek.

"Oh Really? Where's your Onee-sama by the way?" he asked the little girl.

"She's in the Kitchen, oh there she is!" Maria shouted happily pointing a finger in Kyoko's direction as she entered the living room having dishes in her hands.

Kuon, Maria and Kanae helped her setting the dishes on the table and took their seats to eat and having a little chit chat.

Maria sat beside Kuon and Lory while Kyoko sat beside Yashiro and Kanae as they chanted their prayers and began eating.

"So how's your health Kyoko-chan? Baby isn't troubling you so much right?" Yashiro asked with concern.

"I'm fine Yashiro-san, Please you sound like I'm a patient. It's only start of third month" she replied with her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Good to know Kyoko-chan but you need to take care of yourself more than that Jerk…!" he said angrily pointing an accusing finger at Kuon, who stared at his friend in disbelief.

Kyoko smiled a bit at Yashiro's concern but she was still not over at Kuon's forced probing so she avoided making eye contact with him.

"You sound angry at him. What happened Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked while Yashiro made faces.

"This jerk is horrible. He fired his new secretary just because she wasn't up to his professionalism. I had to do all the work myself and prepared his schedule all over again while helping him in his meetings. My body is hurting. My muscles are stiff. He's got no heart at all! I am a human being, not a machine. I hate you Kuon!" Yashiro burst out, with his big goofy eyes shining with tear droplets as he hugged Kyoko for comfort who rubbed his back to soothe his pain. His face was too sad like a puppy got kicked by his master. "Nobody loves me, Kuon treats me like his pet" he let out as he sobbed on Kyoko's shoulder.

Kanae and Maria found it hard to block their laughter. They knew exactly why he was doing this. To cheer Kyoko up and make her smile. He and his stupidity. Yashiro Yokihito was really something.

"There, There, don't be sad, I love you, Yashiro-san…" she comforted him. Yashiro squealed with delight and embraced her, wiping his fake tears away. "Yeahhhh, Kyoko-chan, loves me. I'm so happy. No one needs you Kuon" He said as he pulled away.

"Hey! Get your hands off my wife…. Are you trying to hit on her?" Kuon glared at his friend but in response Yashiro stuck his tongue out at Kuon. "You are getting jealous because Kyoko-chan loves me! Hah! Take That! You deserve it! He accused, winking at Kuon secretly who blinked in confusion.

 _Oh, He's trying his weird ways to make Kyoko smile. You better watch out Yashiro. If you weren't already engaged then anyone could have got the wrong idea that you were romantically interested in Kyoko. I'll bite you to death if you dared to think the other way about my wife._

If Kuon didn't know any better then he would have punched Yashiro to unconsciousness but he held himself and his anger back.

Kyoko giggled at the childish behavior of Yashiro but when she turned towards Kuon, her mood changed to serious again.

"I told you not to be harsh on your employees, when will you learn? They are humans. If you don't like their work, tell them nicely to improve, if they still can't get you then you can recommend them to other departments or Companies. Don't consider yourself the almighty to behave with others in any way you please. You are only their boss. You haven't bought them forever. Don't tramp over their self respect and dignity just because you think you are the best and no one can match your perfection. They work hard giving their hundred percent so don't insult them if you can't have patience to at least encourage them to improve" Kyoko scolded him, meeting his eyes and glaring at him. She was dead serious.

Kuon's eyes widened along with others. All of them stared at her jaw dropped. Kuon dropped his chopstick in panic.

Kyoko was seriously pissed to scold him like that in front of others. He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I was in bad mood. I let my frustration out on her. It won't happen again." He mumbled, looking down and rubbing his neck.

"Well I'm not the one you should be sorry. You need to think before you act or else you'll lose everything and everyone you have in your life" She stated tonelessly.

This thing caught his attention and he coughed, quickly grabbing a glass of water and emptied it in one gulp to swallow the dry lump in his throat.

Her tone and words were threatening. _She's seriously mad at me. Oh God, I'm doomed!_

"Well, children lets finish the breakfast first before it gets cold…." Lory tried to erase the tension and they busied themselves in finishing their meal.

Kuon's heart was throbbing against his chest. He stole glances of his wife who was chatting happily with other ignoring his presence. He sighed again and finished his meal quietly.

After having breakfast and tea, Kyoko took the dishes to wash and put them away and got dressed to leave for work.

Kuon sat with Lory talking to him, while still glaring at his friend for some unknown reason.

"I have arranged my men to guard your house and area Kuon, It's risky for her to be alone when you are not around. They'll arrive any time sooner" Lory told Kuon and he nodded.

Kanae narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Did something happen? What do you mean by risky?"

"No nothing happened Kanae, Nothing to be worried about but it's always better to be precautious and proactive rather than regret later at the damage. Kyoko-chan is a woman and on top of it, she is pregnant and the world is filled with jerks making the life of an alone woman difficult" Yashiro told her giving her the hint.

"Oh... OK" she muttered in response.

"Yeah exactly, it's for security's sake Kotonami-kun." Lory said and Kanae nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Kyoko came back in view, fully dressed and ready for work holding her bag

"Guys, sorry but I'm getting late for work" she bowed to them apologetically before leaving but Kuon's voice stopped her. "Let me drop you" he turned to his heels offering her a ride but she bluntly turned him down. "I'll take the cab. No need for you to drop me when you have your own work to do" having said that, she turned away bowing once again and left the place, walking with the speed of light.

 _"There you go! You really deserve cold shoulder for being so stupid" Yashiro thought in his mind as he shook his head feeling pity for his friend._

* * *

Kyoko was busy serving the customers when Okami-san came with a man following behind her.

"Kyoko dear, I think you should take a break to have some rest. You shouldn't push yourself too hard" she said smiling at the young woman.

Kyoko smiled back. "I will, just a little bit Okami-san, lunch break is almost over" she told the old lady who patted her head lightly.

"By the way Kyoko-chan, this young man will be joining our staff as a waiter" Okami-san said pointing at the man who came in view from her behind and bowed before Kyoko.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ren Tsuruga" the brown eyed, dark haired young man said as he straightened up with a sole thought running in his mind.

 _Kyoko, I'll try my best to make you happy and erase all of your sufferings. Kuon only makes you cry. But I promise crossing my heart that Ren Tsuruga will make you smile as your friend. I am not trying to deceive you , I'm just doing it to try and do what Kuon couldn't and can never do. Make you smile and happy but if I couldn't do it, then I'll find the best guy for you myself and let you go releasing you from my burden so that you could live your remaining life in happiness. Tsuruga Ren will stay by your side forever as your friend, supporting and protecting you, as someone who would never be arrogant and violent, someone who Kuon would never be… your protector who would never let you cry even in exchange of his own life. I am sorry Kuon couldn't be the one you'd dreamed him to be but Ren Tsuruga would protect you from all the harms and from Kuon as well._

* * *

That's it. Please read and review, before some of you jump on me angrily again saying that I am making Kuon betraying Kyoko, read the last paragraph to have some understandings.

Erza, Kris, Dream Idol, Ashenvale and all other my beloved readers, I love you so much guys. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's just that I have problem since childhood that whenever I am depressed, I start forgetting things. No matter how hard I try, I just can't remember even simpler things but when I am cheerful, I can recall and memorize the toughest and long forgotten things. That's why I avoid and discourage harsh comments because it may be your thoughts or point of views for you but it can cause me real pain guys so try to be a little nice even if you dislike my work. But my beloved readers are close to my heart because you all try to encourage and support me even if I'm naive. It seriously means a lot to me. May you all have a life full of happiness and blessings. Lots of best wishes for all of you.

Thank you for everything.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-13**

* * *

Kyoko worked elegantly like an expert cook in the Kitchen with Okami-san and Taisho while Ren along with other staff served the customers with their desired orders. She looked so mesmerizing. He couldn't help but stealing glances of his beautiful love lady.

 _You are amazing Kyoko. It's so tiring. I don't know how you manage to do everything so efficiently._

Ren was scared when he introduced himself to Kyoko. He thought she would caught him red handed and recognize the person hiding behind the mask of Ren Tsuruga but he was so relieved when she behaved so kindly offered him to eat with her and her friends even though he was meeting her as a total stranger.

 _I wish I could be with you like this as Kuon._

"Oh crap! It's almost dark. Shift is over and she's already gone. Where are my senses? I need to head home before she does and return to Kuon again or else she'll definitely become suspicious. I should have bought a wig instead of dying my hair. Now I'll have to spend my time dying my hair back to blonde. Urrrgggh, I really am an idiot" Kuon cursed himself under his breath and kicked himself inwardly for his stupidity when he realized he was late.

He quickly gathered his stuff, informed Okami-san about his departure and left.

* * *

Sho was talking to someone on phone, facing the window of his room. He was burning with rage.

"I don't care. Bring her to me. I give you three days to fetch her or else I'll issue your death warrant" he spat at the spy he had appointed to abduct Kyoko.

"Fuwa-sama, her residence is completely guarded. There are CCTV cameras installed in the area. I can't take risk. Didn't you order me to wait for the right time to grab her and bring her to you? Please Fuwa-sama, it's too risky. They would find out that we were involved behind her escape. Her husband doesn't look like a fool to be misguided by just a fake note of her departure. I humbly request you to wait. I give you my words to obey your order. Please trust me."

Sho swallowed his anger and inhaled deeply to calm himself down. "I'm getting impatient here. She's taking too long to give in. I can't wait any longer. I don't care what happens. I'll take care of the police. They are like rats begging for cheese for me. You don't have to worry about that. Just bring her to me as soon as you can or else you know very well what I would do to you if you failed" he warned him in his dangerous tone.

"I understand Fuwa-sama, please give me some time" the man on the other side spoke hesitantly afraid of Sho's foul mood.

"Alright" Sho dismissed him and disconnected the call, slipping his mobile phone back into his pocket.

He balled his hands into fists. _"You have shown me enough resistance Kyoko, I can't take it anymore. Now, I'll see how your beloved husband accepts you back in his life after you spend 24 hours with me" an evil and satisfying smirk appeared on his face when he thought about Koun's tormented face and Kyoko's humiliation._

* * *

Kyoko was cleaning Kuon's study and arranging his books and important files when she found a hand sized black diary.

 _"What's this? Is it his secret diary?"_ she thought as she tried to open it first but then dropped the idea.

"It's wrong to read someone's personal stuff behind their back Kyoko" she scolded herself but she was tempted to open it and read.

No, Kyoko…

Just a little peek …

No… Kyoko… No… bad manners.

Kyoko was fighting with her inner self.

She was curious to know what was written inside.

At last curiosity won and she opened the diary from the middle and started reading, cursing herself for reading his secret stuff behind his back. She wanted to close and place the diary back to its place but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She was too curious. _I'm sorry. I'll make up to you later._

 _No worries, I'll let him read my diary then we will be even._

With a heavy heart and guilt, she read the first thing that came before her eyes.

Her eyes became as large as saucers.

 _I'm the most despicable man in this world. I hurt the woman I loved the most. I want to die. I am horrible, stupid, worthless, useless, selfish, arrogant, piece of crap. Everything is my fault. I don't deserve her but I can't live without her either. What a mess I really am! It's my fault my parents are dead. It's my fault she's suffering even though she's trying so hard to stay happily with me but I know how difficult it is for her to be with the cause of her devastation. Why can't I eat properly? Why can't I sleep? Why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like I'm being eaten alive? I want the pain to stop but it just keeps on increasing. I want to die, why can't I just die?_

She stared at the page blankly. It was beyond her expectations.

She checked and found out that it was recent entry written just a few days ago.

She was surprise and couldn't help but to read more. She flipped page after page and was stunned to read his heartfelt confessions.

 _She's angry with me. She doesn't share anything with me. It makes me feel like she doesn't need me anymore._

She flipped to another page.

 _I'm causing so much trouble for her. I'm like a snake whose nature can never be changed no matter how hard I try. I always end up hurting her. I'm so impatient and force her when I should consider her feelings first instead of mine. She's right; I'm a horrible, ignorant jerk!_

The words were written so harshly that they had ripped through the paper at some places.

Kyoko's heart clenched tightly against her chest. Even if she was angry at him for his stupid behavior, she never meant to ignore him excessively and cause him serious pain. She just wanted him to know that it was bad to force others against their will.

She kept reading and it made her heart ache.

 _I don't know what to do. I just can't get rid of the guilt. It's killing me inside. I feel like I'm burning alive. I killed my parents. It's my fault they are dead. If only I had never existed then they would still be alive. I destroyed Kyoko's life. I killed every possibility of her happiness. All she did was being kind to me and yet I crossed all the limits of humanity and mistreated her worst than an animal. I don't even deserve respect. I don't deserve anything. I'm despicable. I deserve to be in hell, I deserve to be skinned alive. I deserve to be burnt alive with extreme pain. I deserve pain, tears, suffering, torture but I definitely don't deserve her in my life. She deserves someone better and yet I don't even have the heart to watch her going away from me. It tears me apart. What have I done to myself? Why am I such a helpless, desperate and overly jealous idiot? I don't deserve forgiveness. I deserve to die in pain. I deserve to suffocate till death. I deserve the worst treatment for being a burden on the earth. If only I could change my fate and go back to past, save my parents and reverse the time when I crushed her innocence._

Kyoko could feel her cheeks getting wet with tears. The words were just too torturous. She didn't have the heart to continue reading but she did as she gathered her strength to reveal his heart to herself.

She flipped through few more pages rapidly but the more she read, the more she felt herself being astonished. She didn't even have the words to describe what she felt.

 _I am married to her. She carries my family name. I'm going to be a father. She is already a part of my family. She's with me. That's exactly what I wanted. I should be more than happy and yet I feel insecure. Why am I so restless even after my biggest wish came true? I feel like it's all a dream and everything will vanish if I tried to open my eyes. I don't want us to be apart but I know that I'm not the right guy for her and if she found a perfect guy someday then she would leave. I don't want that day to come. I want to die before that day comes. I just want little bit of her affection. A single word of comfort from her, a single word of assurance that she would never leave and stay with me forever, a single confession of her love to me would be enough to put my desperate heart at ease but I know it's impossible after everything I have done._

There were places where tears had fallen, places where she couldn't read the words clearly. Kyoko tried her best to make out the sentences but she couldn't but when she read the last page, it ripped her heart out.

 _I love you Kyoko but I deserve death not you. But being without you is even worst than death. I can't take it. I'm sorry for being born and destroying your life. If only you had never met a person like me.  
_

Kyoko wiped her tears with her thumb. _I'm sorry you went through so much pain but you have to understand it wasn't easy for me to forget everything and forgive you but I did forgive you. I'm still trying to be as polite as I can and I'll try my best that you don't feel so miserable and broken anymore, Kuon-san._

She closed his diary and placed it where she had found it, arranged his stuff properly and left the room.

* * *

When Kuon entered his bedroom, Kyoko was already asleep.

He walked towards the side where she was sleeping peacefully and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm home, love. I'm sorry for being so late" he whispered quietly.

When he was about to leave for bathroom for a shower, his gaze fell on the bunch of diaries placed on the side table with a note.

Hesitantly, he picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Husband,_

 _Hi, I have a confession to make. I accidentally read your personal diary when I was cleaning your study. I'm sorry. I know it's bad to read someone's private stuff behind his back but it just happened, please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you. In return, I'm letting you read all of my secret diaries that I've written since I was little. I'm sorry again and Kuon-san, I'm not angry at you. I just wanted you to stop forcing me that's why I was a little harsh. I'm sorry if I hurt you too much. I didn't mean it. Forgive me._

 _Your wife, Kyoko._

 _P.S: Please don't forget to finish your dinner. It's on the dinning table._

Kuon's heart jumped in his chest. _She found my diary and on top of it, she knows my secrets...? oh how embarrassing. I want to die!_ He couldn't help but smile as he reread the note three times.

 _She called me dear husband._ He was feeling like a teenager again, getting happy over just a simple thing. He was truly head over heels for his wife.

With an ever lasting smile glued on his face, he grabbed the first diary that was on the top, sat at the edge of the bed, opened it and began reading but the first sentence he read crushed his heart. It was the similar sentence he himself had said for so long.

 _If only I had never been born then mother would be still alive. Can't I please just die? I'm nothing but a disgust and disgrace in the name of a daughter. I deserve the worst punishment for tearing my parents apart. I'm the reason of mother's death. I couldn't do anything for my parents and yet they sacrificed their lives for me. I'm such an ungrateful child who deserves nothing but pain._

"Oh Kyoko..." Kuon's eyes pooled with tears as he felt the similar guilt and pain taking over him again.

* * *

That's it for the chapter. Kuon still have to read all of her diaries so hold on guys. I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for your support. Till next time.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-14**

* * *

Kuon looked at his sleeping wife sadly and closed his eyes trying to suppress the stubborn tears that threatened to fall.

 _I've felt the same way throughout my life. It's really hard to live with the guilt engulfing your existence. She is much brave than I am to hide her pain expertly and display a lively smile on her face._

He pulled the blankets over his beloved wife, kissed her forehead good night, turned off the lights and quietly left with the pages of her heart door to read them in his study, after finishing his meal faster than usual in excitement.

* * *

Once in his study, he landed on his chair and began reading without wasting a single moment.

Looking at the covers carefully he saw that each diary was numbered so he picked up number 1 and opened it eagerly being impatient to find out her hidden secrets that could also be about him. It sent shivers throughout his body and he felt himself being electrified in anticipation.

Opening it to the first page he read.

 _I love you when you are angry at me whenever I fall sick._

 _I love you when you worry about me._

 _I love you when you scold me for my bad eating habits._

 _I love you when you let me sleep in your lap._

 _I love you when you forgive all of my mistakes and give me a big hug_

 _I love you when you say I'm your little princess._

 _I love you when you say how much you are proud of me._

 _I love you when you say you'll never let any harm come near me._

 _I love you when you hold me in your arms and comfort me whenever I cry._

 _I love you when you encourage me whenever I feel downhearted and disdained._

 _I love you when you say I can do it when I know I am weak._

 _I love you when you wipe my tears away whenever I cry._

 _You two mean the world to me._

 _Mama is my queen, Papa is my King and I'm their little princess._

 _Our small happy and peaceful kingdom, the beautiful place where I belong._

Kuon felt amazed. He looked at the top of the page to find the date of the entry and found out that it was written when Kyoko was 5 years old.

He felt his heart melting due to the impact of heartwarming words.

"Wao, at such young age she knew how to express her feelings in words. Amazing! What was I doing at the age of 5? Walking around the house wearing a diaper? I didn't even know how to talk to others to convey my feelings at the age of five. She is spiritual and really loves her parents a lot. I feel envious." He chuckled recalling his five years old memories when his mother used to run after him for forced feeding.

Thumbing through the pages he read another entry probably entered after 6 months when she turned 6.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today, I topped with the highest score among all the students of entire school. Mama hugged me so tightly showering my face with kisses and Papa couldn't stop smiling. They were so happy that it looked like they had conquered the world. That day I realized how much I loved their smile and I don't want to ever lose it. I don't want to lose them. I am blessed with the best parents in the entire universe._

A gentle smile appeared on his lips. "So cute" he uttered impulsively.

The rest of the diary was filled with heartwarming and funny stories of Kyoko and her father cooking together, Kyoko's mother tutoring her and about Kyoko saving her father from her mother's wrath for always being late to come home from work.

He couldn't help but smile again. It felt like he was living her life or experiencing beautiful memories of her life through her diary. He could visualize everything happening in front of his eyes. The written words felt like poetry in motion. He could feel their magic affecting his entire being. He was lost in her world completely. He felt himself overjoyed for her courtesy of sharing her personal stuff with him. Even if it was done to make up for accidentally invading his privacy but he still felt grateful.

He turned his attention to another diary and picked up number two and started reading it but it wasn't as pleasant as the first one.

 _"Mama is sick. She'll die soon. I don't want her to go. I want her to stay with me forever but she says she has to go and I need to be strong. How can I be strong without her when she's my strength? I look up to her. She is my ideal. If she left then who's going to tutor me? Who's going to tell me amazing stories of fairies? If she left, I would be sad. Can't she take me with her?"_

He stared at the written words sadly for a couple of minutes. Pain was the only thing his felt. His chest was burning with pain feeling sad for the little heart.

He flipped through next passage and read few next entries with a clenched feeling in his heart.

 _"Mama died and I found out that it was because of me. Papa is sad. He doesn't talk and smile like usual. All he does is working himself to death. He lies to me saying that he's OK faking a smile before me but he doesn't know that I can clearly see the tears hidden behind his smiling eyes. I have destroyed my family and I don't know how to make up for everything. There's no way for me to make everything better now. If only I never existed then father and mother would be much happier, if only I had never been born."_

 _"I wish I had wings to fly high up in the sky to reach my mother and bring her back with me"_

 _"What if father got sick of me? What if he realized I'm a poison whose presence would infect him? What if he left me like mother did then what would I do?"_

Kuon's eyes welled with tears. The words cut through his heart so deeply. He couldn't bring himself to continue reading and closed the diary at once clutching it to him. "Poor Kyoko" wet droplets fell from his eyes as he muttered helpless words to himself. He immediately put it aside and reached for another one not bothering to open the former diary again and read the remaining half. He could already guess the painful entries in his mind so he felt it right to skip the remaining half to save his twisted heart from further wounds.

 _"Dear Diary, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm so happy. I want to jump up and down like a child. I can't control myself. It's the first time I've ever felt the sacred emotion of love. Yes, I am in love and the man I love, feels the same way about me. I feel like the seven skies are cheering for me. I feel like the whole world is so magical. Life feels beautiful when I'm with him. Sho-chan, my prince charming"_

Kuon felt his heart being compressed with a hot iron rod. He felt being stabbed with sharp needles, daggers, hammers, swords or whatever weapon he could think of. For a moment, he forgot to breath and his world collapsed with his fate laughing down at him coldly but then he had to remind himself that this diary contained past events and Kyoko was married to him or else his heart could have stopped beating.

With a bouncing heart, he flipped through another page and his breath caught in his throat and anger flamed in his body.

 _"Sho-chan, slapped me, he violated me, he tortured me physically and mentally because I refused to have sex with him. He threatened to break up with me if I didn't fulfill his desires. I don't want this and I don't want to be his one night stand either. It's wrong. It's not love. It just can't be. I feel so stupid, like a love sick pup. Why men are after women only to do 'THAT'? I feel like an idiot to overtrust him. I thought he loved me when the only thing he ever felt for me was lust for my body. He was nice to be because I was a source for him to pay his residential rents, a maid nothing else. I feel disgusting. How could I have been so stupid?"_

Kuon's blood boiled. His face became red with anger. "THAT BASTARD!" he screamed ripping through the pages to proceed reading next.

" _Today's the worst day of my life. Sho-chan killed another man just because he thought he was trying to confess his love to me when it wasn't like that. He was just asking for notes nothing else. He was beaten up to death in front of my eyes. I could do nothing but stare with fear in my eyes. I couldn't help the poor guy and watched him dying in front of my eyes. Why am I always the root cause of everyone's trouble? Why does Sho-chan behave so ill with me and to others who try to be friend with me? Why does he has such cynical nature? Can't he trust me a little bit?"_

 _"Sho-chan kissed another woman in front of my eyes. He cheated on me. I realized that he never loved me because if he did, he would have respected my wishes and waited for me till the right time because I was uncomfortable with excessive intimacy. He never understood what I wanted and what love was for me and always tried to force himself on me. I hate myself for ever feeling anything for a guy like him who doesn't even know how to respect women. For him, women are just source of pleasure. He never pays any attention to honor or treasure the women in his life not even his own mother. He's a foul mouthed son and an abusive and violent boyfriend who doesn't value relationships at all. I am truly ashamed to fall for him. If only I had known better but what's done is done already. He's given me a bitter life experience that I would never be able to forget till the end of my life."  
_

Kuon's jaw dropped.

That bastard is a murderer? What kind of man he is to kill someone like he owns their lives to take them however he wants and whenever he wants? "His mouth was opening and closing with shock over and over again. He grunted and fought against the urge to find the punk and punch the life out of him.

"He must have tortured Kyoko too much to make her frightened like that. I can never imagine how awful she must have felt at that dreadful moment. Well no worries, if that scum ever tried to cross paths with my wife, I'll skin him alive. If I can give up on my life for her happiness then I can take anyone's life if they tried to harm her in any way. I'll kill you so painfully that you would regret for ever being born Shoutaro" His inner beast was begging to release him from the cage and let him engulf the annoying man alive but he held his piercing anger at bay. "I'm so sorry Kyoko, I couldn't understand your pain and instead of reducing it, I fired it up. I'm so sorry" Koun vowed inwardly to love and protect him wife for eternity.

The remaining half of the diary was filled with Kyoko's high school life, her part time jobs, her friends and her admission into college. It contained cute details of her father's scolding to keep her focus on studies instead of doing part time jobs to help him meet the expenses. It showed him the strength of her bond with her father and how much her father loved her to sacrifice everything for the sake of her bright future.

Upon finishing, he put it aside and grabbed another one. There was only one left behind so he just wanted to hurry up and read everything as fast as he could in a hope to find something written for him.

 _"He broke up with me and left me behind. My heart broke, I could hear the cracking sound. My heart was bleeding. My dreams shattered. The man I loved from the depth of my heart left me without any care and called me stupid to even feel anything for him when he clearly didn't want me from the start"_

 _"I wasn't stupid. I just trusted him because my love for him was pure. I didn't care for any personal gain. His happiness was the only thing I cared for. His smile was enough to make my day. Holding his hand was enough to wash off my fear and make me feel safe. His shoulder was my pillow to rest in heaven. He meant the world to me. I didn't need anything else. His heart was enough for me to call it my home and he said I didn't love him? If it wasn't love then what was it? Only because I disliked to do 'THAT' with him every night? Well how cheap of him to think that way! It's not like I'm denying it because it's human nature to satisfy desire of body but it isn't everything. Love doesn't need words to be expressed. It can be felt easily, a gentle smile, ruffling of hair, a cute laugh, smiling eyes, gentle embrace are enough to display undying love for someone. If he couldn't see through my heart then it wasn't my problem."_

 _"Love doesn't need any reason. It just happens anyway. Even though I knew he was cold to me and misbehaved with me, I always forgave him for his mistakes but I have realized that excess of everything is bad. My extreme love for his caused me nothing else but suffering. I'm indeed stupid to realize it too late"_

Kuon was stunned to silence. He didn't know what to do or say he was just frozen and kept staring at the bottom of the last page.

Tears flowed down his eyes when he realized what love was for her and how wrong he was to think she didn't love him. He broke down recalling everything again and gripped the journal tightly to his chest. Love is Care and she does care for me. I'm so stupid to force her for displaying her love in form of words when I was the blind on not to see clearly.

He felt being grilled in fire with shame for misunderstanding her. She wasn't the type of girl who felt aroused or head over heel being approached by a rich guy. She was a simple girl who valued relationships not money. May be that was the reason she sacrificed herself for her father's life.

If it was possible for him then he could have ripped his heart out and smashed it with hammer for playing with her life. He was beyond ashamed but time was gone, He could do nothing but to try and ease her bitter memories of him and her terrible ex.

After having enough of crying, he rubbed his eyes roughly, dropped the diary over his desk and reached for the last one.

His heart pounded when he realized it was about him. He scanned the whole thing from start to end and was shocked to find out that each detail was about him only. One half contained his painful regret and the other one was full of admiration for him. He tore through the other half when he realized what was written on it

 _"Hizuri-san has changed. He truly cares for me and tries his best to make me feel better. I am happy to see the change in him. It makes me feel special when he tries out of his way to care for me."_

His heart burst with joy and couldn't help skipping a beat. "She thinks about me like that?" He was on cloud nine.

 _"MY HUSBAND IS FREAKINGLY TALL! His height is not normal. He's from another planet I guess. He's an arrogant monkey, a Giraffe no, no, he's a Giant who surprisingly doesn't eat anything! Geez, how am I going to survive with this man? He acts like a baby, a cry baby…."_

Kuon burst into laughter.

"I'm a monkey, a giraffe? An alien and a giant? Oh how admiring you are towards me Kyoko. Calling me each possible animal of the Zoo, I'll see you when you wake up next morning, Mrs. Monkey!" his eye brow twitched in irritation but the next moment he felt like rolling over the floor laughing.

He clenched his stomach in an attempt to stop his killing laughter.

"You are horrible Kyoko to call me a monkey. You said I was a fairy! Geez I hate bananas! I'll never eat them in my life. Do I eat leaves or grass? How am I a giraffe?! God, Kyoko I barely eat anything" he let out before stepping onto the roller coaster of laughter again. "I'll file a complaint against you to our baby telling that you call her/his handsome father a monkey!" he pouted before composing himself and wiping his tears from uncontrolled laughter. His stomach had started to hurt with the impact.

He turned to another page in excitement of awaiting surprises for him.

 _"Kuon-san cries a lot. I haven't seen any man of his age crying this much. He is a cry baby. He looks like love sick lost puppy all the time. Puppies are cuter than him though."_

Kuon felt as if his veins were about to burst and pop out of his body. He felt truly embarrassed and blushed right up to his ears.

"You mean I'm ugly?" You little traitor, you had been writing all these 'amazing' things about me secretly and you told me you admired me! Hah! I'll get my pay back from you soon.

He almost ripped the page as he jumped to the next one but his heart stopped and the diary he was holding so tightly before dropped down from his hands after reading the final page. Rest of the diary's pages were empty.

 _"I'll never leave my husband no matter how much Shoutaro blackmails me. I know he's just trying to provoke me to break up with Kuon-san but I'll not be tricked by him, never again. I know what kind of man he is now. Relationships can be joke for him but not for me. I'll not do what he wants even if he kills me. He'll lose not me. I don't give a damn about him and his hollow threats. I'll not surrender against evil. I'll not spit in my husband's face. His honor is in my hands. What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't protect my family? It's not only his responsibility to protect me and our child. I also want to give my share"_

Kuon forgot about everything else and ran out to his room only to find out Kyoko's absence. He panicked and searched for her and found her cooking in the kitchen.

In his panic he forgot to notice that it was already 6 in the morning and he had stayed up the whole night reading pages of his wife's heart.

He sighed in relief and quickly encircled her in his larger arms from behind. "Why didn't you tell me Kyoko?" he whispered to her. His breaths were coming out as gasps.

Kyoko jumped up for being embraced by him unexpectedly. "Hizuri-san... I'll burn the breakfast, let go..." she struggled to pull herself out of his tight grip but he refused to let go and pulled her closer to him.

"It's Kuon Kyoko, enough of this formality between us and why didn't you tell me about Fuwa blackmailing you? Don't you trust me to share your worries with me? He asked burying his face in the nap of her neck.

Kyoko stayed calm. She turned off the stove and stated. "Fuwa Sho is a closed chapter of my life. His actions don't bother me anymore. He's just trying to mess with me. I'm sorry to drag you along"

Kuon was shocked into stillness. Her warmth was surrounding him. He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone Kyoko. We'll face that punk together. I can't wait to beat someone to death after a long time" he said smiling a thousand watt smile at her.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't want to put your hands inside the trashcan now would you?"she asked returning his smile.

"No"

"Then it's better to ignore him because that's what he wants, to provoke us. Just let him do what he wants. He's like a barking dog who doesn't know how to bite and always ends up starving to death. He can't harm us as long as we are together. Our sole relationships is enough to take him down. We don't need to do anything else. He can't harm you because you are stronger enough to protect and I am also not a weakling who doesn't know how to protect her family."

Kuon was lost for words, completely lost for words. Happiness and pure bliss was filling him. She cared, she truly cared for him. She called him her family. She called them a family, he, his Kyoko and their child and that was more than enough for him.

He pulled her into his arms again and hugged her tightly. "As long as we are together, we can fight against any challenge. Fuwa is just an ant."

Kyoko returned his hug sighing in agreement. He pulled away to kiss her head.

"You said you would make up to me for reading my private stuff" his lips curled into a mischievous smile.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident" she said avoiding his gaze.

Kuon laughed.

"Silly, there's nothing private between us anymore. We are one. You can read any of my stuff whenever you want. You don't need to ask for my permission" he grinned at her causing her to pout cutely.

"Then why do you want me to make up to you?"she asked, huffing at him.

His smirk was back on his face.

"It's for calling me a giant, monkey and a giraffe" Kyoko turned crimson but flicked his forehead.

"OWWW! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his tormented body part.

"It's because you are a monkey!"she teased him making funny faces.

"Pay back for calling me that Mrs. Monkey!" he attacked back and tickled her sides causing her to laugh her heart out. Kuon laughed along.

"OK OK I give up...What do you want me to do for you?" she said between her laughter breaks and paused to catch her breath when he finally let her go after giving her a sound doze of laughter.

He smiled after his own breathing returned to normal state. He took both of her hands in his own and asked gently.

"Spend your whole day with me. We'll go shopping for the baby together and for a dinner outside at your favorite place please?"

Kyoko stared at him in awe.

"But what about your work?"

"It's Sunday. It's my day off and yours too. Please don't say no" he sounded pleading with so much hope in his eyes that Kyoko couldn't refuse him.

"OK your wish has been granted Mr. Monkey" she answered with her blinding smile and his heart couldn't stop dancing with joy.

* * *

The Teasing Kuon is back hehehe...:P I can't want to show Sho his right place. He pisses me off both in manga and the story. I hope you like the chapter. That's it for chapter 15. Please read and review. Till next time. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for support and love for the story. I'm forever grateful.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for your kind words, Ktoll9, Erza, Paulagato, Ashenvale, Dreamidol, Brennakai, Kris, Sara, Loyaltycounts, Kirara, your encouraging comments are enough to give me a push to continue writing. You guys know well how to make someone feel better and happy so thank you guys for your support. I haven't abandoned any of my stories. It just that I got a lot of requests to write a dark mature story like Mistreated Treasure and I just can't turn my beloved readers down. I have turned off my PM so that I won't receive further requests or else I'll end up posting another story... Sheeesh! My new semester is going to start next week so I'll be updating faster this week before getting busy in thesis. Love you all guys. Thank you for everything.

* * *

 **Guest:** Mr/Miss guest, first of all try to comment by putting your name so that I may know who's addressing me. Anyway, I am not going to delete my story just because you don't like it and label it as horrible one. Do me a favor please, join fanfic and give us all a demo of worth reading story so that I may learn from you about how to write a wonderful story. If you can't do that then learn to be in your limits. I guess your mind is made up of some kind of weird material unable to get the meaning of staying away from the story. Next time comment after you share your story here otherwise don't bother.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-15**

* * *

Kyoko was dressed in sky blue satin pants outfit. Her blouse was a tube top with dark blue sequins in swirling pattern at the top covering her breasts and at the bottom where it just met the top of the matching pants. A matching scarf was wrapped around her neck giving an elegant touch to her charm. She wore a light make up, long dangling white crystal earrings with her hair nicely pinned up in a lose bun. She looked stunning. Kuon was near to have a nose bleed being unable to take his eyes off her.

He took her to a 5 star restaurant. The host sat them down in an intimate window seat, in the section reserved for VIP guests only.

"This is really nice" Kyoko sighed glancing around at the silver and olive green interior.

"You look beautiful Kyoko" Kuon said enamored.

She blushed beautifully. "Thanks"

 _God, she's gorgeous. She doesn't look pregnant at all. I'm tempted to kill the next guy who dare to look at her with dirty eyes. I'm glad it's VIP area having none of lustful guys around.  
_

After spending all day shopping for their little treasure, Kuon decided to take her for dinner. He was in bliss after spending the whole day with his beloved. He couldn't get the sight of her delighted face out of his mind when they bought cute clothes, toys and crib for their baby. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered how her heart bloomed with joy seeing the little clothes. She was practically teleported to her lala land and made cute facial expressions making his heart soar in happiness.

After shopping for the baby, Kuon bought a dozen of dresses for her, ignoring her protests. He didn't let her pay because he had got the biggest weapon against her excuses. Just puppy dog eyes from him at the cutest version and Kyoko was left with no choice but letting him pay.

They opened their menu scanning to see what appealed their eyes. The waiter scribbled on his pad when they ordered their favorites, bowed and left the couple to chat in private.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Kyoko. I never want this day to end. It's the best day of my life. I really enjoyed spending time with you." He grinned looking at his wife.

She nodded with a warm smile. "You don't have to thank your own wife. I enjoyed it too. I got to witness your gentle side so thank you for letting your true self come out"

Blood rushed to his ears and Kuon blushed a bright shade of red at her compliment. He was himself amazed to know that how such simple words from her could manage to race his heart beat.

Kyoko giggled when she saw how red he was.

The waiter came with their ordered meal and quietly left once he was done serving them.

Kuon thanked inwardly for getting sometime to compose himself and busied himself in his meal, trying to control his overwhelmed heart rate.

While having their dinner, they talked politely about random stuff, enjoying the meal and their quality time together. They laughed as they chatted delightfully but their happiness seemed short lived.

Kuon's laughter died and instantly turned into a scowl. Kyoko was laughing at the joke Kuon had made but looking at Kuon's expression she turned around to see what was wrong.

Her face immediately turned stern when she saw the man she detested the most with his manager, hanging on his arm walking in the restaurant.

Sho glanced around the restaurant and met her eyes. "Kyoko…?" he looked over and saw Kuon sitting with her.

Anger coursed through his veins.

"What is she doing here with him?" frowning in displeasure he started walking towards them but felt a tug at his arm.

"Sho, where are you going? Our table is over there" Shoko said.

"Damn!" he forgot about his manager. He was supposed to take her out to discuss about the opening of new project in Kyoto. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kuon holding Kyoko's hand. "What the hell? She's mine!" Sho fumed and walked towards Kyoko's table, ignoring his manager's presence with him.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two ugly rats trying to have fun together" he sneered and then laughed. "Don't think of yourself as Miss-High-Mighty-Queen just because this bastard is babysitting you. He just feels sorry for you. You are just his baby carrier, nothing else. He has got no taste at all. How could he get intimate with a flat-chested ugly pig like you?" he mocked and then laughed again.

Kuon's inner beast jumped out making himself fully surfaced.

He slammed his hands on the table and got up to grab Sho by the collar.

Sho looked smug and triumphant which made Kuon even angrier. He balled his hand to punch him in the face.

Kyoko sensing the tension, immediately stood up and made an attempt to stop Kuon. She grabbed Kuon's hand, preventing him from attacking Sho.

"No, Kuon, don't. Calm down" she grabbed his arm and squeezed it lightly.

It caused Sho to laugh coldly.

"Aww, you are defending me Kyoko. Do you really love me that much to go against your husband. I'm touched." Sho smirked looking at Kyoko, who remained calm but Kuon's blood boiled at his taunting tone.

If it wasn't for Kyoko holding him back, he would have punched him senseless until he gave up on life. Just the sight of him was making him want to kill him. His pleasant day and mood was totally ruined by an unwelcomed presence.

Holding Kuon's arm, Kyoko turned to look at Sho, her glare piercing through his soul.

"Stop messing with me and be sincere to your wife Sho. How shameless can you be?" Kyoko said calmly but her tone was cold and appalling.

Sho's eyes went wide. The disgusting smirk that he had on his face before left and he felt his senses going numb.

Kuon looked back and forth at Kyoko and Sho with surprise.

 _He's married? He's actually married and still trying to mess with my wife? This is it! I have had enough of his crap!_

Kuon tried to untangle himself from Kyoko, ready for another attack but she shook her head, trying to stop him as she addressed Sho with an amused look on her face.

"What? You thought I didn't know that you married Nanokura Mimori?" She gave him her gentlemanly smile and he cringed still shocked at the fact of her unknown discovery of his marriage with Mimori. He hadn't announced it publicly so how come she knew? This completely caught him off guard and his mind went blank, unable to think of a proper answer to give her.

He struggled to answer but whatever he muttered, she paid no attention to it and continued.

"I don't love you Sho. I am happily married. Don't try to cheat on your wife with your manager or anyone else, that's enough. Be sincere to her before it's too late or else you'll lose everything. I have already won my bet so I'm no longer connected to you in anyway. Live your own life and let me live peacefully. I hope it's our last encounter." Kyoko finished and turned to leave with Kuon.

Sho stuttered to speak, feeling purely defeated but he refused to admit it.

"W-What's so special about this pin head Kyoko? He's a play boy like me. How could you forgive him but not me?" Sho managed to ask. His own voice felt alien to him.

He feared her answer and his absence from her life. He held his breath as he waited for her reply.

Kyoko stopped in her steps and turned her head to look back at him.

"You failed to understand me Sho. I never was a judge of character. I forgave all of your mistakes in the past because I loved you sincerely but you didn't even care to insult me for your own satisfaction. You didn't care about how I felt and remained self-centered. You never apologized for your misdeeds and felt proud of being abusive. Don't put my husband in the same category as yours Sho. He isn't like you one bit so stop it already. It's over between us. There's not _us_ anymore. I am happy being with my husband so knock it off already. I don't admire cheaters who feel proud of their wrong doings"

"K-Kyoko…." Sho whispered.

"I-If….I-If I apologize t-then will you let me be in your heart again?" Sho hopped but was turned down.

"I'm sorry Sho. It's not possible. My heart is not mine to give anymore" She said and left with her dumbfounded husband who was stiff like a wooden board with shock.

Sho's heart was seized with blazing iron rod. He trailed off and tried to walk towards them spacing out but bumped into his manager instead who scolded him and took him back to their table. He had no choice but to follow her quietly. For the first time in life, Fuwa Sho was tongue tied. His mind was screaming defeat at him.

She didn't want him. He had lost her, all because of his so called abusive behavior. If only he had changed himself in time and apologized for his mistakes then she would have been with him but instead, he cheated on her and felt proud of it. Insulted her and felt happy when she cried. Married another woman but hid the truth from her purposely so that he could mess with her life, but fate played a trick on him ruining all of his plans. She already knew about his marriage, he didn't know how. He had planned to shove Mimori out of his way once he managed to trick Kyoko back with him but his evil plot fell back on his face. He had lost and it squashed his pride.

* * *

"D-Don't be like this. Y-You'll hurt the baby" Kyoko whispered, pushing against the muscular chest with her hand when Kuon kissed her lips sweetly pouring his heart into it while lying on top of her in their bed.

He leaned back to look at her cute blushing face and cupped her cheeks lovingly in his hands. "Do you really mean it Kyoko?"

"W-What?"

"What you said at the restaurant. Do you really mean it? Am I really the owner of your heart?" His heart burst with warmth and joy.

"A-Ah…" she trailed off, searching for an appropriate answer.

"Please tell me" he urged.

"I…"

 _Even though you were mean to me in the past. I never thought of cheating on you after getting married. Thoughts of another man never crossed my mind. I don't make fun of relationships Kuon._

"O-OK if you are uncomfortable telling me that then just answer me one thing honestly, no lies OK?"

She reluctantly nodded. Her heart jumped in alarm to what he was going to ask her.

"Do you like me?" he asked smiling with his eyes fixed on her blushing face.

"Umm…" she averted her gaze and turned her head away.

He chuckled at her embarrassment and kissed the crook of her neck, tilting her head to face his glowing eyes.

"You can't lie now, Love" he beamed at her when she turned beet red and nodded shyly.

"What do you like about me?" he inquired excitedly.

"I like your eyes. They are so beautiful" she replied timidly, trying her best to avoid his grinning face.

"Geez, I already know that. Why can't you say that you like me? You love to tease me don't you wifey?" he dived in to steal another kiss from her.

"Why do you like me? Simple question, easy for you to answer now. He grinned, pulling away from her, locking his eyes with her.

 _You won't stop teasing me Kuon, Alright, fine._

"I l-like you because you are stupid. I like you because are dumb. I like you because you pretend to know everything when you actually don't. I like your childish behavior, it makes me laugh. If you had long straight uprooted ears, you would have definitely looked like a bunny, a giant bunny-" Kyoko squinted trying to think more but Kuon stopped her ranting and kissed her chastely once again.

When he pulled away, he had a wide goofy smile on his lips.

"Thanks for praising me. I finally got it what I mean to you. How sweet!" he said pinching the tip of her nose and laughed at her teasing praise.

"Kyoko…" he whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…?" he asked leaning closer to her face, desire evident in his eyes.

She swallowed and turned crimson.

"B-But the baby…"

"I can't even think of hurting you or the baby. You two are part of my heart." he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

Her heart beat sped up.

"O-OK but please be gentle…" Kyoko said in approval and turned beet red.

"Eh?" Kuon blinked at her bewildered then chuckled to himself at her innocence.

He showered her face with soft kisses, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I didn't mean 'that' Kyoko. I can always wait. I asked if I could borrow your lap again to sleep" he laughed when she blushed right up to her ears with embarrassment.

"O-Oh" Kyoko slapped herself inwardly for being stupid.

Kuon rolled over; giving her space and time to adjust herself then softly placed his head in her lap closing his eyes feeling contentment.

Kyoko pulled the blanket up to cover him and ruffled his hair. "You have become clingy and childish lately. What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing, it's just that sleeping in your lap keeps nightmares away from me. Holding you closer, makes me feel safe" he answered without opening his eyes.

Kyoko smiled. "I'm always here with you. Good night. Sleep well"

"I love you, my sunshine" he muttered.

"I love-"

Kuon's heart skipped a beat. He felt as if his heart was going to explode.

 _"Is she going to confess?"_ he held his breath in anticipation _._

"I love your puppy dog eyes" he heard her saying.

 _"Eh-? What? Ehhhhh?"_ Kuon cursed himself when his heart thumped painfully against his chest in disappointment.

 _"My wife will be the death of me someday" He thought miserably._

* * *

That's all. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. I hope you like the chapter. Till next time. See you all soon. You guys are superb.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-16**

* * *

 _"K-Kyoko…? W-What are you doing? Are you feeling OK?"_

 _Kuon sucked in a sharp breath as her soft lips brushed against the sensitive spot of his neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled a soft moan. His grip tightened around her waist, trying desperately to gain control over his betraying senses._

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kyoko pulled him closer and kissed him passionately._

 _Just a mere touch of her was enough to light up the fire inside of him. His eyes grew darker with desire but he couldn't let himself get carried away. She was three and a half months pregnant and he didn't want to let his animal instincts harm her or their baby in any way. His desire for her was devouring him but he couldn't afford to take advantage of her in her vulnerable condition when he had forever to show her the depth of his love._

 _She kissed all over his face and hugged him tightly as if he was her anchor._

 _"Kyoko…?" Kuon was stunned. It wasn't like he disliked it. He loved it but something seemed off. It felt out of line. He was just confused. She had never displayed any signs of desire for him before._

 _"Kyoko please don't or else I'll lose my control. I don't want to hurt you or the baby. Please…. we have to wait. We can. I don't want to hurt you. Getting intimate can cause complications for you. You know I have no control over my emotions when it comes to you"_

 _His pleas sounded unconvincing to his own ears. He wanted this. He wanted her so badly but couldn't afford being carried away. Just when he was about to give in, he felt a cold piercing blade slid between his ribs and into his chest. Looking down at the knife in disbelief, Kuon felt his arms go limp before he collapsed to the floor. Kyoko retrieved the knife and wiped the blood with the bed sheets, smirking down at him as he lay there struggling to breath and growling in pain._

 _"W-Why?" he rasped and coughed violently as blood filled his mouth._

 _"Did you really think I would like to be with someone like you? I hate you! I just waited patiently to take my revenge on you for destroying my life, you rapist!" her cold and flat voice rang in his ears._

 _Her words bit him deeply, reopening old wounds, rehashing long buried regrets and insecurities._

 _He stated at her horrified. Kyoko, his Kyoko had just stabbed him with the knife._

 _His world crumbled._

 _"K-Kyoko….." He coughed hard and spit more blood onto the floor, trying in vain to gather himself._

 _She smiled down at him darkly crossing her arms over her chest, watching him growling in pain like a fish without water._

 _"I never wanted to be with you. I just played along to give you a taste of your own medicine. You are a murderer. You destroyed your own family. You rapped me and you expect me to embrace you? I hate you! I don't want to give birth to your blood! I have accomplished my goal now I have no regrets"_

 _Kuon's eyes widened in alarm. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes as her hands moved._

 _"NO! KYOKO DON'T!"_

 _She aimed her stomach and plunged the knife deeper. Her voice silenced with the last scream and she fell down on the floor lifeless. The hot blood pooled around him spreading across the floor.  
_

 _"NO KYOKO!" he screamed before going still._

* * *

"NOOOOO KYOKO, YOU CAN'T DIE!" Kuon woke up from his sleep screaming at the sound of his buzzing alarm. He looked here and there panting heavily. His body was covered in sweat and he was trembling.

Kyoko shot up with a squeak and looked at Kuon worriedly.

"Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, where are you? Why did you do that?!" Kuon yelled over and over again unable to process what was going on around him.

"Kuon, what are you talking about? I'm here!" She turned on the lights for him to see clearly.

He was shaking, covering his face in his hands.

"Kuon, look I'm here, It's OK. It was just a nightmare" she hugged him and rubbed his back for comfort.

Kuon clung to her, clenching her to believe that she was alive.

"I'm sorry Kyoko…Please don't leave!" he cried in her embrace.

 _W-What was that? Why did I have nightmare like that?_

"It's alright Kuon, I am not going anywhere. Relax. It's OK now. I'm here." she consoled him softly until he relaxed in her embrace and dozed off to sleep again.

She gently laid him down and covered him up with blanket and caressed his soft hair.

"Sleep well. I'm always here" she got off bed and turned off the light before leaving to make breakfast.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon had their breakfast in silence. She didn't try to prod him about what happened earlier and he didn't have the heart to tell her about his gut-wrenching nightmare. He thanked her inwardly for giving him his needed space. Kyoko didn't say a word but eyed him worriedly. He looked pale and lost in thoughts.

 _"Was it really a nightmare or was it fear of my heart? It felt so real. It felt like it really was happening to me."_ Kuon thought zoning out. He couldn't bring himself to meet Kyoko's eyes. He was too scared to face her. He knew she wasn't like that but what if she really hated him? What if his nightmare turned real and Kyoko really killed herself? He wasn't scared of his own death. He was scared for Kyoko. What is she didn't want to be a mother and was forced to carry his baby having no choice? What if she really did something to herself just like in the nightmare? He could bear her hatred but he couldn't bear her absence in his life. He felt torn, he didn't know why. It was just a nightmare but it managed to crush his guard down. She wasn't like that at all. He knew she could never hurt him but that nightmare was enough to shake his whole being. His heart was still stuttering with fear, not for himself but for his baby and his beloved wife's well-being.

Ringing sound of his phone pulled him out of the train of his thoughts. Startled, he immediately picked it up and answered.

"Yes? What? What does he want? What? OK, I'm coming" he hung up and met Kyoko's gaze.

 _What the hell? What does that bastard wants from me?_

"Something came up Love, I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He told Kyoko politely.

"Are you sure you don't need rest? You should take the day off Kuon." She said with her eyes filled with concern.

"I'll be right back Kyoko. I promise. Yashiro needs me in the office for an urgent meeting."

"OK then please drive safely and don't stress yourself too much OK?" she smiled at him.

He nodded and left for his bedroom to change while Kyoko went into the Kitchen to wash the dishes.

* * *

The moment Kuon entered the building of his office, a panicked Yashiro greeted him.

"Kuon, I tried to shove him away politely but he refused to leave. He insisted to see you at any cost. He's waiting for you in your office." Yashiro breathed out.

"Did he tell you any other reason of his arrival, I mean what does he want from me?" Kuon inquired.

Yashiro shook his head.

This caused Kuon to frown in wonder.

"Alright, let's see" he patted Yashiro's shoulder and got into the elevator.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this. Nothing good can be expected from that guy" Kuon thought alarmed._

* * *

"What do you want Fuwa-san?" Kuon asked tonelessly as he tried to be as professional as he could but the sight of the man sitting across him was enough for him to lose his mind.

Kuon was surprised, wary and raged when Yashiro called him to inform that Fuwa Sho wished to have a word with him. He was not the person he desired to see, not after his previous encounter with him. What the hell he exactly wanted from him?

"Explain your arrival Fuwa-san?"

Sho cleared his throat.

"Please give Kyoko back to me" Sho stated straightforwardly. Kuon's breath hitched.

He glared at him like a cat trying to corner the mouse, ready to squash him under its paw.

"Are you drunk or something?" Kuon's voice emerged darkly.

Kuon was enraged. Sho's words cut into him like a dull blade and the pain of heart ache filled his chest.

 _What the hell? What is he talking about?_

"Please…." Sho pleaded and bowed his head before Kuon. "Please give her back to me. Let me be with her. I…." he bowed before Kuon, his voice much softer than usual, sounded like begging. He wasn't Sho Fuwa. He couldn't be.

Kuon sat there frozen, staring at him.

"Y-You…!" Kuon's blood boiled and he yelled at him. "How dare you?!"

"Please…. I beg you! I couldn't get any sleep. There's a hole inside me, growing wider, ready to engulf me. She's the only one who can save me. I have realized my mistakes and I am ready to leave everything for her sake. Divorce her and let me be with her. I know we both dislike each other but I can face anything just to have her back in my life. I have realized that she is the only one I want to be with. I can give up anything just for her even my pride"

Kuon felt wrath filling him up. He was thunderstruck.

How dare this man to come here and ask him to divorce his wife? Fuwa Sho really was limitlessly shameless but then what happened to that arrogant spoiled brat he knew? The Fuwa Sho he knew never begged for anything. Where did his pride go? Where was his self-praising ego?

Kuon bit insides of his cheeks and took in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Raise your head Fuwa-san" Kuon sighed and Sho straightened up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't" Kuon replied, masking his anger and heartbreak. His heart was hammered to know that Fuwa Sho wanted _His_ Kyoko back when he didn't have the right to even think about her. Was it some kind of trade for him? Did he really think relationships were joke? Wasn't he already married then what the hell was all that now? Why regretting his misdeeds when it was already too late? She didn't belong to his world anymore. She never did. He himself had threw her away then why was he trying to claim her his again? Was he insane to come to Kuon, demanding him to divorce her just because he couldn't live without her? Nonsense!

"I can't. It's not my decision to make. It's her choice Fuwa-san. Spare her life with your existence. You have caused enough troubles for her. You never stop being selfish but I guess I'm billionth times worst than you. We are in the same boat. I hate your existence but I won't lie. I treated her worst than you did. I cracked her soul but she still forgave me" Kuon inhaled deeply leaning against his chair as guilt overcame him and continued.

"I claimed to love her but destroyed her life. During my entire life span, I cared for nothing else but sex. I never liked women but I didn't mind bedding them in the past but now, even the thought of another woman makes me feel like I am cheating on her. She changed me. Her kind soul healed me. I was a wanderer of darkness who had lost his track. She came into my life and pulled me out of darkness. She saved me from myself and helped me to recognize who I really was. She is friendly, encouraging, courageous, loving, caring, compassionate and above all, forgiving. She forgave me for everything I did but I never could. If it wasn't for her, I would have lost myself to my inner beast. She is my heart Fuwa-san. I won't be able to live if anyone took it out but I am not the one to manipulate her. She owns her life not me."

Sho bit his lower lip and brushed his hair with his fingers in frustration. He knew he didn't have a chance not when he was the one to shove her away into arms of another man.

"I-I-I a-am s-sorry" Sho stammered as he averted Kuon's gaze, struggling to let the words out.

Kuon stared at him astonished.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing Fuwa-san. It's Kyoko."

Sho flinched. _She's never going to forgive me. It's impossible for me to gain her forgiveness._

"Please leave Fuwa-san and don't try to treat her like your possession anymore. She belongs to no one but herself. Don't just desire to have her back as if she's a thing. She isn't property. She is a living being with senses and emotions. If you really love her then let her be herself and give her space" Kuon said in dismissing tone and Sho didn't have any choice but to leave quietly.

Kuon was emotionally chocked. He was frightened. What caused the sudden change of heart in Fuwa? Kuon was crushed. He was insecure of losing Kyoko. What if Fuwa apologized to her and she forgave him, agreeing to give him another chance?

His mind was clouded with negative thoughts.

Once alone, Kuon felt hot tears spring to his eyes.

 _"What if Kyoko left me again to be with Fuwa?"_ his thoughts were killing him.

* * *

Kuon's arms clenched around Kyoko's waist as he laid down next to her with his head resting on her chest.

"You aren't telling me anything Kuon. What's wrong? You are awfully quiet since you came back" she asked stroking his hair. Her hand was doing wonders on him. He loved the feeling of her hand in his hair.

His grip on her tightened in response and he feared to let a single word out. He was afraid to let her go.

"Kuon?" she spoke softly again.

"I can tell, something is bothering you. You aren't your usual-self." Tell me please"

"Kyoko…." He mumbled.

"Yes?" her voice was encouraging for him to go on.

"F-Fuwa S-Sho…" he gulped out.

Alarmed, she stopped caressing his hair.

"What about him…?"

"H-He…. He asked me to…." Kuon tried his best to say the words but each word hammered his heart harder.

"What?" Kyoko panicked.

Kuon let out an exasperating sigh. "He asked me to give you back to him." His heart clenched tightly. He thought as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and presented before him to see.

"W-Wha-" Kyoko forgot to breath.

"What happened? Tell me everything" she demanded calmly but her voice was sharp.

Having no choice, Kuon told her everything reluctantly, without letting go of her hold.

Kyoko breathed deeply once he finished.

"What was your answer Kuon?"

"I told him that it was your decision to choose your life partner"

"Absolutely correct Kuon. No one can force me to be with someone I dislike. The man I want to live with is right next to me"

Kuon tilted his head to look at her shocked. "Kyoko does that mean…?" he dared to hope.

I never look back Kuon. I only focus ahead of me"

"…"

"You are the man I chose. I want to grow old with you because…"

His heart skipped a beat and he stared at her jaw-dropped.

"Because…?" he asked as his heart beat sped up.

He held his breath and didn't dare to move.

"Because, I love you Kuon." Kyoko confessed with a smile.

Time stopped as Kuon's soul floated out of his body. He no longer was in the world of livings.

* * *

That's it. Till next time, see you soon. I hope you like the chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story that doesn't follow exact plot of original skip beat series.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-17**

* * *

"I love you Kuon" her soft voice caressed his ears but Kuon was too stunned to respond. Her confession kept ringing in the back of his mind.

 _She loves me? She loves a low life scum like me? She really loves me? What did I ever do to make her feel that emotion towards me? No, No way, Oh God, what do I do? Does she really love me?_

Kuon was completely blown away. He was extremely happy to the point that he felt himself on cloud nine but he felt sad in his heart because he knew he didn't deserve her love. It was next to impossible that she could ever love him.

He had been living to hear those three words from her so desperately but now that she had confessed, it was tearing him apart.

 _"I'll make her fall in love with me and then I'll throw her away. Who does she think she is? I know exactly what she's like. She is pretending to be innocent just to get my attention. There is no way she doesn't feel anything for me. I will show her. I will force her down to her knees and scream her undying love to me."_ Kuon remembered his vow and it stopped his heart.

"Oh dear God, please kill me now! Why can't I just forget about my past sins and move on?" Kuon thought inwardly as he felt Kyoko's gaze on him. She was looking at him worriedly and that's when he was pulled out of his thoughts, realizing that he hadn't spoken a word since her confession.

"R-Really?" Although his heart was still battling against his mind, Kuon managed to struggle out the first word from his mouth.

Kyoko cupped his cheek with her left hand and smiled brightly at him. "Yes I do love you"

Kuon's heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and melted against her soft touch. A sad smile crossed his handsome face.

"I-It feels impossible. You loving me, feels like a dream. I-It can't be true. How can you love me? I never gave you any reason to. I don't even deserve it." He gulped out with his heart pounding wildly. He might regret later for being honest with her, washing away whatever she felt for him.

Kyoko stared at him confusingly. She wanted to laugh and then beat that stupid husband of hers for being so ridiculously adorable.

 _"Put your shyness aside Kyoko and tell him once and for all. Make your feelings clear to him or else he will keep bothering you with his stupid insecurities"_ Kyoko mentally encouraged herself. It was really tough for her to be so bold when she was known for her modesty.

She stroked his cheek gently and he opened his eyes to look in the depth of her golden pearls.

"I love you and it's not a lie" she whispered softly, taking his breath away.

She smiled at his shocked expression and continued.

"It's true that I disliked you at first but slowly when I got to know you, my perception changed about you. I denied having feelings for you after getting married . I questioned myself, actually no, I fought with my inner-self. I thought you were just pretending to be changed and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. After all, how was it possible for a violent, abusive and obnoxious man to change that much all of a sudden? But then my heart slowly started to melt when I realized your true-self. My heart instructed me to accept you while my mind was in denial but in the end, I listened to my heart and did what I thought was right. I surrendered against what my heart felt for you" Kyoko confessed.

"Y-You, you mean that you really….." Kuon stammered, being unable to contain his happiness. He felt over –joyed.

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Yes Kuon, I never planned to love you but I forgot that love knows how to find its way to someone's heart. I never realized when I fell for you but when I did, it was hard for me to go back. I reached at the point of no return. I reached at the point where I love you more than myself, more than anything in this world. You mean everything to me. I don't need anything else as long as I have you" She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

 _You thought I wouldn't recognize you? You are too silly if you thought so Kuon Hizuri a.k.a Ren Tsuruga. You played well Kuon, you managed to change your looks to some extent but what about your voice and your features? I felt suspicious after our first meeting at the restaurant but then it took me no time to recognize you. I never thought that a proud business man like you would ever work as a waiter in a restaurant. The way you served the customers and washed the dishes when you were used to give orders not taking them was totally unbelievable. You really have changed Kuon. I'm happy that you are not a bluffer and arrogant brat anymore._

"You are my life Kuon. If something happened to you then my life would become meaningless" Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she flipped the pages of her heart for him. She leaned in to lock their lips together and kissed him softly.

Kuon was dumbfounded, overwhelmed and blank-minded. His eyes blinked several times in disbelief.

 _So it is real? Am I not dreaming? It really is real! Kyoko does love me and she is kissing me willingly. It isn't an illusion!_

Oh how happy he was that he could gladly die at this very moment. He had no remaining wish. He was complete and satisfied at long last. His remorseful soul was finally at peace.

"I-I love you too." He said against her lips. His eyes started to pool with tears as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her protectively kissing her back softly.

Time seemed to stop for Kuon as he lost himself in the arms of his beloved and kissed her like she was the last drop of water available on earth.

His heart was threatening to explode. His senses were long gone. He was exceedingly happy.

He reluctantly pulled away when the need for air to breath forced him to be apart from her but held her caged in his arms as he knocked their heads together, letting their breathing return to normal.

"I am so happy I think I might die. What have you done to me? You are a little rascal. You took a life time to confess Kyoko. I thought I would hear your confession in my grave." he kissed her forehead and sighed in contentment.

Kyoko giggled, tingling his eardrums. "You are so persistent Kuon and extremely childish"

He chuckled and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Yes I am but only when it comes to you. You control me Kyoko" he said beaming at her with his genuine smile.

She returned his smile. "I don't control you Kuon, I just love you."

 _"Oh God, do you have any idea what you do to me Kyoko? I need to get a grip or else I might do something to regret later" Kuon mentally scolded himself._

She looked so beautiful like an angel with her shinning amber eyes, slightly blushing cheeks and wet lips. His heart melted right away and he stole another quick kiss from her.

"I still can't believe it's really happening. You really love me. You really do. I can't express how happy I am right now Kyoko. Please just don't ever think of leaving me. Always stay by my side. If you left, I don't know what I would become." He told her pleadingly.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens. I won't leave you as long as I'm alive." She replied with her eyes glued at his face. "You are my only one Kuon. I love you, not anyone else so there is no way I will leave you. You don't have to feel so insecure. If I died then I'd turn into a ghost and possess you to hunt you down" she joked playfully causing him to chuckle and rub his nose with hers.

She knew why he was feeling so insecure and she needed to take it out of his head permanently, leaving no place for further doubts.

"I have no desire of returning to Fuwa. I may forgive him but I won't be able to love him again. Love comes with respect Kuon and I don't feel any respect for Fuwa. He has lost it in my heart." She said softly and erased his biggest fear so easily.

Kuon squeezed his eyes shut and mentally kicked himself. He was like an open book for her. She knew him too well. She could easily tell what he was thinking. She could see right through him, and maybe that's why he could never get over her and fell for her so deeply to the point of no return. For him, she was a magician, who had turned a beast like him back to human.

In the past, he used to live only for himself but she taught him how to live for others.

She taught him how to forgive others and have patience.

She taught him the value of relationships and what it meant to have a family.

He came to love himself when she entered in his life.

He heard that every lock had a specific key and the lock won't be opened without using the accurate key therefore she was the right key to his heart, his perfect match that's why he couldn't get along with anyone in the past. If only he had known, he would have never wasted himself and his time on random women and waited for his perfect lady to come and find him but Alas, when she came in his life, he was too filthy to the point that his heart had been frozen in darkness and cruelty.

 _I'm sorry Kyoko. I am so so sorry for everything I did to you in the past. I was so wrong. I was so wrong about women. I never respected them and made false assumptions about their character when I had no right to judge them. I misjudged you and mistreated you. I am so sorry. I'll spend my entire life making you happy even if I have to give up my own happiness._

He leaned in to take her lips once again but she blocked his access with her hand on his lips.

"You are such a pervert. Don't get too carried away." She blushed furiously when he kissed her hand that was blocking his unauthorized access to her mouth.

"Oh? Look, a pervert is calling me a pervert." he teased her and smirked when he caught a tint of anger in her eyes at his words.

"I'm not a pervert!" she spat out.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree. You are not a pervert. You just have a hobby of stealing kisses in the dark. Poor husband isn't safe in his own house. His naughty wife attacks him any time, even when he is defenseless and sleeping in her lap. Ah, Poor husband" He winked at her.

His mischievous mood had returned. He was too happy to care. He felt like the whole world belonged to him. She was completely his. He wanted to celebrate and scream out his happiness.

Kyoko turned scarlet adding fuel to his mischievousness.

"Y-You, y-you… I hate you!" she pouted angrily and struggled to break herself free from his caging arms to turn away but he didn't let her and embraced her tightly to him.

"Oh I love you too sweetheart" He laughed soundly when she made a weird angry face again and stuck her tongue out at him calling him bully.

She was just so cute when she was angry. He loved to tease her. She was just too much fun to tease. Her lively face was enough to make his day. He wanted to lose himself so badly but he knew better. It wasn't the right time to lose himself against his perverted thoughts. He had to respect her desires as well and give her the needed space. She's had enough of him forcing his ways on her. He couldn't let that happen again, even if he had to sulk in process. He couldn't afford repeating the same mistakes again and it was just like she's told him.

"Love didn't need to be physical all the time. True love was beyond intimacy. Just being together was enough" That's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to control his animal instincts until she was ready.

"Never gona let you go sweetheart." He tightened his grip around her waist as he snuggled into her warmth and let himself feel relaxed in her embrace.

 _God, I love you so much. If you didn't stop being so adorable, then I am afraid I'd lose myself"_

He kissed her hair as his hand moved down to caress her growing stomach. "I love you. Both of you. You two are the reason of my existence." ' _My wife, my life_ 'was the last thought in Kuon's mind before sleep took over and they dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

Kyoko stirred in her sleep with the feeling of long fingers running through her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly and found Kuon bent over her with an electrifying smile decorated on his lips.

"Good morning princess" he greeted her lovingly.

She yawned and sat up stretching her arms out. "Good morning Kuon" she greeted him back with a smile and looked at him from head to toe. He was fully dressed in his business suit.

"Are you leaving for work?" she asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

He nodded and sat down beside her. "You don't want me to leave? I would gladly stay if you want. Just order and I will be at your service madam" He winked at her and bent down to kiss her head.

Kyoko's eye brow twitched. _This man! He will never stop teasing me!_

"I just generally asked Kuon, Geez!" she hissed at him and he laughed.

"Sorry just teasing you, but I am serious. If you don't want then I won't leave. I'll gladly stay in bed with you all day. I miss my lap pillow so terribly much." He said huskily as he tried to pull her to him but she pushed him away. "Go to work you perverted old man!" she huffed at him but he laughed even more.

"But you love this old man don't you young lady?" His entire being lit up with delight as he spoke.

Kyoko shook her head and smiled at his childish behavior.

"Who says that you are 26 years old?" she gaped at him hardly.

He smiled and pretended to think as he tapped his chin with his finger. "hmmm my ID card?"

Kyoko stared at him for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter.

"You'll never change Kuon, you are such a child" Kyoko smacked his arm playfully.

"No, I'm going to be promoted soon at the rank of father." He answered with a proud smile as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tummy.

Kyoko laughed soundly. "You and your stupid antics. Have you eaten anything or do you plan on skipping meal again?" she asked before pushing him away gently to get out of bed but he stopped her.

"I already have eaten Kyoko. I have bought breakfast for us. You don't have to cook and you don't have to work. I already have asked Okami-san and she's allowed you to take leave until your delivery. I'll go to office and finish off all necessary details so that I could stay with you in time of your need. I won't leave your side until our little angel arrives in this world safely. I won't let you go through everything alone Kyoko." He pulled her in a gentle hug and rubbed her back softly.

Her tears started wetting his shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

"You don't have to Kuon, I'll be fine. I'd tell you If I needed anything but you don't have to put your work aside for me." She whispered against his chest.

He shook his head.

"I can give up anything for you. Nothing is more important for me than you are. You need me more than work does and besides if I wouldn't care for you as your husband then who would Kyoko? I can't possibly leave you alone when you need me the most. I had everything before Kyoko but I felt alive only after your entry in my life. I was dead, having no purpose in life. You gave me a purpose and straight direction in life. Even if I sacrifice my life for you, it just won't be enough. You deserve much more. We are life partners. You have given me infinite happiness. Can't I just give you a hand to ease your difficult time just a little bit? Please?" he asked pulling her away just enough to look into her eyes deeply.

Kyoko nodded and began to cry while Kuon wiped her tears away gently.

"No tears please, it makes me feel so guilty like everything is my fault. I want to see you smiling always." She smiled as he brushed her hair away and kissed her cheek.

He stood up half-heartedly and cleared his throat to compose himself.

"I need to leave or else I'll end up staying in bed like a lazy man. Be right back Love. Remember, don't try to clean the house, breakfast is in the Kitchen so make sure to finish your meal properly. I'll call Kotonami-san to pay you a visit in case you need something in my absence and remember to rest properly and don't stress yourself OK?" he bombarded her with his possessiveness.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kuon, I'm not a patient."

He smiled. "I know but still don't try to get out of bed needlessly. I'll be right back before you know it. You can call me if you need anything …." He couldn't stop ranting his worries.

She sighed again. "OK, OK hubby, I'll do as you say now go!" she assured him and he walked towards the exit door of their bed room with a big smile on his face.

"Bye" she heard him saying.

"Bye Kuon" she replied back with a giggle and waved at him before he stopped at the doorway and turned his head to look at her.

She looked back at him confusingly.

"Kyoko do you know what day is it today?" he asked her hopefully.

Kyoko squinted trying to recall the importance of the asked day.

 _10_ _th_ _February._ Then it clicked in her mind. _It's Kuon's birthday._

Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.

"It's your birthday!" she said excitedly and his smile widened.

"And I got the best present ever. You are mine at last. You are all mine. I am so happy that I can barely breathe. Your love for me was all I needed to complete myself. Thank you so much for loving a person like me. I swear you won't regret it. I'll make sure of it for the rest of our lives together." He told her before he turned to leave.

Oh Kuon...

* * *

Please read and review. I hope you like the chapter.

See you all soon.


	19. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience. I'm so happy to know that you all love this story so much. I feel so relieved and thrilled to find your interest in it because it was one of my most hated stories so thank you guys for everything. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Warning:** Violence in the end so rated M for safety. Don't be angry at me for unexpected end of the chapter :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-18**

* * *

"Damn! Damn it all! Why isn't she picking up?!" Sho cursed under his breath while dialing Kyoko's number for 10th time consecutively but it went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it!" he breathed out angrily.

She was clearly ignoring him. He had lost it all and it was pissing him off more than anything else. He didn't want her to forget about him. He didn't want to be out of her heart and life.

"You can't ignore me Kyoko. You are mine. You have been in love with me since childhood. You can't possibly move on and forget about me now. I know he must have forced you to be with him. You don't love him. You can't because the only one you ever loved genuinely was me. Nobody can take hold of my Kyoko. I have left everything behind just for you. Now you'd gladly have me back in your life" Sho tried to console himself even though all was already over for him and rapidly pressed device's buttons to send texts to the one person he thought was still in love with him.

* * *

Kyoko dropped herself on the couch to catch her breath after she was done preparing Kuon's birthday surprise. She was trilled to see his reaction. She knew he was going to love everything she had prepared for him. Birthday special feast and cake, room decoration, she even bought flowers for him and above everything, Kyoko had done everything for him with love and deeply hoped that he would like her slight efforts. She knew that he was going to scold her for working as he had instructed her to rest but she could deal with that matter later. She was just so excited and couldn't wait any longer for his return so she just grabbed her phone from nearby to send him a quick text but she was stunned to see lots of unread text messages, missed calls and voice mails from an unlisted number.

She growled inwardly and let out a heavy sigh when she read the messages. _"What are you Sho? A stalker? Can't you just let me be happy for a while? Why are you being so persistent when there's nothing left between us? Your apologies can't bring us together anymore. It's too late now"_ She shook her head at his childishness and deleted everything that was in her inbox but the phone kept vibrating every now and then. She had one option only to get rid of undesired texts and calls. She just blocked that unknown number.

Her head started pounding. Putting her thoughts of Sho aside, she typed and sent a quick text to Kuon.

 _Come home soon whenever you are done. I'll be waiting._

 _-Kyoko_

In a flash, Kuon called her back. Kyoko almost dropped the phone in panic and embarrassment when her phone buzzed with Kuon's ID flashing on the screen. Smiling, she answered the call.

"Hello" Kuon's deep voice came from the other side.

"Hey" Kyoko greeted him happily.

"I didn't know you missed me that much my dearest wifey." he teased.

Kyoko turned scarlet "Who's missing an ugly duckling like you? I was just generally saying." She huffed at him.

Kuon laughed soundly. "Aw, not fair. You hurt my pride. I'm the most handsome guy available" Said Kuon proudly.

Now it was Kyoko's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right. You need to see a doctor because I think your eyesight is weak " she said and giggled when he called her horrible.

"Anyway Kuon, I wanted to ask you something." She let out hesitating.

"Sure love, go ahead" Kuon replied with a smile.

Blushing hard, Kyoko gripped her phone tightly in her hand and gulped as her heart raced faster. She swallowed nervously before she found her voice to speak again. "Is there anything that you like? I mean is there anything that you'd like to have as your birthday present? I tried to fetch the best suitable gift for you but I couldn't decide anything as you already have everything so I thought it was best to ask you directly. I hope you didn't mind." She explained hesitantly.

Kuon's eyes widened. He felt like his heart stopped for a second but then the most radiant smile appeared on his face. "You" he answered with pure delight.

Kyoko could feel her cheeks turning hot and red and her heart beat sped up even more than before. "P-Pervert, tell me what can I buy for you as your birthday present idiot?!" She whispered angrily but Kuon heard her well and laughed his heart out that Kyoko had to pull the phone away to protect her eardrums.

"KUON!" she hissed at him when he continued laughing.

Catching his breath, Kuon wiped his tears away and cleared his throat to sound serious as he spoke while leaning against the chair. "I don't need anything else Kyoko because I already have you as my birthday present. What kind of dirty thoughts do you have about me hun? Jeez Kyoko, you are the one who's pervert not me. I wonder if it is safe for me to come home. I mean you won't harass me right?" he teased her.

Kuon bit his lower lip to stop himself but couldn't control the fit of laughter that demanded to burst out of him again. She was just so much fun to tease and he loved it when she got furious at his teasing.

Kyoko blushed right up to her ears.

"Y-You Jerk! I take my words back! Don't you dare come home! Sleep in your office! Stupid pervert old man!" Kyoko spat before ending the call which acted as fuel for his dose of laughter.

"H-Hey... K-Kyoko... L-Listen..." Kuon tried to speak but it was too late as the call had already dropped.

He stared at the phone overwhelmed with emotions before another fit of laughter attacked him again. " _Thank you my love for making my day. I couldn't be happier. It definitely is the best day of my life. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and feel the warmth of my best birthday present ever."_ Kuon sighed happily.

Even though work was hectic and demanding but he decided to quickly finish things up so that he could leave as soon as possible to return home and spend the remaining day with the one he loved more than himself.

* * *

Sho saw red as he filled another glass of wine and emptied it in one gulp. _How could you ignore me like that Kyoko? How could you block me? What's happened to you? How could you get over me and fall for another man so easily? We meant to be together. Why don't you acknowledge me anymore? Am I really not good enough? Why don't you just come back to me already?_

"I'll have you back in my life no matter what but if I can't have you then I won't let anyone else have you. You are mine and only mine whether you accept it or not. I won't let that pinhead have you!" Sho screamed out in anger startling everyone in the bar but paid no attention to their awkward gazes thrown at him.

His head was pounding. His vision was blurry. He was out of senses but he didn't seem to care. The only thing that was haunting him was Kyoko. He wanted her, he needed her, he had to have her in his life at any cost even if it was the last thing he could do.

Stumbling, he broke the glass in his hand and threw money at the counter to make up for the damage before stepping out of the bar in daze.

* * *

It was nearly 6 PM. Kyoko sighed happily as she waited for Kuon to return. After making sure that everything was settled as she planned and was perfect, she decided to take a quick shower to fresh herself up. She was about to go to the bathroom when she heard the sound of door opening. She quickly made her way to the entrance expecting it to be Kuon but she stopped dead in her track when she realized who the intruder was.

The door was pushed open but Kyoko stood there frozen in place as the most detestable face of her former crush came into her view. "Hi Kyoko, It's been a long time. I hope you didn't forget about me?" A very drunk Sho asked darkly as he tried to approach her.

"S-Security! How did you get in? Get out of here!" Fear spread through Kyoko's body as she watched him smirking.

"It's useless to call for the security. They can't come to rescue you as they are already sleeping soundly. Do you really think anyone can stop me to get what I want?" His smirk widened when Kyoko looked at him horrified.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked as she tried to overcome her fear but Sho's expression was horrifying for her.

Sho laughed at her feared expression. "No need to look so scared Kyoko. I'll leave this place gladly once you agree to accompany me because I want you in my life."

Kyoko's heart dropped. She felt the urge to throw up. Just looking at his face was making her want to puke. _Just when I thought of forgiving you. Just when I thought you could change, you decided to barge into my house forcefully to show your true colors. A selfish person like you would never change. I was wrong about you._

"You are wasting your time Sho. It's impossible. Go home already. I'm done with you for good. I'm not a possession or an object that you can manipulate any time according to your desire. Now get out of my house. I don't want to ruin my special day messing with you." Kyoko told him sternly.

Sho narrowed his eyes and frowned at her suspiciously but soon his face expression changed into dangerous smirk that shook her whole being.

"I loved you. I divorced Mimori just to be with you once again. I left everything behind and begged your husband like a stupid man to let me have you but it was fruitless. I could change for you if you had given me a chance but I was blind. You wanted to move on. You never were sincere about me. You never loved me. It was all a lie, an illusion that's why it took you a minute to give your heart away to another man. I even thought of apologizing to you for my past mistakes but you always remained indifferent towards me. I guess I misjudged you. You are no different from other girls who could get over their first love and move on so easily to hunt down another man for their satisfaction. If I am bad then you are as bad as me. Don't try to put yourself in place of innocents and pure souls always. It's you who's betrayed me. Accept it." Sho continued talking senselessly as his jealousy and anger took over him, leaving a very shocked Kyoko staring at him.

Kyoko couldn't speak for a while. She was too stunned to react. What was wrong with this guy? Whether he was too drunk or had completely gone mad to say such reckless things. It was useless trying to explain anything to this man. She didn't owe him anything to explain anyway so she decided to end the matter once and for all but she knew it was all in vain to even try and knock some senses into him because his stupid brain was too numb to understand and accept anything.

"Listen Sho..." she took in a deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could but her blood was boiling and her temper was rising. "I'm done with you. I'm not leaving Kuon for anyone else because I am more than happy just having him by my side. I don't love you anymore and perhaps I never did. But I love Kuon with all my heart and soul. There's nothing left for us" She clenched her hands into tight balls once she was done talking while releasing the breath that she was holding.

Something inside Sho snapped as he glared daggers at her direction with his expressionless face.

Kyoko's heart slammed against her chest when she found him walking towards her with dangerous look in his eyes that meant death.

"Fine Kyoko. As you wish but if I can't have you then no one can" said Sho coldly. The anger in Sho's voice was so evident that chills of fright coursed through Kyoko's whole body and she found herself struggling to breath and walked backwards impulsively as he made an attempt to close the distance between them.

He slapped her hard across the face making her imbalanced. Kyoko grunted in pain as stomach hit the cold floor. But before she could stand up or do anything to defend herself, she was rolled over and Sho was on top of her with a sharp knife pressed against her neck.

Her stomach twisted in pain once again and her vision started to go blurry. She could feel leakage of blood and it scared her more than death. She wasn't afraid to die but she was scared for her little one who wasn't even born yet. She didn't want to die like that. She wanted to see Kuon's face just once and die in his arms if it really was her last moment.

"N-No, please don't do this. I'm begging you. You can hurt me whichever way you want if that satisfies your anger but…..". _Don't hurt my baby. Kuon…. please I want to see you one last time. Please…"_ Kyoko pleaded with tears flooding her eyes and prayed in her heart for Kuon to come and save her but her words were left unheard when Sho's dark and toneless voice came again.

"What's with that scared face of yours? I thought you were strong. Aren't you going to defend yourself or is the pain in your stomach too much for you to bear? Are you praying for your beloved husband to come and save you? Don't worry I'm not done with you just yet" He laughed at her like a maniac.

Kyoko started shaking in panic and tried her best to look away but she screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt sharp pain in her stomach. He had stabbed her with the knife. It was a strong strike that immediately made her dizzy. She screamed again when he pulled the knife out and threw it away to the floor.

"N-No… m-my baby… w-why…. M-my baby d-did n-nothing t-to d-deserve t-this…" Kyoko chocked out as she clenched her stomach impulsively.

The pain was just too much. She had started to get soaked in blood. Her body was becoming numb because of losing lot of blood.

Kyoko panted deeply, trying to catch her breath but failed. All she could feel was pain and darkness around her. Her senses were shutting down slowly. Stream of tears rolled down her cheeks as she found her eyes getting closed slowly.

Was this really the end for her? Was she really going to lose her baby and die without seeing Kuon for the last time?

 _"Kuon. I want to see you. Please... one last time. I want to die in your arms, in your presence. Please God please let me see the man I love one last time. I don't wish for more." Kyoko prayed with all of her heart silently as tears leaked from her eyes._

"W-Why?" She asked the mad man who was still gripping her like an object.

"Why you ask my love, it's because I love you but I can't have you that's why I can't let others have what's mine. You asked for it yourself." Sho grinned at her as he got off of her and walked to the exit to get out of there.

Kyoko was so weak. She was in so much pain but his grin disgusted her. It flared anger inside her. She wanted to get up and spit on him. She wanted to beat him up and kill him but she didn't have any energy to do so.

"L-Love…. Y-you d-don't k-know h-how t-to l-love. Y-you o-only k-know h-how t-to h-hurt o-others. I-I f-feel p-proud t-to f-fall i-in l-love w-with K-Kuon b-because h-he k-knows h-how t-to t-treasure s-someone's h-heart" Kyoko struggled to speak and gasped for air while coughing as she tried to stop her body from shaking.

Sho stopped in mid way and turned around to walk back to her.

"Good Idea. May be I should visit your sweetest husband after this. He would gladly agree to join you in heaven. Don't you think my love?" He smirked with extreme satisfaction as he watched her eyes go wide in terror.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on him and kill him in one strike. I promise. Then you three can have your happy family reunion up in heaven." Said Sho as he patted her cheek and turned towards the door to leave.

As if gotten struck by light or invaded by some invisible supernatural power, Kyoko's body moved on its own. She clenched her stomach, ignoring all the pain that she was in. Stumbling on her way, she picked up the knife and went after him even though she had to drag herself forcibly.

 _I have had enough of your needless meddling in my life. I won't let you even touch the one I love Sho. You can only dream of killing Kuon. I won't let you destroy my happiness and manipulate my life like before. I owe you nothing. It's too much for me to take. I won't let you take away my happiness. Not anymore._

Kyoko was fueled with some unseen power. She didn't know how she managed to walk up there and how she managed to punch him to the floor but she somehow managed it. She stabbed him with the knife twice, gathering all of her remaining energy. He growled in pain and tried to push her away but it was too late. The damage was already done.

"I-I won't let you h-hurt the man I l-love. I r-regret that I ever had f-feelings for a man like you. You don't deserve anything. I won't let you ruin my life anymore, you monster!" She roared despite of her vulnerable condition and it consumed almost all of her strength.

Blank eyes stared at Kyoko "I…. I am sorry" These were Sho's last words before he closed his eyes and became lifeless.

Kyoko ran out of energy and collapsed on the floor, letting the knife fall from her hand.

She was too exhausted. Her body was too numb to feel the pain anymore or may be the pain was too much that her body went numb to feel it anymore.

Blood was all around her. The floor, her body, her hands, everything was stained in blood.

She couldn't move. Her phone was far away from her to call for help and let Kuon know what happened but she didn't want to pass away without saying her last words to him. She wanted to see him one last time. She wanted to die in his lap, enveloped in his arms. She had already lost the battle even if she managed to beat Sho because some damage had surely been done to her child that she would never be able to reverse but she was glad for at least finding her courage to fight against the beast for Kuon's life. That retarded beast wouldn't be able to hurt Kuon anymore.

Now she had realized how much she loved him to give away her own life just for his safety. She had never imagined herself to love anyone this far but she was glad that she loved Kuon so deeply even more than her own life. She didn't know how and when did that happen but she was glad to have him as her soul mate.

Her desire to see Kuon's face and talk to him one last time was becoming unbearable for her. She cried in despair calling Kuon's name in the dark coldness of her house.

He needed to know. He needed to know how she felt one last time. She had to leave one last message for him and then she could move on to the world of dead if she had to.

 _Kuon... Ren... I love you. I don't want to leave you but I guess I have to go._ _ _Thank you for loving me so dearly._ Forgive me but I think our child is already gone. I'm sorry for taking your only happiness away from you but I had to end it all. I'm so sorry. I love you and only you. I wish I could tell you face to face but I think I won't be able to see you again but I really want to Kuon. I pray to see your smiling face once again._

She cried in pain and used the last of her strength to fetch her phone and wrote one last message with her blood covered hands before the phone slipped down her hands and dizziness took over her causing her to lose her consciousness.

The message read.

 _I love you Kuon/Ren. Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for everything._

 _Yours only, Kyoko._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more chapter to go. Don't worry this story has a happy ending. Please drop a review to let me know what you think. One sincere review would be more than enough for me to continue writing. Love you all. Thank you for everything.

See you all soon

Take Care


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story which is totally different from original skip beat series.

* * *

 **Love is Worship**

 **Chapter-19**

* * *

Kyoko looked around her. She could see nothing but darkness but she felt amazed because despite of the darkness, she could see everything clearly. She was somewhere she couldn't figure out. _Where am I? Am I dead or am I dreaming? Where is Kuon? Did he find me?_

She looked at her body and it shocked her. There was no blood and no wounds. She was perfectly fit, both physically and mentally.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko jumped slightly at the mention of her given name. She turned around and saw a dark haired tall man coming towards her.

Kyoko blinked in confusion, trying to recognize the man but failed. She had never met him before.

The man came closer and took her hand as he smiled at her confused expression and began walking in some direction. "W-Who are you? Where are you taking me? Am I dead? What is this place?" Kyoko asked bewildered and frightened. _What's going on here?_

The man smiled sadly as he stopped to face her. "My name is Rick. You are not dead yet but you are in Coma. You have been in Coma for 3 weeks. I'm here to show you the way out. If you didn't wake up soon then Kuon would follow you to the world of dead. He's blaming himself for everything that happened to you and your child. He's having suicidal thoughts. Just one more push and that poor guy will give up on his life.

Kyoko stared at the older man with wide eyes.

 _What? I'm in Coma? How? What happened? Sho… No…. my child…. Oh God, I lost my child._

Kyoko gasped as she recalled the bitter memories of the terrible incident that took the life of her innocent little one. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she touched her stomach and cried at her lose but what could she possibly do? She didn't have the power to undo anything.

She clenched her hands and cried bitterly in hopelessness. _I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me for being a terrible mother. I couldn't protect you and lost you before you were even born. You didn't deserve to die._

"Kyoko-chan, don't cry. Sho is dead. He won't be able to trouble you any longer. You are a kind soul to give yourself away in order to protect your loved ones. I am proud of you. Your sacrifice will not go in waste and you will definitely hold your son in your arms again. Have faith." Said Rick as he wiped her tears and embraced her gently trying to soothe her pain.

As soon as he hugged her, Kyoko could feel a warm light invading her whole body. That light healed her to the core.

Rick smiled at her again as he let her go and started walking again while telling her to follow him.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Rick stopped. "It's my boundary. I can't go any further. Just walk to the light over there" Said Rick. "Tell Kuon that I'll be watching over him forever and it pains me a lot to see him suffering. If I ever got a second chance to save him again then I would gladly sacrifice my life because he's dear to me. He doesn't have to keep punishing himself for no reason. It was my choice to sacrifice my life for the one I cared about. Now go." He waved at her and began moving away.

"Ah…." Kyoko let out impulsively. "If I walk to the light, am I going to wake up or am I going to die?" Kyoko asked to clear her doubts.

"That's something for you to decide Kyoko-chan. Do you want to die or do you want to be with Kuon again? Choice is yours and whatever you decide will be granted." Kyoko watched Rick fading away and he disappeared in a blink of an eye as she stood there alone.

She looked at the direction of light and walked into it thinking about Kuon. The light felt so bright like morning sun but it wasn't blinding. It actually felt warm and soothing.

 _I wish to see Kuon again. I want to spend my life with him. Please give me one more chance. I don't want to die just yet._

 ** _xxx  
_**

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly. She could hear the steady beeping of heart monitor. The air in the room felt musty. She sat up a little to look around the room but felt a dull pain in her body. It wasn't unbearable but it wasn't numb either. It was just a dull ache.

She looked around and her eyes stopped at her beloved. Kuon was sleeping in a chair by her bed, holding her hand in his. He looked so vulnerable and exhausted. Kyoko smiled as she gently intertwined their hands. This made him wake up. He jumped up from his seat and almost screamed in joy when Kyoko greeted him weakly with a smile.

"Hey" said Kyoko looking at Kuon but as long as their eyes met, tears started coming out of Kuon's eyes and he began crying like a little kid. He looked down at his feet avoiding her eyes and held her hand tightly.

Kyoko watched him sadly not knowing what to say. He looked like he was in so much pain. His shoulders began to shake bitterly as he cried harder and harder letting all of his suppressed emotions out.

"Kyoko, I-I am s-so s-sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me. I... I am such an idiot. I am worthless fool. I couldn't protect the one I loved." He sobbed into her hand. "I-I saw your message and it scared me to death. I thought it was all over and you left me for good because I lied to you but when I reached home, there was just s-so much b-blood. I-I saw your lifeless body. N-No matter how hard I tried to call out, you just didn't respond. I took you to the hospital but it was too late. You went into Coma. I was so scared that you wouldn't make it" He kept crying and choked into his own words.

Swallowing hard, he gulped as he felt a pang of hurt in his chest. "I'm sorry for being a total failure. If I were more responsible then you wouldn't have to suffer like this but just an apology wouldn't bring back our child. Our son, he's gone." Kuon whispered shakily as he broke down and hung his head in shame and despair. The damage was too much. No matter how hard he tried to control himself to look strong, he just couldn't do so. Tears just kept coming and he didn't care. He didn't hold back anymore. He needed to let it all out.

"It's all my fault. My presence brought you nothing but pain and tears. If I didn't exist then you might be living a happy life. I deserve to die and burn in hell for causing you endless sufferings" said Kuon with pain evident on his face. He looked so devastated. Kyoko could feel his pain and it cut through her heart. She had never seen him crying like that before.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she mourned silently. " _So it wasn't a dream. It really happened. It was near death experience, not my imagination and Rick saved me just like he saved Kuon years ago. Whatever Rick told me was right. My son is gone and Kuon blames himself for everything that happened to me. I'm sorry Kuon for unintentionally hurting you. I'm sorry my little one. Your mother is so sorry to let you die and couldn't do anything to protect you."_

She lifted her free hand slowly to caress his red face and made an attempt to wipe away his tears but it only caused fresh stream of tears to fall down. She looked into his green orbs for a full minute and waited until he calmed down a bit before speaking softly. "You are part of my life Kuon and I can never think of leaving you for such a simple thing. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself because it's not your fault. Whatever happened to me was a tragic incident written in my fate. It was meant to be happened and couldn't be avoided at any cost but It pains me when you blame yourself for everything and hurt yourself like this. I just want to see your smiling face. That's my only wish." Said Kyoko softly as she tried to rub his back in order to console him.

Kuon couldn't stop himself from hugging her, forgetting all about her delicate condition. He came back to his senses when Kyoko hissed in pain and let go of her immediately muttering his apologies as sat down beside her. "Does it hurt? Should I call the doctor? Oh crap! I should have informed the doctor that you have woken up. What kind of an idiot I really am!" He cursed himself as he tried to compose himself and wiped his tears away but as he was about to call the doctor, Kyoko stopped him by grabbing his hand. He looked at her confused. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to call the doctor?" he asked worriedly.

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't feel any serious pain Kuon. All of my internal wounds have been healed. Don't worry. I am fine. Just stay here with me. I don't want you to go anywhere" Kyoko assured him but his face expression told her that he didn't believe a word and pressed the emergency button to call the doctor.

"You just came out of Coma after 3 weeks Kyoko. Your wounds are not properly healed yet. You still have internal injuries. How can you be alright?" His eyes softened as he ran his hand through her hair.

Kyoko smiled at him. "I'm perfectly alright Kuon. I just feel a dull pain and little bit stiff because of being in Coma for a long time but I am absolutely fit. Believe me. Don't I look fine to you? Can't I speak well? I don't even feel any headache. I promise." She reassured him but he stared at her like she was speaking some kind of alien language. He shook his head in denial.

"I can't take any risk in your case Kyoko. You were almost murdered. I had almost lost you. I thought I would never be able to see you again so I was thinking of following you." Kuon told her sadly as countless needles of pain started pricking his heart again.

He let out a heavy sigh when Kyoko's eyes went wide in shock. _Did I hear him right? Did he just say he was going to follow me? Did he really think of killing himself?  
_

"You need proper treatment Kyoko and I am not going to listen to anything unless the doctor himself gives approval of your perfect health."

Kyoko sighed in defeat. There was no way she could win arguing with him unless she told him about her experience.

"Rick saved me Kuon, just like he saved you. He healed me. I almost died in darkness but he came to save me and showed me the way out. He led me back to you."

Kuon looked at her with surprise. "What did you just say?" He asked completely astonished at the revelation.

 _Am I hearing things or did she really say Rick's name?_

"He said he's proud of you and would be watching over you forever from up there. He wants you to be happy and stop mourning over his death because he doesn't regret sacrificing his life for the one he loved so much like a brother. If you kept hurting yourself over that then he would be sad."

 _No. Rick saved her? This can't be true. Rick really said that? I can't believe it. Rick loves me that much? He's forgiven me for being a coward? I couldn't do anything to save him and watched him dying before my eyes and yet he still loves me? This is too good to be true. So Kyoko's recovery really is a miracle. Rick, you saved me twice brother. I can't thank you enough for sending her back to me. I owe you my entire life.  
_

Before Kuon could pull her into his embrace, his emotional moment was interrupted when the doctor came inside with a nurse. Kuon quickly straightened himself up with a tint of blush decorating his features.

"Hello Mrs Hizuri. I am so glad to see that you are finally awake." The doctor said politely as he came to her side. He smiled at her and looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"When can I go home doctor?" Kyoko asked as Kuon sat down beside her and held her hand, giving it a light squeeze of comfort and encouragement.

The doctor looked at her with concerned eyes as he generally examined her. "It's literally a miracle Mrs Hizuri that you could make it. You undoubtedly fought against death. It really was an ill-fated incident but you managed to survive. It's really impressive for me because you had lost lot of blood. People of your case have rare chances of survival. You really are strong and luckiest woman." He applaud her as he quickly gazed at Kuon. He could see pure love in his eyes meant for his patient.

Kyoko blushed profusely.

"You are out of danger now but it will take a while for you to leave because you have to be monitored since you still are on breathing machine but trust me, you will be out of here in no time. I have to do a few more tests just to be assured that you are perfectly fit and ready to be discharged, until then please bear with me for a little while longer." He said politely as he quickly wrote down something and left with the nurse after he was done performing some vital checks.

Once the doctor was gone and they were left alone, Kuon turned his attention back to Kyoko. "Are you hungry? Should I go bring something to eat? Are you thirsty?" He asked her softly but she shook her head in refusal.

"Just stay here please. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"OK love." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Kyoko stared up at the ceiling of the room as she whispered almost inaudibly "What happened to Sho?" It was her worst fear but she needed to face it to get over it. She knew a bad news was awaiting her.

Hearing his name flared anger in Kuon's entire being but he controlled himself for Kyoko's sake and covered his sore mood and gritted his teeth to push away his inner beast that was demanding to be out and kill that already dead insect once again. "He couldn't survive Kyoko. He died before he could get any medical assistance. You are free from his poisonous clutches. He won't be able to mess with our lives anymore." He told her softy. That made her feel at ease.

She closed her eyes feeling relieved and dozed off to sleep soon enough while Kuon stayed there by her side.

After she woke up in the morning, the police officer who was investigating her case came to visit her and recorded her statement. Kyoko told him everything that happened and he consoled her and appreciated her bravery. He left thanking her once he was done.

Her friends came to visit her once they were told about her recovery and showered her with their endless love and looked after her until she was back on her heels again. Kyoko was kept in hospital for an entire week for close monitoring and the doctor performed some vital tests just to be assured of her perfect health before granting her discharge.

* * *

3 weeks passed by and life became normal again. Kyoko had fully recovered and was very happy to be with Kuon again. Everything was normal. He showered her with all of his love that he had for her and treated her gently. He smiled at her all the time, laughed at her jokes, teased her every now and then but something was off. She could feel it. Something serious was bothering him but he always managed to hide it from her and it deeply troubled her. She didn't know what it was but something was definitely fishy and then that night came when he told her the cause of his troubles.

Kyoko was about to sleep when he stepped into the bedroom holding a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Love, it's not good to sleep without eating anything. You are becoming skinnier you know? You'll get sick if you kept skipping meals like that. What happened to you? It seems like you have changed places with me." he chuckled slightly.

Kyoko laughed a little as she sat up straight, pulling the blanket off of her face. "I overstuffed myself during lunch so I don't have much appetite."

"That should be my line. I won't allow you to copy me Kyoko. Are you trying to make an excuse to skip your meal? Bad manners!" He scolded her playfully.

Kyoko snarled. "Please Kuon. I'm not that hungry. Seriously, I am feeling already full."

"Are you feeling OK? Are you sick?" He asked with concern.

Kyoko smiled at him. "No, but I just don't want to eat"

"Please...? For my sake? Just a little so that you won't get sick. I made it for you myself." he said lovingly as he sat down on the edge of bed.

Kyoko sighed and nodded.

He helped her finish her soup by feeding her. The soup was bitter and sour but she tried to swallow it. It literally was a battle for her from the start to end as she finished the soup. Once she was done eating, he placed the bowl on bedside table and turned his attention back to her.

Kyoko gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh crap! It was awful wasn't it? I just know it. You could have told me Kyoko. You didn't have to endure it." Kyoko laughed looking at his embarrassed face. He looked just so cute. She couldn't help but laugh again enhancing his nervousness.

"No, it's OK, It's bad to waste food and besides, it wasn't that bad, really" she assured him but he wasn't convinced.

 _Bravo! It really was bad after all! I really suck! Jeez I ruined her mood even more._

Kuon scratched the back of his head awkwardly and sighed deeply. "Sorry Kyoko, I just wanted to make something for you but I am really bad at cooking. I practiced a lot to make a perfect bowl of soup at least but it was useless. I'm still as dumb in cooking as I was before." he sighed again and looked down to hide his embarrassment.

"This is the side of you that I love the most Kuon. You are incredible as a person." she said and Kuon's head jerked up to look at her in surprise.

"So you are not mad at me? You don't hate me anymore?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. _Where did that come from? I knew something was bothering him and I was right._

"What do you mean Kuon? Why would I ever hate you? I am not mad at you for anything and you know it don't you? Please tell me what is it?"

To avoid meeting her eyes, Kuon looked down again. He looked at everything but her.

"For lying to you... for tricking you. You haven't said a word about it ever since you returned home from hospital so I thought you were mad at me when you didn't demand any explanation." He whispered softly but didn't dare to look at her.

His heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He felt like it would jump out of his mouth any moment.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Kyoko was seriously bewildered but then it clicked in her mind and she wanted to kiss him so deeply to wash all of his doubts and sadness away. He was ridiculously sweet but she held herself back and decided to play along for a while just to tease him like he had teased her in past days.

"Yes, I am mad at you. You shouldn't lie to your loved ones you know? It's bad to trick the person you claim to love. You became Tsuruga Ren just to trick me? You thought I wouldn't recognize you? You underestimated me Kuon. It took me a minute to recognize you but I played along to see your true colors." she told him and laughed inwardly at his frightened face expression. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Kuon's blood drained. He practically looked like a white ghost.

"K-Kyoko I'm.. I'm so sorry. I wanted to spend some time with you. I didn't have any bad intention please believe me. I have already caused you so much pain and it's killing me to realize that I am the cause of all of your sufferings. I tried to replace your bitter memories with happy ones but ended up nearly murdering you. Please don't hate me for being worthless." Kuon was on verge of break down.

Kyoko gasped. _W-What? He... he's serious! I need to do something to pull him out of his misery or else he'll seriously hurt himself.  
_

She dropped the act and immediately cupped his face in her hands to kiss him passionately but quickly pulled away to see Kuon sitting there frozen in complete shock.

"What are you, an idiot? If I hated you then I would have left you long ago without a single word and Kuon you don't have to explain anything to me because I know you will never hurt me purposely. I trust you. I believe everything you say and I will keep loving you forever no matter what happens. You are my family and when it comes to family, you don't have to explain yourself because that's something meant only for strangers. You are a part of me. We are one, aren't we so why would I be mad at you when you haven't done anything in the first place? I actually fell in love with you when I saw bright side of yours as Tsuruga Ren. You are not the one to blame for anything and if you repeated it again then I'll punish you."

Kuon tensed at the seriousness of her tone.

"Punish?" he gulped out dryly.

"Yes punish! If you ever repeated that kind of foolishness again then..." she squinted her eyes to look thoughtful and continued.

Kuon swallowed hardly.

 _"What's she going to say? I'm doomed I guess. She is going to threaten me to leave. Is she going to divorce me?"_ Kuon was sweat dropped.

"You are going to buy me tons of branded clothes, expensive jewelry, a brand new car and you are going to cook food for me for a whole month! That's your punishment!" She announced as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

 _"Huh? That's it? And here I thought she was going to break up with me. I'm really a moron" Kuon sighed in relief. "I seriously thought she was going to threaten me to divorce. You love to torture me don't you Kyoko?" He laughed inwardly at his stupidity._

"I'll gladly do anything you say. I am at your service madam. You wish is my command." He smiled at her brightly.

Kyoko returned his smile.

"Then I want to see you smiling forever because your smile is priceless" said Kyoko and laughed when she saw how startled he was.

She placed her hand over his heart. "I don't need anything else as long as you have some place for me in your heart. Your heart is my home. Your smile is my wealth. I am already the happiest person in this world because I have you by my side. I don't care what happened in the past as I am already over it but I want to build up a pleasant future with you so please stop blaming yourself. You are not worthless. You are precious jewel and a blessing to me who's tried his level best to make me happy so you don't have to be so insecure because as long as I'm alive, I am yours only and even if I died, I would never stop loving you because you are my soulmate. You are the one who gave me courage to fight for life. I could defeat death because of your love." Kyoko let out shyly.

She knew she wasn't bold enough to say those words so openly but those words were meant for her husband, the man whom she had come to love more than her own life. He deserved to know about her true feelings because she didn't love him out of gratitude for being so kind to her. She truly loved him as a person wholeheartedly.

In an instant, Kuon pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so so so very much Kyoko. I thought I would never hear you say that again. I am a wrongdoer but thank you for accepting me. I am so relieved to know that you don't hate me. I can't even tell you how I feel right now. Let me just hold you like this for a while or else I don't know what I would do. I don't want to lose my control. I don't want to hurt you again" He breathed heavily as he held her close to his chest and enveloped her in the cage of his arms like she was some precious treasure that he had found after defeating the world.

"You don't have to hold back because I belong to you and I know you won't hurt me because you love me Kuon and I love you too with all of my heart." Her cheeks heated up and she turned deepest shade of red and she buried her face deeper into his chest to hide her blush. In a flash, Kuon kissed her tenderly but passionately and gently laid her down while running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Are you sure love? There is absolutely no compulsion. I can wait for you forever. You don't have to force yourself to do this if you don't want to" he asked for her permission before getting carried away.

His heart beat sped up in anticipation as he waited for her answer.

"I'm yours Kuon. You don't have to ask for permission. I love you." She answered timidly as he slowly hovered on top of her. He looked into the depth of her amber eyes before joining their lips again.

"I love you too my beloved wife, more than myself" Kuon said against her lips as his heart felt the infinite joy and eternal peace and he didn't waste any time to give himself away to her and Kyoko willingly accepted him, giving herself to him in return as they merged their souls together and became one once again but this time, it was tender. Kuon showed her the depth of his love meant only for her as he loved her all night long gently. He showed her how much she meant to him. There was no sexual frustration, no resentment, no desire of revenge, no hunger for body contact, no lust, no jealousy and no pain. Nothing at all. It was just pure love, filled with warmth and tenderness as they touched each other's heart, comforted their broken souls and healed their old deepest wounds. At long last, their love directed them towards happiness. Happiness that they had finally found in each other.

* * *

"Do you really want to do this Kuon?" Lory asked the man sitting across him.

Kuon nodded with determination.

"I have made up my mind Lory. I don't want this. I nearly lost my family all because of this cursed work. I couldn't be with her in time of her need. My innocent child paid for my evil deeds. Kyoko always suffered on my account. I took her for granted and treated her like she was an object, a tool in whichever way I pleased. I tortured her in the past to please myself but she forgave me for everything and filled my life with love but never demanded anything in return. She doesn't care if I am bad, she doesn't care about my looks, she doesn't care about my doubled personality, she doesn't care if I am rich or poor and she doesn't care if I lie to her. She just loves me unconditionally. That jerk almost murdered her but she still says that she's always ready to give up on her life anytime just to protect me. She owns a heart of gold Lory that's why, that's why I have decided to give up on everything for her sake because she's important to me more than anything."

Lory frowned at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? You just want to throw it all away? All of your hard work will go in waste Kuon. You worked so hard day and night for the growth and development of your Company and you want to let it all go? What's wrong with you?" Lory tried to reason but Kuon didn't seem to pay any attention to him.

"I don't care. Just to earn status and reputation in business world, I can't ignore my family anymore. It's more than enough. I don't care what people think or say about me. She loves me. You love me as your son. I have Yashiro and Kotonami-san, you all are my family and that's what matters to me the most. I don't want anybody else to acknowledge me. Kyoko's love is more than enough to make me the richest and happiest man alive."

Lory sighed in defeat. "I'll still suggest you to think about it before you..." Lory couldn't complete his statement because he was cut off in the middle by Kuon whose eyes were filled with fire of determination.

"No Lory. I have already decided and I'm not going to change my mind. If Kyoko doesn't want anything for herself then why should I want? If she doesn't care about money and status, why should I care? If she's willing to sacrifice her everything for my sake, why should I care about what happens to me? I want to become her true life partner that's why I'm going to adopt her life style. I'll adopt her simplicity that's why I have transferred the ownership of Hizuri Corp under your name because you are the one who's brought me up like your son after my parents death so you are the only one who can handle it better than anyone else. I'm giving up on it because I don't need it anymore." Kuon told him as he handed him legal papers of his company and stood up to bow deeply before him.

"Thank you so much for being so loving and caring Lory. I'm forever grateful. I hope to make you proud as your son one day."

Lory stared at him with his mouth agape. _He's serious and there's no way I can stop him now._

"What are you going to do now?" Lory asked gently.

Kuon looked up and gave him a radiant smile. "I have planned to open a Japanese Traditional Restaurant and to make it successful, I am going to rely on Kyoko's cooking skills and her extraordinary talent. With her by my side, with her splendid vision, I know I can cope with anything. We will work side by side as a family."

A genuine smile appeared on Lory's face as he felt so proud of the man before him. _True love changes everyone indeed. My son has grown up and won against himself. Kuu and Julie must be so happy right now.  
_

"Good luck son."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

A baby boy with blonde hair and green eyes by the name of Hizuri Ren cried out loud, demanding to be fed. He took after his father in everything. Kyoko decided to name him Ren with Kuon's consent because Ren was closed to her heart.

"He's my loud little fellow." squealed Lory in delight as he patted his grandson lightly.

"That's my boy" Kuon said proudly when Ren looked at him with his innocent eyes.

Kyoko fed the baby and the little one dozed off to sleep after his little tummy was full.

"He's going to be daddy's boy" said Kyoko as she giggled looking at her son.

Kuon looked at Kyoko and wondered how could he be so lucky to have her in his life and now his son. He had become a father. He felt extremely blessed having her in his life. They were bestowed with the blessing of the most beautiful child. God hadn't abandoned him because of his sins and Kuon felt so grateful to be a father. He hadn't expected that to happen after that terrible incident of his life. He had almost lost his hope of having children in future but Kyoko was enough for him to spend his whole life in joy and prosperity but arrival of their son doubled his happiness. He could live thousand years just with this. He didn't need anything else. All of his wishes had come true and it was all because of his angel, his kindhearted wife, his beloved Kyoko.

He just looked at her face with endless love.

"What?" Kyoko asked shyly.

"I was just thinking how wonderful and beautiful my wife is. You are matchless Kyoko." Kuon replied with love and he leaned down to peck her lips.

She blushed deeply when he pulled away and grinned at her like a love-struck moron.

"Oh please Kuon, stop it, you are embarrassing me!" Kyoko said as she turned another shade of red again. Kuon couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. _I'm going to die someday because of hyper-cuteness phobia. I want to see my son getting married at least. Take pity on me Kyoko."_ Kuon thought as he felt tempted to kiss those plump red lips but his lovey dovey moment was interrupted with Kanae and Yashiro's entry.

"Yeah yeah Bro, she's beautiful enough to rival that diamond necklace you gave her" Yashiro joked and laughed when Kuon threw a dangerous glare in his direction.

"Kanae! Yuki-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hey sweety, how are you doing?" Kanae said with a smile, who herself was going to be a mother soon.

"I'm great, come see your nephew." Kyoko said happily.

"Aww he is so handsome" said an adoring Kanae.

"How cute!" Yashiro squealed with joy. His fangirling mood was turned on. He had finally become an uncle of a beautiful baby boy and was going to be a father in 8 months. It was double treat for him. He was beyond happy to describe his feelings in words.

"Isn't he beautiful? Isn't he perfect?" Said Kyoko proudly.

"No my love, you are perfect. I love you so much. You have filled my life with so much love and endless happiness. I have no words to express how happy I am." Kuon whispered in her ear as he stole another kiss from her.

He didn't care if they had company. He was floating on cloud nine and wanted to dance and share the most joyous moment of his life with everyone.

"I love you so much, more than the words can even describe." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Kuon, always and forever."

Yashiro's eyes twitched at the public display of Kuon's affections. It felt like no one else was there for Kuon as he busied himself to love-talk about his wife's greatness. " _Love sick idiot!"_ Yashiro scoffed at his stupid best friend in his mind but he was truly happy to see him happy. He rolled his eyes when Kuon kept stealing kisses from Kyoko, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Stop it Kuon, let her rest for a bit. She's exhausted already. You have forever to be lovey-dovey" Yashiro scolded in a teasing tone. Kuon laughed while Kyoko turned beet red.

"Oh hush Yuki, let them be. They are just in love. I feel so envious" Kanae sighed happily.

"Envious hun? I'll show you how much I love you once we get home." Yashiro said winking at her.

"Jerk!" Kanee blushed hissing at her husband and everyone laughed.

And with that, both of our couples lived their lives happily ever after but wait... don't you want to know what happened next?

so here's the quick glance at their future.

Kuon opened a Japanese traditional restaurant in Tokyo which proved to be a huge success thanks to Kyoko's direction and cooking expertise. Yashiro became Kuon's partner and worked along with him and they hired qualified staff and chefs to make their food and services superior in quality and demand. Soon the restaurant became one of the top preferred restaurants in Tokyo which led them to open its several branches in almost each city of Japan. Kuon worked side by side with Kyoko because he had learned that he was working for his family's happiness, not for earning international success or worldwide reputation. For him, his family meant the most and he was willing to leave everything behind just for them because he was not alone, not anymore. He had his loving wife who believed in him, his son who looked up to him and considered him his ideal, he had his best friend who was a brother to him, he had Kanae who was a bit strict but gradually became kind to him, he had Lory who had always been a great father to him and he had Maria. His family was complete. He was more than happy and couldn't ask for more. He had more than he had ever expected or deserved to have in life.

After 8 months, Kanae gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Yashiro Kohana. When she turned a year old, with Yashiro's consent, Kanae wished for something and requested to further their relationship with Hizuri family. Her wish was granted and Yashiro Kohana became betrothed to Hizuri Ren. There was just one condition implied and everyone accepted it and the condition was that the children would marry with their mutual consent and there wouldn't be any forced marriage just for parents' pleasure. It would be their own decision to make and guess what? With that being said, Lory started scheming about how he would bring Kohana and Ren together in future even though they were just kids yet, 'sigh' some people never change. Oh well, that concludes our story with a happy ending.

 **!THE END!**

* * *

Hi guys. This story is finally complete. I didn't want to make it a drag along since nothing was left so here's the final chapter of this story. I am so glad I could finish it. It was one of my favorite stories. I hope you like it.

 **"THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!"** Ashenvale, Mani, Kris, Jimmy, Royal Guest, TyeDarkestDreamer, VJ, Neha Verma, Sara, Pixie Princess, Max, talim258, shallen17, ladygraywolf, guessitguest and All guest reviewers for reading and reviewing. I love all of you because you take your time to click on the story and read it. It means the world to me. I love all of you from the depth of my heart. You all are my encouragement. Thank you so much for everything. I hope you like the chapter.

 **Special thanks to:**

"Loyalty Counts, Erza, Ktoll9, Royal Guest, Jimmy, Neha Verma, paulagato and Kris." for always choosing my stories to read. It makes me extremely happy to know that there are people who look forward to read what I write. I'm forever grateful. Thank you. You guys are awesome.

 **Neha Verma** , sister, I have already planned another story of skip beat for you and I'm going to post it soon once I finish writing "Can I Kiss You" It's just one chapter ahead of being finished then I'll post your requested story. I hope you'll like it as well. Thank you sister.

See you all soon.

Take Care.


End file.
